Stars and Sapphires
by District5972
Summary: What happened to Fred and Annabelle? They used to be inseparable. But a series of awkward events makes my OC Annabelle Mason question her friendship with Fred. maybe its more than that. Not a great summary but a way better story! Give it a try! Plz review!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**Okay so the site stuffed up my chapters so I have started again with this story. I have added and taken away certain parts of this story as some was plainly ridiculous. Read, review and enjoy! This is about my OC Annabelle and she is in the same years as the golden trio.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, not me. Any names that you don't recognise belong to me.**

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about my 3rd year at Hogwarts. I am a witch, and I go to a school of magic. This year, I am starting my 4th year at Hogwarts. Last year was amazing. My best friends, Fred and George Weasley, made my year a whole load more... interesting. And it started in Diagon Alley, shopping for school supplies...

**Flashback**

I was walking through Diagon Alley when i saw a really hot guy. Fred and George were by my side, and they yelled to the hot guy. It turned out he was Oliver Wood, the team captain of my house, Gryffindor. Oliver turned to me and smiled and asked what my name was.

"Oh...um...well..." I stammered. George was trying not to laugh.

"Oh! Look Freddie! Little, sweet innocent Annie has a crush on Woodykins!" George sniggered. Fred looked angry. I fumed. They were always doing things like this, to my great annoyance and displeasure. Oliver looked slightly annoyed. Well, he _did_ have a fanclub. And he probably got sick of girls fawning over him. But it turns out that he wasn't annoyed for that reason. "Come on Weasley. Just leave her alone." He put his arm around my shoulders, and I turned a light shade of pink. Fred for some reason looked like he wanted to punch Oliver. I shrugged his arm off me. "I don't need _you _to stick up for me, Wood." I hissed. I wouldn't usually act that way, but I really wasn't in a good mood. I appreciated it, but I needed to prove that I _didn't_ have a crush on Oliver. Even if that meant being rude. Oliver looked hurt for a second. Fred looked delighted that his arm was off me. "Ooo, touchy!" George said. I started to walk off when Fred yelled out, "Its that time of month is it?" That was it. Oliver looked slightly uncomfortable. I slapped Fred across the face. He put a hand to his face. I was angry, but at least he had the decency to look ashamed. Whoops. I left a bright red mark on his face. "Say anything like that again Fred, and I will personally make sure that you will never have kids." I hissed. George smirked and Oliver sniggered. As I stalked off, I heard Oliver say, "I like her. She's not like most girls who need sticking up for."

I was really red in the face and I had tears in my eyes and I wasn't watching where I was going. I ran into Draco Malfoy. Despite the fact that I was a muggleborn, Draco and I were friends. I looked up and him and smiled. Draco was taller, cuter and he looked much older. His hair wasn't slicked back anymore. Draco noticed me checking him out and smirked. "Like what you see?" He asked, smiling.

"You wish Malfoy! I muttered. He then started looking at me, his eyes stopping in certain places. He smirked. "I like what I see!"

We sat down for a while, his hand around my hip and my head in his shoulder. I told him why I was upset, and he said that Fred was an arrogant little dick. Ha. Draco turned to me with a look in his eyes.

"You're so beautiful," Draco told me.

He was slowly leaning towards me. I didn't really know how to react. I mean, this was Draco Malfoy. His lips were about to meet mine when...

"WHAT THE HELL!" Fred and George were standing there. George looked angry and worried and Fred looked like he could kill Malfoy. Fred walked over to me and Draco and punched Draco, hard. I heard the crack in his nose. George pulled me back. I kicked him in the balls and he yelped. "What were you doing Malfoy! Don't touch her! Your bad news. Touch her again and I swear I will-" I cut Fred off.

"Okay. Fred, George, stop controlling me! What's your problem Fred! Your not my boyfriend, so stop acting like it!"

"I was just looking out for you." Fred said softly.

"I don't care Fred. Go." I said. George walked off, or should I say. limped. Fred looked really upset and hurt. Though it wasnt long before we made up.

The rest of the year was good, but that stupid crush on Oliver Wood caused a great deal of teasing from the twins behalf. Fred didn't seem as annoyed with the crush on Oliver as I thought. One time, after a Quidditch match, we played spin the bottle. And to my luck, it landed on Wood. And yeah, I kissed him. THat was embarrassing day. Oliver and I became really good friends after that. When Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup, it was so adorable to see Oliver cry with happiness. On the last day of school for the year, I was crying, as it was Oliver's last ever. He gave me a huge hug and kissed the top of my head. "Thanks for the year Annie." He said.

"You too. Thanks for being a friend. And good luck with getting into a Quidditch team." I said, before letting go.

**End of flashback. **

Now I was starting 4th year. My Mum yelled from downstairs that Fred and George were here, with Mrs Weasley. WHAT! IT WAS 7 AM! I ran downstairs to se tham, despite my yawning.

Wow. They had gotten a heap taller and...well...cuter. Fred grinned at me and looked at me, up and down, and his eyes stopped at my chest, and he nudged george. They smirked at me and said that they approved of my clothes. I looked down, and realized that I had a tight low cut shirt on and shorts. I screamed and ran upstairs.

I had changed over the holidays. I had gotten taller, got more curves and I tinted my hair auburn. I got dressed into a blue shirt that was tie died with lighter blue, and black jeans. I walked downstairs and gave George a hug. Then I gave Fred a hug, and a shiver passed through me. He let go of me and yelped.

'What have you done to your hair!" He looked at me, taking in my tinted and longer hair.

"I tinted it auburn. Is that OK with you?" I said cheekily.

"It's fine! And you look really good!" He said, going slightly pink.

"Oh would you both stop flirting! Just confess your feelings!" George exclaimed.

"WE DO NOT HAVE FEELINGS FOR EACH-OTHER!" We both said at the same time. I looked at Fred and we both blushed. George rolled his eyes and changed the subject.

"So we have something for you Annabelle." George said, eyes gleaming.

I looked at the twins suspiciously. "Here you go", Fred said, passing me a small brown folder. I opened it. It was titled "The Love of Annabelle's Life". I looked at the twins. What the hell! I opened the book and found a picture of last years Quidditch Team. A love heart was around Oliver Wood. I turned the page and there was a picture of Oliver, smiling. I blushed. I felt anger bubbling inside me. I turned the page to find the picture of us hugging. I was just about to crack when I turned the next page. There was me, blushing like crazy, next to Oliver Wood. That was the time when we were playing spin the bottle. And sure enough, there was the moving photograph of us kissing. I closed the book and turned to the twins. I glared and stepped towards them. They were grinning at me. I was shaking in anger. Fred stepped towards me and wrapped his arm around me, making me jump. He grabbed the book. "Mrs Mason, your daughter has a crush." Fred yelled to my Mum, who was in the kitchen. That was it. I grabbed their wrists and dragged them outside. "What the hell was that for! I do not like Oliver Wood." I hissed.

"Sure you don't. Your face was hilarious when we gave it to you. Fred said.

"Oh wow. That was so hilarious! I can hardly breathe for laughter right now." I said. "WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME!" I yelled. I went up stairs to get my stuff for the Weasley's.

A few minutes later I came down with my stuff. It was the 3rd week of the holidays, and the Weasleys', along with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, who are in my year at school, were going to The Quidditch World Cup. Hermione was arriving in 4 days, but Fred said that they were not sure when Harry was coming. When I saw Fred he walked towards me. "Look Annie, I am really sorry if I annoyed you. I guess I was just a bit...jealous that you liked Wood." Fred said, blushing. Jealous? Then Fred hugged me and I felt electricity through my body. He let go and frowned slightly, as though he had felt it too. George gave me a hug and apologised. Fred made his way towards the bin and was holding the book above. "You want me to throw this out?" Fred asked innocently. I raised an eyebrow and he continued to lower it. I snapped and ran towards the bin and grabbed it. "I win." Fred stated smoothly. I stuck my tongue at him. I said goodbye to my Mum and told her to say bye to my Dad, who was at work.

I couldn't wait to get to the burrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **

**So this is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Harry Potter is not my creation. All rights belong to J.K Rowling**

The Burrow has always been one of my favourite places to be. The Weasley family were all very nice and interesting to talk to, with the exception of Percy.

Speaking of Percy...

"Why hello there Annabelle, I trust your day is going pleasantly." Percy greeted me, in a way that the Minister of Magic would greet a rich and important person.

What the hell?!

"Um... yes. It is absolutely splendid!" I conceded, trying not to burst into laughter.

"I have been appointed to work for Bartemius Crouch. He is very important and inspiring..." Percy said, with the same sort of voice that Ginny Weasley used to describe Harry Potter.

"Sounds great Percy, so when are you two getting married?" I asked, smirking. Fred and George spluttered and coughed. I looked back, to see them looking at me like I was an angel.

"I will have you know Annabelle that Mr Crouch and I have a strictly professional relationship." I heard Fred and George snigger behind me.

"And", Percy continued "I have been appointed to working on cauldron thickness, these foreign imports are very thin..."

"Ok Percy that amazing, but I really should be getting on.." I said. Honestly, if I stayed for any longer, Percy could go on for hours. I have seen it happen. Percy looked disappointed, but continued his conversation with Mrs Weasley, who looked as though she had heard it millions of times before. Then, Ginny walked down the stairs and smiled at me.

"Ok Fred, George. I am going to talk to Ginny now." I said. Ginny was one of my best friends. Well, she and Hermione. Although Hermione was great and all, sometimes she was a little bit...strict.

"No we have something to show you! And whatever you talk to her about, you can talk to us about!" Fred said, looking eager. I wonder what he wanted to talk about.

"Sorry Fred, we are gonna talk about girl stuff." I replied. Well, I was actually going to say Harry Potter, as that is what Ginny would have wanted to talk about, but I decided against it. She got teased enough about it.

"EEEWW ANNABELLE! TO MUCH INFORMATION!" George said, with a disgusted look, which was probably just a joke.

"Not that type of stuff! Ew George!" I told him. They had really wrong minds. I guess I really should be used to it. They have been my best friends since first year.

I walked upstairs with Ginny. She had gotten taller this summer to. Ginny had always been pretty, but she was especially pretty now. Harry Potter better notice her.

"So" Ginny said, settling on her bed. 'How has your summer been?"

"Actually, its been pretty boring. Apart from my neighbour Alex trying to ask me out again. That is really tiring, saying no!" I concluded.

"Haha, he's been asking you out forever!" Ginny said, with a slightly wistful edge to her voice.

"Aw Ginny, Harry will ask you out soon enough! Honestly, if he can't see that you are totally into him, he really should get a new pair of glasses!" I said exasperatedly.

"Thanks but he wont notice me. I am not as pretty as you, and not as curvy!" Ginny replied.

"Your brothers seem to think I am pretty curvy too", I mumbled under my breath.

"What did you say! Did Fred and George.." She said, eyes wide. Obviously she thought that we... you know...

"No No not that! When I walked downstairs this morning at my house, I was wearing some very...revealing PJs. And Fred was staring at me and he nudged George and then they said that they approved of my outfit!

Ginny looked wide eyed and shocked. Then she smirked.

"You are blushing Annie! You liked it!" I felt my blush deepen. Well, if I cant tell Ginny the truth who can I tell?

"Fine, I liked it I guess. It is just nice to be noticed for once, by a guy who isnt a stuck up puppy liked Alex." Maybe that wasn't the whole story. Maybe I liked Fred noticing me.

"You are the prettiest girl in 4th year! All the guys look at you. I wish I looked like you." Ginny told me enviously.

"Ginny, you are pretty. And Harry's dad married a red head, and they apparently look alike. The odds are that he will fall for you " Ginny looked happy. "So Annabelle, who do you like?" I gave her a look but she continued. "Oh come on Annabelle, I told you who I liked, can't you tell me!" I rolled my eyes and thought. Honestly? I am not sure. Probably Oliver Wood, even though I may not see him much. Draco? Hmm. No. Then there was that lingering feeling with Fred...

"Ron!" I squealed, then covered my mouth and giggled. Well that was a lie.

"WHATTT! Are you serious! Hermione will be so jealous!" Ginny yelped.

"What wait. What about Hermione?." This was news to me.

"Yes she likes him. It is so obvious. And do not try and change the subject! You like Ron?"

"Fine I don't. I was lying." What was I supposed to tell Ginny?

"Ok then. Let's try and find out." Ginny pinned me down on her bed. She was lighter than me, but I was giggling hysterically about me liking Ron, so I couldn't push her off.

"Tell me who or prepare to be tickled!" I could see the fierce energy in her eyes, the same look that Fred and George had when they were about to prank someone.

"Umm I LIKE CRABBE!" I then started giggling again at the thought.

"Liar, tell me!" Ginny had a wild look in her eyes. Ok. Oliver.

"I LIKE OLIVER WOOD!" I finally admitted. Though I don't think it was the truth. Not anymore.

"I KNEW IT!" Ginny squealed.

Suddenly the door opened and Fred and George were standing there. "So this is what you meant by girly stuff! Yelling out who you like!" Fred said looking at me. "So we were right! You like him!" Fred said triumphantly, but with a look of sadness. I felt my cheeks burn. "And what else does 'Girl things' mean?" George asked.

"Messing up a room, and...um..." Fred trailed off.

"What?" I demanded. He looked down and I realised that my shirt had ridden down. Fred had a smirk on his face and stared at me while blushed, while I tried to hastily put my shirt back on. Then Ginny got up and smacked Fred lightly in the head. "Put your eyes back in Fred and go away! and George, do not pretend you weren't tempted." Ginny said smartly, and she pushed them out.

"Okay darling I am gonna tell you this because you need to know. Fred likes you."

"Oh as if he would like me, he just stared at me like any guy would!"

"Okay then..."

"Look we are just friends Ginny. I know that everyone thinks we like eachother, but we don't. Why would he like me in that way? I am younger than him! If anything, he likes Angelina Johnson..."

And still Ginny had that annoying skeptical look on her face.

That night I lay down thinking about the sad look on Fred's face when he found out I liked Oliver, and my heart leapt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: **

**I love you readers!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. If it did, many characters would still be alive.**

The next day, Charlie and Bill arrived at The Burrow. Charlie was stockily built and quite good looking. Bill was really cool; he had his hair in a pony tail, with a pierced ear and leather boots. He was very cute. The next day, Hermione arrived at The Burrow. "Hello!", Hermione exclaimed. Me and Ginny showed her where she would be sleeping and she settled her belongings down. She looked quite different this holidays. Her hair was longer, she was taller and she had lost the childish chubbiness to her face. We talked about her holidays for a while, until Fred and George knocked at the door. "Hey Annabelle, could we borrow you for a minute", Fred asked. He had a glint in his eyes.

"Sure", I said, blushing for no apparent reason. Ginny noticed this and nudged Hermione, who rolled her eyes and smirked. Fred grabbed my wrist and pulled me along, his touch sending electricity through my body. "All clear Freddie", George whispered. They were getting into their room. Why were they whispering? When I walked into their bedroom there was the familiar scent of oranges and cinnamon in the air. George opened the cupboard. "So like we told you in our letters, Mum found a stack of orders for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Well she confiscated those. We have to be careful of what we do or she will find these." Fred took out a box of toffees."These toffees are called Ton Tongue Toffees. They will make your tongue swell up. Now we have only tried them on ourselves. We were wondering..."

"In no way in the world will I eat one if that is what you think. I have already been a victim of your pranks before." I said firmly. They looked upset but then I had an idea. "Give one to Harry's cousin Dudley! He gives Harry a hard time! This way it will be more amusing and he will get something for all the times he bullied Harry!"

The twin's eyes gleamed and a wicked grin crossed both their faces. Fred gave me a hug. "You're a genius Annabelle!"

"Thanks", I said, blushing.

So the next day, Harry Potter arrived at The Burrow. Fred and George told me about how Dudley reacted and i laughed. "Thanks for thinking of it annabelle! It was worth it!" By 'it' Fred meant all the trouble that he and George got into.

The next morning I got woken up by Fred and George jumping on top of me. "What the hell!" I said sleepily. It was so early! "QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP" They screamed. I yawned and got up. Then I saw Fred look down at me. "UGH! I really need to start wearing decent pajamas!"

"I wasn't complaining", Fred smirked.

"They look good Annabelle", George noted, nodding. Fred glared at George.

Ten minutes later I was ready. Soon after, we all took a portkey with Amos and Cedric Diggory. Cedric looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and Fred and George looked angrily at me. "Just because we lost to his team last year does not mean that I have to be as rude as you two are to him", I hissed. Fred continued to glare at Cedric. I felt a hook behind my navel and we landed in a field. Finally. In a few hours we are going to see the world cup!

We had prime seats. This was going to be amazing! We met Ludo Bagman and Bartemis Crouch. The twins made a ridiculous bet with Bagman about the cup. Well thats over 30 galleons gone. Me, Harry, Hermione and the Weasley clan were talking, already seated in our prime seats. Then a certain blond haired figure turned around. Draco Malfoy. "How much did you have to pay to get these seats Weasley? Surely your house wouldnt have been that much?" Draco said, with that trademark Malfoy smirk. "Oh and hi Annabelle", Draco said, winking at me.

"Oh Malfoy would you just shut it and stop hitting on her", Fred said angrily.

"Well Weasley it seems that you are jealous", Draco said smirking.

"Why would I be jealous?!" Ouch. That hurt. Fred looked apologetically at me.

"Because it is obvious that you fancy her! Who wouldn't! But seriously Weasley. Just because she has come close to kissing me before its no reason to be jealous. Oh wait. Yes it is." Malfoy concluded. Fred was red.

I snapped.

"Is that so Malfoy? Really. There is a reason I only ever came close to kissing you. Its because you are a rude, obnoxious little toe rag! Would you mind turing your ugly face away from us and go fuck Pansy like the little man whore you are!" I snapped. This whole argument was done in hissing whispers but the last part of my comment was quite loud. Then suddenly Fred kissed my cheek and laughed. I was bright red. Then George, Harry, Ron, Hermione and even Mr Weasley sniggered. Draco glared like a fiend, and hissed "Nice to see what you really think about me. " Soon I forgot about Malfoy and the mascots started to appear. I was on the Irish side, and Bulgaria's mascots didn't change that. Veela. Harry and Ron were trying to impress the Veela, which was amusing for me, but not to Hermione and Ginny.

An hour later, Ireland had won. Fred and George's bet was that Ireland would win, but Bulgaria would catch the snitch. And that is what happened. Ludo Bagman looked very flustered.

That night we were camping in tents. I was slowly drifting into sleep when there was a crash outside, and The Twins woke me up and dragged me out of bed. "The Death Eaters are causing havoc. We have to get out." George told me. I jumped out of bed while Mr Weasley gave orders. "Harry, Ron and Hermione stick together. Fred, George Annabelle and Ginny are your responsibility! Percy, Bill and Charlie, come with me!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:**

**Come on readers! I know people are reading this! If you are shy, don't worry! I am shy too. So please review! Luv ya readers ;)**

**Disclaimer: Harry. Potter. Not. Mine**

Fred grabbed my hand and George grabbed Ginny's. We ran into the woods, while Harry, Ron and Hermione were lost in the crowd behind us. We kept running. "I think we should go to the edge of the woods, and wait for Dad and the others to solve the situation..." Fred trailed off, looking into the sky. The Death Eaters were making the campsite manager, Mr Roberts spin like a top in the sky. What seemed like his family were also spinning upside down in the sky. THe Death Eaters below were laughing and jeering. It was disgusting. George seemed to read my mind. "That is disgusting", George said with an angered look on his face.

"I bet Malfoy's father is one of them doing it", Fred said bitterly.

"Come on, we cant help. We are only endangering ourselves staying." Ginny commented. She looked like she was about to cry . I was about to cry as well. It could easily be my parents, or even a muggleborn like myself spinning up in the air. Fred put his arm around my waist and we all continued to walk. We were pretty much away from all the fires and yelling, so it was ok to walk. "Are you okay?" He asked me worriedly.

"Yeah I'm okay, just a bit shaken." I was also a bit pink, as Fred's hand was still around my waist. We got to the edge of the woods and we sat down near a tree stump. I sat next to Ginny. "Do you think those muggles will be ok?" Ginny questioned.

"Yeah, they will be fine." After a while, George said that we should go back now, as everything was quiet. We all got up and walked quickly towards the campsite. When we got safely to our tent, I sighed with relief. Percy, Charlie and Bill were back. Soon after, the rest of the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione were back. Mr Weasley told us to go back to sleep, even if it was only for a few hours. Early the next morning, we took a Portkey out of the campsite and back to The Burrow. The muggles were all ok, like I had told Ginny, and their memories had been modified.

There was mayhem at The Ministry. Apparently it was partially Mr Weasley's fault for making a false statement.

A few days later, we were heading back to Hogwarts. Mrs Weasley had got our school supplies for us, all except for the dress robes, which I had gone shopping for by myself. Finally I was going to start 4th year.

**Authors note:**

**Haha that was a boring chapter but at Hogwarts it will be better. I told my friend I was writing this and the name of the story AND THIS STORY IS SO CHEESY! She is gonna tease me for the rest of my life. IF YOU ARE READING THIS LILY I HATE YOU! Anyway please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

I got onto The Hogwarts Express with Fred and George.

"Sorry, I need to find someone." I said. George waved goodbye and I smiled. I don't think they would be to happy if they knew the who the person was. But I needed to find Draco Malfoy.

Hermione told me about some comments that he had made to her. That she was a muggle, and that he practically admitted that his parents were the people tourturing those poor muggles. After what seemed like years of searching, I found him sitting next to that slut Pansy and Crabbe and Goyle.

"Can I have a word Malfoy?" I asked, while glaring at Pansy, who gave Hermione a very hard time.

"Fine." Draco said coldly.

We walked into an empty compartment and I cornered him.

"Ok lets get things straight. I don't like you and you don't like me. But how you act towards Hermione isnt right. You know I'm a Mudblood too? If our friendship meant anything to you, please stop." I glared at Draco, while he looked at me with a strange look in his eyes.

"Don't call yourself that." Draco said, that strange look in his eyes. "And I do like you. A lot."

"Shut up Malfoy." I said quietly.

"Why should I?! Do you actually think I give a damn about blood heritage? I don't! My father forces me into things. I hate Granger because she is friends with Potter. No other reason."

"You do realise that I am friends with Potter. Why don't you hate me?" I replied, blushing. I think that I knew the answer.

"Yeah...well..." Draco's voice broke.

"Well what Malfoy! Seriously!" I was getting really annoyed now.

"Fine then! I like you! Your sweet, funny, smart and gorgeous. I should hate you, in my fathers eyes, but I don't. I'm sorry." Draco looked at the floor. Okay. Draco was hot, could be sweet, and this way, I could see if Ginny was right. And Fred cant control me!

"In what way do you like me Draco?"

"In this way." He whispered, and he kissed me. I felt my cheeks warm up and had a vision of myself doing this with Fred. What the hell! He wrapped his arms around me and gently pushed me against the wall. After a while, He pulled away .

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Yes! I will! But can we please keep this secret? Because you know...Fred..."

"Yeah thats a good idea. You know how my father would react." He looked relieved and happy.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I'm just happy that you said yes." Draco said, smiling. The smile actually reached his eyes, which was rare.

A few minutes later, I found Fred and George. "Do you know where Ginny is?" I asked them. I neeed to tell her what I did. "Nope," Fred replied. "And what do you look so happy about?"

"Oh nothing. I just saw Malfoy. Thats all." Fred glanced at George. "So why is your hair messy, you shirt halfway down your shoulder and your lipgloss smudged?" Fred said accusingly. He walked towards me and whispered, "You know next time you go snog Malfoy, clean up your evidence."

"Why would I snog Malfoy?"

"Cause you like him"

"Do not"

"Do so"

"Okay then Fred."

"Oh shut up with that sarcastic voice."

"No. Why should I?"

"Why did you snog Malfoy?"

"Oh I thought you knew the answer Fred."

"Well I don't."

"But you said that I apparently kissed him because I liked him!"

"Would you just shut up!"

Ok he definitley looked upset now.

I glared at him and walked away, supressing a smile. Fred was jealous.

Stupid feelings. Why am I so happy that Fred is jealous? I found Ginny in her compartment and I sat down. "Whats wrong?" She asked. I told her all about how malfoy acted and how Fred was jealous at which point she squealed. "You two would be so cute together!" I blushed and continued on with my story. "I don't really like Malfoy. But I do want to try this out." I said. "Are you annoyed that I'm dating Malfoy?" I asked.

"No, not really. Maybe, if he really likes you, he may become a bit less of a jerk." Ginny said. She always had good points. "But really, I don't think the relationship will last to long. Because you are in love with Fred." Ginny stated smugly. I went red, and I couldn't respond.

**Authors note:**

**Things will pick up once they get to Hogwarts! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:: Harry Potter is not mine. If it was, I would be rich.**

The Hogwarts great hall was amazing. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky. I could see the constellation, Sirius. I giggled to myself. Hermione told me about Sirius, and how he was an animagus. Funnily enough, he was a dog. Though I guess that all pureblood families had wizard names for their children. Me and Ginny sat down. I sat across from Fred. who glared at me. After the sorting, we had our feast. It was delicious. The whole way through the meal Fred and I never took eyes off each other, glaring. I stabbed a piece of meat with venom, never taking my eyes off his, which were an amazing sapphire shade. George kept trying to distract Fred by throwing food at his face. It almost distracted me. "Wow you two must really like each other if all you can do is stare." George stated, obviously trying to distract us. "Why would I like a girl who stoops so low as to kiss a Malfoy?" Fred said through gritted teeth. I kicked Fred under the table, hard. He winced slightly. For the rest of the meal, including dessert, we still glared at eachother. After dessert, Dumbledore started off with a speech. "Welcome back students, and welcome new students." The rest of the speech was cut off by a man entering. He must have been human, but it was hard to tell. His hands and face were so gnarled and scarred it looked scary. His eye was even scarier. One was small, dark and beady. The other was large and electric blue. It swiveled around the hall, his eye stopping on Harry Potter for a moment, then back to Dumbledore. He turned out to me Alastor 'Mad-eye" Moody, a well know and respected ex auror. No one knew why he was at Hogwarts. He was supposed to be mad these days, as his times as an auror both scarred him physically and emotionally. He thought that dustbins were attacking him, which was the latest allegation against him. Then Dumbledore announced something unexpected. "Sadly, the Inter-house Quidditch cup will not be taking place this year." Fred and George cried in outrage. Most of the students were still gazing at Mad Eye. The students on the Quidditch teams were yelling in outrage. He cleared his throat and continued. "As I was saying, we have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"YOU'RE JOKING! Fred said loudly. I could see the excitement and determination in his eyes. Why must he be so good looking?!

"I am not joking Mr Weasley", he said, "though now you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all got into a bar-"

McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry- Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.."

Dumbledore went on explaining. It turned out that the ministry decided to have another attempt , despite the high death toll.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it." Fred hissed, his face lit up with enthusiasm at the prospect of such glory and riches. He looked at me and smiled, such a sweet, genuine smile, that my heart melted. Damn those feelings!

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts, the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on the contenders this year. Only students that are of age, 17 or over, will be able to put forward their names for consideration." Dumbledore raised his voice, as many students made noises of outrage at his words, including Fred and George. "This is a measure that we feel is necessary, given that the Tournament tasks will be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth or seventh years will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge. I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under 17." Dumbledore's blue eyes flickered over to Fred and George, whose faces were mutinous. When the rest of the speech was over, Fred and George wouldnt budge, as they were glaring at Dumbledore. "They can't do that! Were 17 in April! Why can't we try!" George said indignantly.

"Well they're not stopping me from entering!" Fred said stubbornly.

"Of course you can still enter! The age restriction is stupid! It was only made to ensure no over ambitious first years entered. You two are smart and definitely focused enough to have a shot, no matter what the rules say! You should still go for it!" I exclaimed. It was true; pranking people for 6 years at Hogwarts does make you smart. Then it hit me. They only had one year left after this. Tears welled in my eyes. Fred looked at me, awed. "Thats why I love you, you always have good thinking."

"Um... did you just say that..." I trailed off. Fred loved me?

"I'm joking!" He said hastily. "It slipped out." His face was red.

"Are you crying?" George asked, changing the subject.

"No, I'm just tired." I lied. I really didn't want to lose my best friends. Suddenly a hand brushed past my hip and Draco Malfoy walked past, winking at me. I smirked.

"What was that about?" Fred asked.

"Nothing", I said breezily. "Let's go to the common room."

What with the Triwizard Tournament, dating Malfoy, Ginny's so called theory and a new professor, I could tell that this year would be interesting.

**Authors note:**

**OOOh! Freddie loves Annie! Review plz :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note:**

**I think you will like this chapter...lol! Enjoy and review! :P**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

The next day we started lessons. The lesson I was waiting for was Defense Against the Dark Arts, as Madeye was teaching it. But to start off, we had herbology with the Hufflepuffs. I said goodbye to Fred, George and Lee Jordan, who were discussing ways to fool the impartial judge. Herbology was disgusting, as we were squeezing the pus from bubotubers. Care of magical creatures was... different. Hagrid had brought in Blast-Ended Skrewts. These creatures looked like shell less lobsters, horribly pale and disgustingly slimy. They were interesting to look at, but some seemed to have stingers. Hagrid said that we could make a project of looking after them. For Hagrid's sake, I tried to look excited.

"And why would we want to raise them?" The slytherins arrived, and suprise suprise, the speaker was Draco. He smirked at me and continued bullying Hagrid. The rest of the lesson was a blur of people being injured, and complaints from students. At the end Draco walked up next to me. "Well that was a waste of time." Draco stated.

"Just because you didn't like it doesn't mean we all hated it!" I snapped. I really needed to stop malfoy being a jerk.

"Don't pretend that you liked it; you were grimacing the whole time." Draco looked smugly at me.

"Don't try and pretend you know me; you don't!" But if Draco heard this, he didn't take notice. "Meet me in the dungeons at 11 tonight." He whispered.

The hour was pointless, as we had Divination. After Divination, Malfoy confronted Ron, this time with a newspaper article. It was about how Mr Weasley shamed the ministry, and of course, it was written by Rita Skeeter. Malfoy kept goading Harry and Ron, until he took a comment too far, this time about Ron's mother, and Harry snapped.

"You know you're mother Malfoy? That expression she's got, like shes got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?" Harry said, his anger flaring up. Draco's face tinged with pink. "Dont you dare insult my mother, Potter."

"Keep your fat mouth shut then." Said Harry, turning away. Malfoy drew hi wand and shot a spell at Harry's head. It grazed Harrys head . Harry grabbed for his wand but before he could even take it out a voice yelled. "Oh no you dont. Laddie!" Madeye stood on the marble staircase and suddeny a white ferret stood where Draco was moments before. Moody started lecturing Draco about not shooting when someones back was turned. Draco was bouncing up and down, in ferret form. I started laughing hyterically. "Is that a student?" Professor McGonagall asked furiously.

"Technically its a ferret." Moody said calmly. Professor McGonagall started lecturing Moody about never using transfiguration as a punishment. I ran inside and started giggling. I got to the Gryffindor table and ran into Fred's arms and started laughing. "Um... why are you crying?" Fred asked worredly. I looked up and laughed. "I'm... not ...crying." I tried to say without laughter. "Malfoy turned into a ferret! And he went down Crabbe's pants and Goyle got him out and.." I started laughing again. Fred and George laughed, more at me laughing. "Put a silencing charm on her!" George said. Fred pulled out his wand and I tried to step forwards and stop him but it didn't work. "Sorry, you were scaring the first years with your laugh!" Fred apologised. Whoops. I glared and grabbed my wand and reversed it. "Don't you dare do that again!" Then I sat down and ate. My laughter was mostly gone. "So who turned Malfoy into a ferret?" George asked.

"Moody. He did it because Draco cursed Harry behind his back." I replied.

"He is such a cool teacher! We had him earlier. He really knows what it's like, you know, he's actually experienced the dark arts." Fred said.

"We don't have him till Thursday," I groaned.

In the common room that night, Fred, George and Lee JOrdan were again discussing ways of fooling the impartial judge. I sat down where they were. "So Annabelle, how do you think we could fool the judge?" George asked. I thought for a while. "Well you need to convince who or what ever this impartial judge is. Hey, if it is a magical object you could fool it! Just wait a second" I ran upstairs and grabbed my potions book. I ran back downstairs and gave it to them. "Red the parts on aging potions, as you need to be older."

"Yeah we thought of that, but I don't think it could hoodwink the person. And anyway, the good aging potions are really hard to make, and they require ingredients that are only found in Snape's storage cupboard. Oh, and we would need a book that has the method, and a good ageing potion method would only be in the restricted section." George concluded.

"Ok firstly, who says that the judge is a person? A person wouldn't be impartial, as eveyone is biased in their own way. So it is probably a magical object. Secondly, if you all helped each other make the potion, it wouldn't be hard. And getting the ingredients? Thats easy! You, Fred and Lee have been at Hogwarts for 6 years. After all your mischief, do you really think that sneaking into Snape's personal stores would be that hard? And finally, you seem to have forgotten that potions is my best subject, and I have this." I pulled out an old leather book from behind my back. It was titled Advanced and Dangerous Potion Brewing. I gave it to George. "Use this and I am making no promises, but it could work. If it doesnt, dont blame me. I warned you. Make your own choice now." I finished. Fred jumped up and hugged me, followed my Fred and Lee. "Thank you so much!" Lee said smiling. Fred glared at Lee for a second then smiled. "This will work!" Fred exclaimed. "We just need to go down to the dungeons and-" Shit. I still had to meet Draco down in the dungeons! "Sorry, I'll be back!" I ran to the girls dormatories and found a black tank top and black skinny jeans. I got a pair of converse and quickly got dressed. Wearing black was probably the safest, as I would less easily be spotted. I ran back downstairs and Fred and George were staring at me weirdly. "What was that for? And why the fancy tight clothes?" Fred said, eying my shirt. I for once didn't have an explanation. Why, at 10 pm, was I dressed in clothing that I never wore? "Um.. well you see..." I looked around the room for ideas. A girl who looked like Luna Lovegood was reading. Luna. That's it! "I'm going to meet Luna Lovegood." I said firmly.

"Well that doesnt explain why your wearing that clothing." George said slowly. Damn. "Well George, I happen to always where these clothes. You just don't pay attention."

"No you don't." Fred stated firmly.

"And how do you know?" I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Freddie pays close attention to you." George stated, sniggering. I rolled my eyes and changed the subject. "So a wonder what the students from the other schools will be like?"

An hour later the common room was mostly empty. Only Fred and George were left, and Lee had gone to bed a while earlier. "Does my hair look okay?" I asked them.

"Geez Annabelle why the worry? It looks fine as always." Fred told me. I blushed.

"What are you and Lovegood doing anyway?" George asked.

"We are studying nargles." I said firmly. fred and George sniggered.

I was in the dungeons looking around for Draco. Then he appeared, looking slightly eerie in the dim lighting. "Thanks for coming", he whispered, brushing a piece of my hair off my face. He lead me to a broom cupboard. I raised an eyebrow. "It's bigger on the inside." He said.

"DOCTOR WHO!" I said!

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's see if it really is bigger on the inside, like the Tardis." I said, being the Doctor Who fan that I am. Draco looked at me weirdly but we walked in. It really was bigger on the inside. "Sounds like you have had experience with this cupboard!" I said smiling.

"Yeah, I have...with Pansy." Draco said the name like it was posion.

"You don't like her?" I asked.

"Hell no! She's a slut and she only likes and wants me for one reason." Draco spat out. He talked about stuff for a while. "Can I show you something?" Draco asked softly.

"Okay."

Draco lifted his shirt up until I could see a large, purple and blue bruise. It was swollen. "How..." I trailed off. It looked so painful.

"My father did it to me. Over the holidays. I don't even know why. You want to know why I always stick up for my mother? Its because she is the one who sticks up for me. Every time he beats me." This was horrible. How could Mr Malfoy do that to his own son? I gently reached out and touched his bruise softly. He groaned and then stopped, grabbing my hand and pressing it to his lips. "WHy don't you ask Madam Pomfrey to fix it? She would do it?" I suggested gently.

"And then I would have to explain how I got it." He said bluntly. He took his shirt off completley and my eyes widened at how fit he was. He smirked. "Like what you see?" He asked.

"You wish." I muttered.

"I've got scars up here near my collarbone from my father as well." He said. I gently touched the scars near his neck aand gently kissed him. I pulled away slowly.

"So do you have any scars?" He asked.

"Why are we talking about scars?" I asked.

'No idea." He replied, smirking.

"Okay, I do have some." I pulled my shirt off and this time Draco's eyes widened. "Like what you see Malfoy?" I asked.

"Yes I do, and I can admit it too." He replied. I rolled my eyes.

"On my back I have scars from when I got slammed into a wall." I said softly.

"Who slammed you into a wall?" Draco asked.

"Girls in my class when I was in a muggle school."

"That's horrible!" He said. "Did they bully you?"

"Yeah they did, and I don't know why. I never did anything to them" I said, tears coming to my eyes. He wiped them away.

"Draco... you know that you do bully Harry sometimes..."

"Yeah I know, but you know why. If Snape thinks I'm being to nice he will tell my father. And you know what happens then.."

I leaned against his shoulder and sighed. I really didn't know how to stop him from being like this to Harry.

"You ok?" He asked softly.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I replied.

"Good." Draco replied, kissing me softly. I pulled away and asked if he had locked the door. He had. So we continued kissing softly. There was a scuffle outside and some how the locked door opened, and Fred and George stared at me, with only a bra covering my chest and Draco, whose hand was around my waist. shit.

**CLIFFHANGER! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Previously:

Fred and George walked in in Annabelle and Draco Malfoy making out.

"What the hell!" Fred said incredulously. They had closed the door and they seemed to be out of breath.

"Malfoy get your hands off her!" George almost yelled. I know that they were looking out for me, but they had no right. Fred was staring at me. Then his eyes turned to Draco. His eyes were cold. Fred stepped towards me and pulled me aside and punched Draco in the face. "What the heck was that for Fred! Did you ever stop and think that I wanted to make out with him? But no! You had to go and punch him!" I was fuming now. I went and mended Draco, whose nose was bleeding heavily. "Look, why the hell are you even with him! He's a jerk and you know it! He has hurt Hermione verbally and not to metion is rude to my family! And you know what he wants you for!" George said disgustedly.

"Weasley, why would I do that to her?" Draco asked. Fred was staring at me again, until I realised that my shirt was still off. I grabbed it and put it back on, but Fred continued to stare at me. "Because she is rather beautiful and heaps of guys fancy her. And your a Malfoy, thats what you do. Stuff up people's lives." Fred stated. Fred thought I was beautiful? If I was blushing then, I was blushing now. "Weasley, the only reason I am wasting my time talking to you is because Annabelle would want me to. Yeah she's beautiful, but I genuinley like her. If I wanted to do that, don't you think I already would have!"

"Fred," I whispered. I got up and walked towards him. "I know you care about me. But you don't have to worry. I can look after myself. You and George are the best friends I could ever ask for, but please. go." Fred looked at me with a wild look in his eyes. George glared at Draco and they left. I started crying. "Hey, its ok!" Draco said soothingly. I cried into his shoulder for a while. He gently kissed my jawbone as I did. After a while I stopped. "You should go back and make it up to them." He whispered, kissing my tears away. I kissed him and pulled away.

A few minutes later I was in the Gryffindor common room. George had gone to bed, but Fred sat near the fireplace, staring at the fire. He looked at me, and I saw tears in his sapphire eyes. Why was he so worked up about this? He stood up and looked at me with that wild look in his eyes. We were the only ones in the common room. "Explain." I said bluntly.

"We were looking for potions ingredients. We stole a key from Filch earlier that unlocked all cupboard doors. Snape was in the cupboard, and we ran to the nearest cupboard." Fred said, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Why do I always catch you with him! He's a jerk and you know it!" Fred said in a raised voice.

"I told you. I can do what I like! I make my own choices. Do you think I'm stupid! Like I can't tell good from bad!" I said in a slightly louder voice.

"No! I don't! At all! Your smart and beautiful, And thats why you need to be careful! There are so many guys who would kill to date you, and thats a fact!" Fred yelled.

"So you don't think that I am capable of saying no to someone? Or do you think I'm weak and pathetic and I can't help myself! Do you really think that bullying, physical and mental, would make me into one of those pathetic girls?" I yelled, furious.

"You never told me you were physically bullied." Fred said quietly.

"Well I was. Want proof?" I took my shirt off and ignored the way Fred's eyes flickered to my chest. I showed him my back. "The scars are from all the times those girls hurt me." i said quietly. Fred looked at me with pity and gently ran his fingers along the scars, making me jump. I was really red right now. "What happened to us! We used to be inseparable. Since 3rd year, it hasn't been like that." Fred said softly. Honestly, I didn't know the answer. "We are always fighting." I whispered. Fred put an arm around me and we sat down on the couch. "I'm sorry. That I didn't trust your judgment about Malfoy. I should. I guess I was just jealous of how close you were." Fred said, not taking his eyes off me. "I was jealous the way you were talking to him. Like you could tell him anything. The way you used to talk to me. Yeah, I waited around after we were supposed to leave, and I heard your coversation." He said.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm such a bitch all of the time. Like when you made me that Oliver Wood thing. And all the times you were only looking out for me. I'm sorry Freddie." I whispered. He gave me a big hug.

"You don't need to apologise. You truly are amazing." Fred said. He was so sweet.

**such a cheesy chapter! ahaha! Stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9

When I woke up in the morning, I was on the common room couch. It was early, but I couldn't sleep again, so I went and got ready. In the girls dorm, Hermione was already awake and reading a book. "Where were you?" Hermione asked. I told her the long story. "So your dating Malfoy." Hermione stated.

"Yes I am. He likes me, so maybe I can make him a better person. Don't tell anyone." I said.

"Okay. But if you get hurt, I will be there for you." Hermione said, giving me a hug. I got dressed into my robes and brushed my elbow length wavy brown hair. The sun started to hit my hair so you could see the auburn streaks.

On Thursday, we had Moody in Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins. This was the lesson that I was excited for. i got into the classroom with Hermione, and Moody stood with three spiders. "Put your books away. You wont need them. Now I have recieved a letter from Professor Lupin that stated that you have all learned a great deal about Drak Creatures. But you are all very behind on dealing with curses. So straight to it. Curses come in many different strengths and forms. According to the ministry you are only supposed to learn counter curses. i'm not supposed to teach you illegal curses until 6th year. But Professor Dumbledore believes that you can handle those curses, as do I. I believe that if you don't know what the curses are like, how are you supposed to know what its like in real life. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody yelled, making me jump."So, do any of you know what curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?" Moody asked, his eye swiveling around the classroom. Ron raised his hand. "Er, my Dad told me about one...is it called the Imperius curse or something?" Moody nodded and demonstrated with one of the spiders. He made it jump and do backflips. It started tap dancing and everyone except me laughed. How was it funny? I'm sure that none of them would be laughing if it was them. Moody stopped. "Think it's funny do you?" He growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you." I looked around the room an everyone stopped laughing. "You!" Moody yelled, looking at me. "Mason isn't it?" He asked. I nodded. "You wern't you all think you would be laughing if it was your friend or your family that was being controlled. I have had collegues that Iit has happened to, and trust me when I say that I didn't feel like laughing in the least! Mason, I think you are the only person that hasnt laughed, including the 5th, 6th and 7th years that I have taught. Good work. If only other students were as constantly vigilant as you." Moody yelled. Draco looked at me and winked. "Anyone know another one?" This time Moody picked Neville, who looked uncomfortable. "Theres the Crutiatus Curse." Neville said in a small voice. Moody took his wand out and pointed it at the spider. "Crucio." He muttered. The spider began twitching and rocking from side to side. If it had a voice, I'm sure it would be screaming. "Stop it!" Hermione said shrilly. She was looking at Neville, who had a pained expression on his pale face. Moody then asked for the final unforgivable curse. Hermione raised a shaky hand and Moody asked her. "Avada Kedavra." She whispered.

'Ah yes. The killing curse." Moody grabbed a spider and placed it on the table. I started to shiver. "Avada Kedavra!" Moody roared. There was a flash of green light and the spider rolled and was dead. Tears sprang to my eyes and I stifled a cry. "Not nice. Not pleasant. And there is no counter curse. There's no blocking it. Only one person has ever survived, and he is sitting right in front of me." Harry Potter went red and looked at the black board.

After class, it was the end of lessons for the day. I walked into the great hall and spotted Fred and George. The class with Moody scared me, and I still had tears in my eyes and trailed down my cheeks. "What's wrong?" George asked. "In Moody's class, he killed a spider. I know it seems pathetic that I'm crying, but I can't believe that he did that." I said. George rubbed my shoulder and Fred said, "Annabelle you are not pathetic. You are one of the strongest girls I know. Moody shouldn't have done that." Agh! Why must he make me blush. "Oh look Freddie, Annie is blushing!" George said. Fred smirked. I stuck the finger at him and laughed. They were truly amazing friends.

A few days later Moody announced that we would all have the Imperius curse placed on us, in order to learn what it felt like. I was really nervous. "Imperio." Moody said. "Belly flop onto the table." A voice in my head told me. "Why" Another voice asked. "Do it!" The other voice hissed. So I prepared to jump. "WHy should you?" Another voice told me. "What are you going to gain from doing a stupid thing?" So I prepared to flip but part of me stopped it so my stomach and my head both got banged onto the table. "Well done Mason! You and Potter have been the only ones close to beating it." Moody kept trying out the curse on Harry and I, until we both could throw it off. I had a lot of injuries.

That night in the common room Fred and George were writing a letter to Ludo Bagman, who hadnt given them back the money that they won. Fred noticed me wincing and asked why. At first I wouldn't tell him, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the back of the common room. "Why are you in pain?" fred asked worredly. "Today Moody put the Imperius curse on the 4th years. I came close to throwing it off the first time, so he kept putting it on me and Harry until we could throw it off." I said wincing.

"Where are you hurt?" He asked. I pulled up my shirt enough so he could see the bruising on my stomach. He gently ran his fingers across it, making me groan. Fire spread on my stomach and I looked at Fred with wide eyes. I showed him my other injuries, such as the one on my head and the cuts on my legs. We sat down on the stone floor. "I told you that you were strong. No oe in my year could fight off the imperius curse." Fred said in awe, staring at me. "Oi Fred! Sorry to break up your love time but we need you!" Lee Jordan yelled. We both went red and walked over to George and Lee.

Nothing much happened in the weeks leading up to the 30th of October, when the delegations from the other schools arrived. Fred and George were getting excited. On the morning the day that the delegations arrived, Fred and George were discussing Ludo Bagman again. "Its a bummer alright", George was saying gloomily to Fred and I. "But if he wont talk to us in person, we'll have to send him the letter after all. Or we'll stuff it into his hand, he can't avoid us forever." Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking towards us. "Who's avoiding you?" Ron asked.

"Wish you would", Fred said, looking irritated.

"Whats a bummer?" Ron asked George.

"Having a nosy git like you for a brother," George replied.

"Annabelle?"

"Yes Ron?" I replied innocently.

"Can you tell us?" Ron asked, battering his eyelashes. I giggled.

"Sorry Ron. And no, battering your eyelashes will not make me tell you, though it does make you look more feminine." Ron went pink and Fred and George coughed over there pumpkin juice. Fred winked at me and George grinned. We started talking about the triwizard tournament and how they were going to enter. Then Hermione got onto the subject of House Elves, and I rolled my eyes. She wanted to start this spew thing, which supported elf rights. When Hermione asked Fred, George and I if we wanted a S.P.E.W badge, we blantantly said no. We had been down to the kitchens before, and the elves were happy. Fred became very interested in his bacon and we started playing foot tiggy under the table because we really didn't want to pay attention to Hermione. George however, leant towards Hermione . "Have you ever been down in the kitchens, Hermione?"

'No, of course not. I hardly think students are are all

owed to-"

"Well we have", said George, indicating me and Fred. "Loads of times, to nick food. And we've met them and they are happy! They think that they have the best job in the world-"

"Thats because they are brainwashed and uneducated!" Hermione said hotly.

"Hermione, exactly how many elves have you met? Two? Well Fred, George and I have met pretty much all of the elves in Hogwarts. and thats alot. And they are all happy! I know that your trying to help, but if they're happy, why take that away from them? How do you know that they are brainwashed and uneducated? So maybe Dobby was an exception, but that's because he had the Malfoy's as owners. Dumbledore is the Hogwarts elves' master, and do you really think he would brainwash them? No! Hermione, considering that you have only met two elves, you are sounding incredibly ignorant." I finished. George and Fred looked smug, and Ron mouthed thanks at me. Hermione looked beaten. "Well Annabelle, we'll see. I bet more people will agree with me than you. And I thought that you would stick up for the Malfoy family, considering Draco is your boyfriend." Hermione hissed. She must really be worked up about this, if she was announcing my secrets to the school. Harry looked angry, Ron looked pained and Hermione looked smug. "You said-" I hissed. Fred put a hand on my leg and gave me a warning look. I blushed and shoved his hand off me. Lavender Brown and Pavati Patil were sitting there with their mouths open. "Great." I hissed at her. "Now you've done it. The gossip queens of Gryffindor have heard. Thanks a bunch Hermione." I stalked off. "I'll go." said George. George caught up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "She had no right to say that!" George exclaimed.

"Tell me something I don't know." I replied. I started crying, and George led me outside. "Why did she do that! I was just telling her my opinion on house elves. And she had to go announcing my secret to the school!" I started really crying now. "Its only a matter of time until the whole school knows, since Lavender and Pavati know."

"Fred told me about the resons why you did it. I mean dating him. I'm not overly annoyed, but he is. Annabelle, Fred really likes you. and it would break him if you were hurt." George said quietly. He wrapped his arms around me and we just sat there for a while. "Classes are about to start soon. We better go." George said. We walked back into the Great Hall and Fred jumped on me and hugged me. I giggled and blushed. Hermione looked teary.

No one really payed attention during lessons, especially during potions. I was paired up with Draco and he kept kissing me when Snape wasnt looking. After lessons, I went and put my bags upstairs and rushed back down to the enterance hall. We were filed in a line according to our years, and I was between Hermione and Seamus. Seamus grinned at me. Suddenly a giant carriage was flying through the air. Dumbledore said that it was Beauxbatons. It was drawn by giant horses. A giant woman stepped out of the carriage. She was the bigggest woman I had ever seen. Her name was Madame Maxime. A few minutes later a mast appeared from the bottom of the lake. Slowly, a huge ship came up from the water, gleaming in the moonlight. A man was leading the students, who looked like they were wearing heavy coats. The man leading the students had grey hair, yellowing teeth and a rather weak chin. "Dumbledore! how are you my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff." Dumbledore replied.

"Dear old Hogwarts. Come on Viktor." Karkaroff beconed to a boy with thick eyebrows. Seamus nudged me. "Its Viktor Krum!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! Enjoy! :O**

When we entered the great hall with all the new guests, Dumbledore began with a speech, welcoming the new students. There was quite a different selection of food. The French food was quite nice. I still couldn't believe that Viktor Krum was here. In fact, neither couldn't Ron, as all he was doing was staring at Krum, who had seated at the Slytherin table Halfway through the meal. A few moments later,a girl with silvery, long blond hair, blue eyes and perfect teeth asked for some French dish. Ron went purple and Fred spluttered at Ron's reaction. "She's a Veela!" Ron said hoarsely.

"Oh as if Ron! I don't see anyone else looking at her like that!" Hermione stated angrily.

"I'm telling you! They don't make them like that at Hogwarts!" Ron replied, his flush fading away. Fred looked me right in my eyes and said "They make them better at Hogwarts." It was my turn to go purple. George smirked and Fred said, "Stop being adorable Annie! You blush every time I say something to you!" Fred said, turning pink himself. Fred did have basis in what he said. I always blushed when he complimented me. Fred was laughing about something George said. Why did I always blush when he said something nice to me?

Why did I get butterflies every time I looked at him?

Why did I?

I like him.

Shit.

I started staring at his every move. The way he pushed his hair out of his eyes, the way he laughed.

Since when did I turn into one of those girls from Bold and the Beautiful?

Since when did I have a crush on my best friend?

Shit.

After dessert Dumbledore started to make a speech. Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman were also seated. Fred and George looked delighted to see him. Dumbledore introduced the students to Bagman and Crouch. Bagman got a much louder applause. Filch brought out a large casket. "The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr Crouch and Mr Bagman, and they have made necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways... their magical prowess - their daring- their powers of deduction- and, of course, their ability to cope with danger. As you know, three champions compete in the tournament, one from each participating school. They will be marked on how well they can perform each of the tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after three tasks will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector... The Goblet of Fire." Dumbledore concluded. He pulled out his wan and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open and Dumbledore reached in and procured a goblet full of blue, dancing flames. "Anyone who wishes to submit themselves as a champion must write their name and school clearly on a piece of parchment, and drop it into the Goblet. Aspiring champions have 24 hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the Goblet will return the names of the three it judged most worthy to represent their school. And to ensure that no one yields to temptation, I will be drawing an age line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under 17 will be able to cross the line. And please ensure that you wholeheartedly want to compete, as if your name is chosen, there is no going back. Goodnight to you all." Dumbledore concluded.

"An age line!" Fred said, his sapphire eyes glinting. 'Well that should be fooled by an aging potion, shouldn't it?" He said, winking at me and smiling warmly. My stomach backflipped. "And once your names in that Goblet, you're laughing! It cant tell whether your seventeen or not!" Fred concluded. Hermione started rambling on about how they don't know enough skills and so on. I made a point of yawning. "Speak for yourself." George said shortly.

In the common room that night, Fred was asking if the aging potion would work. "Well honestly I don't think it will. Because if a powerful wizard like Dumbledore drew an age line..."

"But you said!"

"i said make your own choice Freddie. But read up on aging potions." I said, getting back to my boring Divination homework. Suddenly I was lifted up and spun around in the air by Fred. "Ow! Put me down Freddie!" I squealed. He spun me around some more until he fell on the couch, and I fell on top of him. We both went pink and he smirked. I got up but I was so dizzy that I fell on top of Fred again. He smirked. "Can't resist me now can you Mason?"

"You wish Weasley." I said, raising an eyebrow. I got up and walked back over to my homework. Fred grabbed my waist and sat down on the same chair as me. I blushed. "Oh my merlin Annie! Stop being adorable!" Fred said incredulously. i slapped him lightly and tried to ignore my butterflies. "Its squishy." I said. "Get off!"

"No." Fred stated. I stuck my tongue at him and sat on his lap. "Happy?" I asked innocently.

"Hmm. Let me think. I have a gorgeous, fun, sweet girl on my lap. I think I am." Fred said, smiling. It took all my self control not to kiss him, but I did blush. "Help me with my homework Freddie." I said.

"Oh yay! Divination. Just make up hilarious and tragic predictions and she'll lap it up." Fred said wisely. I stood up to reach for the quill and Fred stood up to get the parchment. When we went to sit down, we fell on the floor. I looked around and found George laughing, as he had pulled the chair away. As I had went to sit on Fred's lap, I fell on top of him and my leg has around his waist. "I knew you wanted me!" Fred whispered into my ear. I shivered. I stood up and faced George. I was going to punch him but I laughed instead. That evening was fun, and I got my homework done. Later, Fred and George left to get potions ingredients.

**HAHA This chappie was sooo fun to write! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

I have to break up with Draco. That was the first thought that entered my mind when I woke up on Halloween. It was early morning, but I knew that Draco got up early and got eclairs from the kitchen. I had seen him do it.

I found him several minutes later, walking to the owlery, which was different. "Hey gorgeous," He greeted me. I went pink. "We need to talk." I said, my voice shaking. I liked Draco. He was there for me. But I couldn't keep lying to him. I grabbed his hand and dragged him into a brrom cupboard. He kissed me. How could I do this? He liked me. But I can't date malfoy and have a stupid massive crush on Fred. I pulled away. "Draco. You are so sweet to me, and you care about me. But I fancy Fred. I don't know how, I don't know when, but I do." I concluded. Draco looked at me and tilted my chin up. "Does he make you happy?" He asked.

"More than you could imagine." I whispered.

"Then its ok. I really really like you. all I want is for you to be happy." Draco said quietly. I could see the pain in his stormy eyes. I leaned up and kissed him, for the last time. He wrapped his hands around me and kissed me roughly. He pulled away, panting. "Friends?" Draco asked.

"Friends."

I walked back to the common room and spotted Fred and George making the potion. Fred grinned when he saw me and waved. "What's your probem?" Fred asked. I realised that I had been walking slightly sadly.

"I broke up with Malfoy."

"Are you ok?" George asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Why?" Fred asked. He looked relieved that we were over.

"I like someone else." I said, looking any where but Fred. Fred put an arm around my shoulders and squeezed me. I changed the subject.

"The potion wont work." I said.

"It will. We looked in some advanced potions books last night and it said that it would work." George replied. I opened my mouth to respond but Fred put a finger to my lips. I bit down hard. "OUCH!" EW ANNIE GERMS!" He shrieked in a rather girly manner. I smirked and tried to look innocent. Fred glared at me. I smiled sweetly back at him and went to get ready for lessons.

The lessons past quite quickly that day. Hermione apologised to me about the whole Malfoy thing. She had asked Parvati and Lavender to not tell anyone, and they agreed. But some how I knew that would'nt last to long.

That afternoon Fred and _George_ were about to take the aging potion. "Bottoms up." Fred said. The took the potion and stepped beyond the age line. Suddenly they were shot out of the age line and into the air. The landed a few feet away from me. I started laughing as they grew beards. They started wrestling and yelling at each other. They stopped when Viktor Krum walked in and placed his name in The Goblet.

That night the champions were chosen. Viktor Krum was chosen to represent Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour was chosen to represent Beauxbatons. The Hogwarts champion was Cedric Diggory. Fred and George looked annoyed at this. I kind of expected some sort of scandal, where a younger student was chosen. Well I was right, as harry Potter was chosen. He plainly had the look on his face that said _why is it always me? _There were looks of outrage from many of the students. Personally, I felt sorry for him.

The next few weeks leading up to the first task were horrible for Harry. People had made badges that sported the phrase Potter Stinks.

The First Task came along. Fred and George were taking bets as to who would perform best in the task. It turned out that the first task was getting a Golden Egg. Sounds simple right? Well, add a mother dragon to that and it was definitely not simple. And to Harry's luck, he got the most aggressive dragon. But, he passed the task.

Late that afternoon Fred, George and I took a secret passage down to Honeydukes cellar, so we could get some sweets. The walk took forever, so I had an idea. "Sit down." I told Fred and George. They looked at me oddly but did so. "Glisseo." I said. The downward path turned into a slide. "Well come on!" I said. We slid down the path, laughing. When we got back to Hogwarts, we went down to the kitchen and got more food.

That night in the common room Gryffindor had a party celebrating Harry's achievements. Harry walked down from the boys dormitories and Fred and George let off some fireworks. Lee Jordan walked towards Harry and grabbed the Golden Egg. "Blimey this is heavy. Open it!" After a bit of persuading, harry opened it. The noise was awful. I covered my ears. "Shut it!" Fred bellowed.

"what was that? Sounded like a banshee... maybe you have to fight one of them!" Said Seamus Finnigan.

"It was someone being toutured! You have to fight the Cruciatus Curse!" Neville Longbottom said, his face pale.

"Don't be a prat Nevvile. That's illegal." said George. "They wouldn't use the cruciatus curse on champions. I thought it sounded a bit like Percy singing... maybe you've gotta fight him while he's in the shower." I spat out my pumpkin juice in laughter. Fred and George started offering people cookies. Suddenly Neville turned into a large canary and Fred started laughing. "Canary Creams! George and I invented them. Seven sickles each!" Fred yelled to the crowd. The party went until 1 am, by which time I was really tired. "Ickle Anniekins is tired. Time for bed." Fred said, smirking.

A few days later, Professor McGonnagal gathered all students (gryffindor) from 4th to 7th year in The great hall. "I have something to say to you all. The Yule ball is approaching - a traditional part of the Triwizard tournament. It is a dance, in which you may invite a younger students if you wish. It is open to 4th year and above." Mcgonnagal went on for a while and started demonstarting a traditional waltz with Ron. Fred and George were red in the face from restraining their laughter. 'now who wants to try?" She said. many of the girls got up, squealing. I stayed exactly where I was, as did most of the guys. Fred was mouthing something to me. I frowned and he sighed. He started miming what he must have been saying. He wanted to dance with me. I shook my head and mimed 'I don't dance.' Professor McGonnagal glared. "Mrs Mason, please announce to whom with you were communicating and why?"

"I was communicating with Fred, who was asking if I wanted to dance with him." i said, going bright red. Fred mouthed _adorable _at me and my blush became darker.

"well then. You and Mr Weasley may dance as our volunteer couple." McGonnagal stated. There were wolf whistles from the crowd, mainly George. Fred got up and walked towards me. He placed his hand on my waist and his other hand in my hand. I grumbled. "I hate dancing!" i said bitterly. Fred smiled. Soon we wernt the only people dancing, so we started messing around. He spun me around until my head was spinning and lifted me up and twirled me around. McGonnagal turned her head towards us and we got sent out of the hall. "Yes!" I hissed. We ran up to the common room before McGonnagal changed her mind. "That was the most embarrassing thing that has happened to me!" I said. Fred laughed at me and I punched him lightly. "I don't think your a bad dancer." Fred said to me.

"I never said I was. I just hate it."

"Why?" Fred asked. I sighed.

"I don't generally hate it. I just hate dancing with people." fred raised an eyebrow. "Bad experiences at school discos." I said. "I hate asking people. I hate people wolf whistling like George. I just generally dislike it. Nothing about you!" I said hastily. "actually, dancing with you was really fun." Fred smiled at me and I went pink. "So going to the ball with me wouldn't be too bad?" He asked.

"What? Oh wait..." I trailed off, knowing what he was saying.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" Fred asked. I went beetroot red and stammered. "Y-yes." Fred smiled warmly at me. "Now your blushing and stammering!" He said, looking at me like I was adorable. "Fifty times." Fred said.

"What?" I asked.

"you've blushed 5o times today because of something I have said." Fred said smugly. "I never knew I was so irresistible!" He said happily.

"You counted?" I asked. Then he went red.

"Well yeah, as you blush all the time." Fred gave me a hug. "Wanna skip classes for the rest of the afternoon?" He asked.

"Sure!" I replied. "We have divination and history of magic. So of course!"

"Okay. Let me go get Georgie." Fred said. A few minutes later, Fred returned with George. "What have you been doing?" George asked suspiciously. "Oh you know, just messing around." Fred replied as innocently as he could. George gasped. "And is Annabelle pregnant?" George asked, pretending to look shocked. I went purple and looked down at the floor. Fred was doing the same. "Ew George! I'm only 15! And ... ew! Like I would do that!" I said.

"Sure you wouldnt Annie. Sure you wouldnt. Maybe not now but in a few years.." George trailed off, smirking wickedly. "GEORGE!" Fred said annoyed. "What have I told you! I wouldnt do that with her!" Fred said, then regretting what he said.

"So you discussed doing _that_ with me, did you Fred?" i asked, smirking.

"NO! i meant to say that I wouldnt do anything like that with you! Because George seems to think I'm in love with you!" Fred said, tinging pink.

"Well dear brother, I think that Annie is also in love with you." George said.

"GEORGE!"

"Annie, Freddie, there's only one way to tell for sure. Kiss." George said, his eyes glinting.

**Ohhh whats gonna happen next! AHAHAHA! So where I am its Christmas eve so MERRY XMAS! I am gonna start writing a fanfic about Oliver Wood and an OC, who yes will be called Annabelle. HAHA I love using my name ahah! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Read and Review!**

"And hows that going to do anything?" I snapped.

"Look Annie, its fine. You don't have to." Fred said softly. I wanted to, really, but Fred would hate me if I did.

"Good." I said, stalking off. Fred looked hurt and George looked annoyed. I guess that was a bit harsh of me.

Later that night, I told Ginny what happened. She had the same annoyed look that George had. "Since I have been at Hogwarts, its has been annoyingly obvious that you like each other. Fred goes on about you at home. Its getting a bit tiring!" Ginny said.

"Ok, I like Fred but he does not like me in that way! He has a thing for Angelina, thats obvious." I said sadly. Ginny conjured up a bucket of water and tipped in on my head. "Wake up! Are you blind!" Ginny yelled while she stalked off.

The next few days annoyed me. As the Yule Ball was coming up, everyone was asking people to attend with them. And it was surprising how many guys asked me, including Cormac Mcglaggen. That was the only guy who I didn't feel bad about rejecting. I complained about this to Fred and George in the common room that evening. "Well what did you expect?!" George said incredulously.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your smart, but your not afraid to break the rules, your kind to people, you are funny and your great company. Not to mention you are the most beautiful girl in the school." Fred said, colour flooding his cheeks. I turned magenta and looked away. Fred smirked. "Me? The most beautiful girl in the school? As if!" I snorted.

"Well who do you think is your competition?" George asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Fred I am not. And I bet you that no one else will ask me to the ball." I said.

"Lets make this interesting. If a guy does ask you, we win. You have to wear your underwear out here for the rest of the night. And we chose what you wear." George said. I cringed but agreed.

"Fine. Its agreed. But if I win, you two must wear your underwear out here for the rest of the night." I said firmly.

At seven thirty, so far no one had asked me. That was good. Then Cormac walked into the common room. Shit. we glanced at me but walked to the boys dormitories. Phew. A few minutes later Cormac walked towards me. "Hey Annabelle. I know you said no before, but will you go to the ball with me?" Agh!

"Um sorry no." I said. He looked upset but walked away.

Fred and George got up and made a beeline towards me. "So we win!" Fred said.

"Agh!" I gave the twins permission to go into the girls dormitories. "This is gonna be fun!" Fred said.

"I HATE YOU BOTH!" I yelled. They put on a mock sad face and went through my stuff. Fred picked up one of my bras and smirked. "This is the most embarrassing moment of my life." I said. I pouted and did puppy dog eyes. "Please Freddie?" I asked.

"Nope. You said." Fred said. They continued going through my stuff. George picked up a really short skirt. "Your wearing this." He said, smirking at Fred.

"Seriously! All the guys will stare at me! and not to mention it is totally demeaning!" I said annoyed. Damn my pride. I should never had agreed to this. "Get out now! I will do this stupid thing. Go." I hissed. They left and I got dressed into the short skirt and the bra. I hated them. I swear if any guy does anything to me... I walked down to the common room and saw Fred and George. I tapped them on the shoulder and they turned around. George was staring and Fred was staring and smirking. "I fucking hate you both." I said through gritted teeth. Cormac was staring at me. I gritted my teeth and glared. Fred announced to the common room that I had lost a bet and that was why I was dressed like I was. I walked towards Ginny and sat down. "i can't believe you agreed to this!' She laughed.

"Damn my pride." i spat.

"Fred is staring at you!" Ginny said excitedly. Fred was. He was talking to George but his eyes kept flickering towards me. But so was most of the males in the common room. I went slightly pink and Fred smiled at me.

For the rest of the night I stayed up talking to Ginny. I went to the toilet and when I walked out my blood ran cold. Fred was making out with Angelina Johnson. I felt tears well in my eyes and I bit back a sob. Fred pulled away. "Annie! Come back!" He yelled as I ran upstairs. "Now look what you've done!" Ginny yelled. I started crying into my pillow. I shouldn't be so worked up. He's only a guy. Ginny walked in and hugged me. "Its ok. Shh." I looked up and Ginny had a wicked look in her eyes. "Make him pay." Ginny said evilly. I wiped my tears away and grinned. I was so annoyed. And heartbroken. Fred hates Cormac. I wanted him to feel what I feel. I will make him jealous. I grabbed a tank top and shoved it on. I grabbed a pair of stilettos and put eyeliner on. I looked in the mirror and smirked. I grabbed some lipgloss and stalked down to the common room. Cormac was sitting where I was sitting minutes before. Angelina was yelling at Fred. I was still on the stairs so I eavesdropped. "I only agreed to this because you wanted to make her jealous! And now she's really really upset! Fred she loves you and you love her so start acting like it. If I knew that Annabelle would react like that I wouldn't have done it!" She yelled. I stood there, gripping Ginny's arm. Fred was making me jealous. But he hurt me. I continued walking down the stairs as calmly as possible. I saw Cormac and smiled. In minutes we were kissing. I pulled away for a second and Fred was staring at me, hurt evident in his eyes. I did my sarcastic smile and wave and went back to kissing Cormac. Soon we stopped and I told him I needed to talk to Ginny. He smiled and went to bed. phew. Me, Ginny, Fred and George were the only ones left in the common room. fred and george were discussing ludo bagman, though Fred was distracted. me and ginny walked upstairs. "In a few minutes, we sneak back downstairs and listen to what they are talking about." She hissed. So we did.

"Whenever you fancied a girl, you always told me. WHy not now?" A voice I recognized as George's. I looked at the floor.

"Because I shouldn't like her! She's younger than me! SHe's Ron's age for merlins sake! She could have any guy in the school."

"But she wants you. have you noticed how she blushes every time you complement her? Or the way she looks at you. Fred, Annie dumped malfoy for you."

"As if. She is too perfect for me anyways." Fred said. Ginny glanced at me. She was right. This whole time.

"Tell her. Like Angelina said, she's in love with you. And you're so obviously in love with her I'm surprised she didn't notice."

"If I tell her, she wot want to see me again. And I don't know what I would do if I lost her. I l-"

Ginny suddenly sneezed and Fred looked up at the stairs and saw me. He went very pale. "Did you uh, hear all that?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied. Fred was in love with me. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Look I'm really sorry that i-" I cut him of by kissing him. He hesitated but quickly kissed me back. I placed my hands on his chest and he put one arm around my hip and one hand on my cheek. I felt fire spread across my body and I felt lightheaded. He pulled away and I felt fire on my lips. We were both panting hard. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner freddie." I whispered. He brushed a piece of hair away from my face and stared at me. "You are so beautiful.' He whispered. we were so close that could count the freckles on his nose. George and Ginny were smiling at us. "Finally!" George exclaimed. Fred grinned and took my hand. "Lets go." He said softly. We walked out of the common room. after avoiding Peeves, we made our way towards the black lake. We stood facing eachother. "You are the most amazing girl I have ever met. Your perfect. And I love you." Fred said. His sapphire eyes were fixed intently on my face. "I love you too Freddie." he chuckled and smiled warmly at me. I smiled back. "Why?" Fred asked.

"You have always been my friend. And you accepted me even though when I was 11, I was an arrogant brat." Fred laughed. "It was funny how you were. Always bragging about how smart you were. But it was to hide the fact that you really didn't think highly of yourself. Because of what those girls did." I nodded and looked down.

"Especially this year, I noticed how sweet you were. And how you always protected me. And how good looking you are." Fred blushed at the comment. "And I always felt really close to you."

The stars in the sky were reflected in Fred's amazing eyes. I stood on tip toes and kissed him.

Little did I know that Professor Dumbledore was looking down on us, his bright eyes glinting at the two teenagers that have been in love for so long.

**So FINALLY! Fred and annie! Thank you to Skarlie for the lovely review! I was going to abandon this story but thanks to that review I changed my mind. I have had 211 views on this story so alerts, favs or reviews are really appreciated! This chap was fun to write aha! I will post more soon so stay tuned! **


	13. Chapter 13

The weeks leading up until the Yule Ball were the best weeks in my life. Fred and I got to know each other even better. "So. First kiss?" Fred asked. My head was in his lap in the common room. It was three days before The Yule Ball. I sat up. "Okay. I was 13 I think." I replied.

"Who with?" Fred questioned. I could tell he was jealous. I kept quiet. "Not Malfoy!" He groaned.

"No way! It was my neighbour, Alex." I said. He scowled.

"What about you?"

"I was 11, and it was with a muggle who lived a few miles away from our house." He replied. "She threw herself at me." I laughed. We kissed for a while and he pulled away. "Who have you kissed?" Fred asked.

"Why does it matter?" I asked, slightly irritated. He shrugged. I rolled my eyes. "Alex, Roger Davies, Oliver Wood, Malfoy, Mcglaggen and Seamus Finnegan. Oh and Dumbledore." I finished with a smirk. Fred feigned a shocked look at the last one. "Roger Davies? Seamus?" Fred said, eyebrows raised. I just shrugged.

It was 4 in the afternoon on the day of the Yule Ball. Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were having a snowball fight. I was a fast runner, so I could dodge the snowballs but hit people from behind. Finally George caught me around the waist and spun me around until I started to fall, but Fred caught me. The twins started pelting me with snowballs and I started squealing. "Stop! Eek!" I exclaimed as one hit me in the face.

"Okay." Fred said, and we fell to the ground kissing.

"Get a room!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh for goodness sake stop being so childish Ron!" Hermione said irritibly. We pulled away and got up. Fred brushed the snow off my chest. I raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry." He grinned. Hermione said good bye as she needed to get ready. "Hey Hermione, who you going with?" Ron yelled after her. Hermione happened to be going with Viktor Krum, and, to her annoyance, Ron had been pestering her about it. "Annieeeee? Do you have to go?" Fred pouted.

"Sorry but yeah." I replied.

"Girls. Does it really take three bloody hours to get ready?" George said incredulously.

"This stupid dress!" I exclaimed to Hermione and Ginny.

"I HATE dresses! Ugh!" The dress was beautiful. It was long and fell to my feet. It was strapless and midnight blue, and it had a sash at the waist. It was sort of like a corset at the chest. (**A/N kinda like Bellatrix's corset in OOTP, but toned down slightly. And it goes straight across.) **It was an amazing dress, but it was difficult to put on, and I generally loathed dresses. "Its not stupid Annie." Ginny said shortly. After i finally got my dress on, I placed a charm on it so that I could do my make up without spilling any. But before make up, I did my hair. My long, tinted hair was knotty. I sighed and brushed it out. Then I curled it. Hermione on the other hand was using Sleekeazy's Hair Potion to make her bushy hair more manageable. I put a part of my hair in a bun on the back of my head, and let the rest of it flow behind my shoulders in curls, though I let a few strands frame my face. "You look amazing Annie!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Thanks Mione." I replied. Ginny turned around in her dress. It was very pretty. It was pink and green, with light pastel green lace at the chest. There was a pink sash at the waist, and the rest of the dress fell in green lace. She looked very cute and innocent, whereas my dress was very showy. "You don't think this dress is too showy?" I asked worriedly.

"It looks fine!" Ginny exclaimed. I nodded and got to my make up. I put on some mascara, eyeliner and some dark blue eye-shadow. After i put on some blush and some red lipstick, with a touch of gloss, I was ready. The ball started in 45 minutes. 'How do I look?" I asked.

"Amazing! Fred will be staring at you all night!" Hermione said happily. Her dress was silky pink, and fell in waves. It wasn't overly girly, but Hermione looked very different in it than she usually did. Ginny nodded. I got my heels on. not my prized stilettos but a pair of shorter silver heels. "Hey Annabelle, can I have a word." A voice said. It was Angelina Johnson. I nodded and followed her. "I'm really sorry about the whole Fred thing. He wanted to make you jealous, but he didn't expect you to react the way you did, and neither did I. I have no feelings for Fred at all. Though I am going to the ball with George."

"its all okay Angelina! I'm not annoyed or angry. And have fun with George." I said, smiling.

When Hermione and Ginny were finally ready, we all walked out of the common room to the entrance hall. I found Fred and George. Fred turned to me and his jaw dropped. I smirked at kissed his cheek. "You look... amazing." He said quietly, his eyes flickering at my chest. Then he looked back at my face and kissed me softly. George was staring too. "You look beautiful Annie." George said. When angelina entered the hall, he went pink and stared. I nudged Fred and smirked. When Angelina walked up to George he said she looked gorgeous. Fred and I made kissy noises and George gave us a glare. Angelina was a bit pink. 'You really do look stunning." Fred said to me as we walked to the great hall. I went red and smiled.

"You look really good too Freddie." I said shyly. His robes complimented his eyes, and were nothing like Ron's robes. He rolled his eyes. "Red cheeks, being shy, why are so so cute!" Fred said laughing.

"You always make me blush. You've always been so sweet to me." i said quietly. He twined his fingers into my mine. "Only telling you the truth babe."

The Great hall was decorated beautifully. The walls were covered in frost, with garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry ceiling. The house tables had disappeared. Instead hundreds of small tables were placed, each one holding about a dozen people. "Look at all of them." Fred said angrily.

"what?" I asked.

"All the guys! They're all staring at you!" I looked around; there was truth in what Fred said. Malfoy was staring at me, his arm around Pansy. I coughed and gave draco a look. He shrugged but looked annoyed as Pansy was running her hands through his hair. "Drakie stop staring at the mudblood! She is such a whore!" Pansy spat at me. I let out a low hiss. How dare she, Pansy Parkinson, who has slept with pretty much all of Slytherin house, dare to have the audacity to call me a whore! fred grabbed my arm and gave me a warning look but I ignored it. I stalked towards her. "Me? A whore! look in the mirror Parkinson! Your the definition of a whore if I've ever seen it. Just leave me alone! I don't want to see your puggy little mouth making false and erroneous insults towards me ever again, or it will be the last thing you ever say. Got it?" I hissed. Draco smirked and gave me a grateful look. I stalked off back to Fred. "If anyone calls you that horrible word again, I swear I will jinx them ssso hard that they will forget everything." Fred hissed. "And as for calling you a whore, she should eat her words. You are the sweetest, smartest most beautiful girl Ive ever met. She's just jealous of you looks and personality. And your boobs." He added, smirking. Pansy was very little and skinny and had no shape. Honestly, the only reason any guy would sleep with her is if she jinxed them. Which she probably did. I went pink and kissed Fred. "Thank you Freddie. Right back at you." I smiled.

"Are you saying that I have boobs?" He smirked.

"No!" I said, laughing. "Okay maybe not right back at you!" I added. We found Percy sitting at the main table. He went on about how he got a promotion, and that he was here because Crouch couldn't make it. Fred found George and pointed towards Ludo Bagman. I stayed with Angelina as Fred and George struck up a friendly conversation with him, soon to turn into questioning. "George is very good looking, isn't he!" Angelina said suddenly.

"Yeah he is, but I think that Fred is better looking. He has different eyes." I said to her. Fred's eyes were darker, and an amazing sapphire. George's eyes were lighter, more like mine. Fred came back, looking annoyed. I raised an eyebrow, to ask him if anything worked. He shook his head. He sat down at a table and started to order the food. We just spoke to our plates and food appeared. I chose pork chops and so did Fred. "This is good food!" Fred said through mouthfuls. I nodded and looked down, feeling uncomfortable. Lots of guys were staring at me. Soon it was time for the champions to dance. Harry looked uncomfortable as he danced with Parvati Patil, who was pratically doing all the work. "Care to dance, my love?" Fred said after other people started dancing. "Sure." I replied. Fred placed his hand on my hip and we started slowly waltzing with me. A few of the teachers started dancing too. "I hate dancing." I grumbled. Fred looked hurt but then grinned. "Next song, I'll make it more interesting for you." When the next song played, it was an upbeat song, performed by The Weird Sisters. Fred grabbed my hand and started dancing crazily with me, as did George and Angelina. When the song ended I was giggling and dizzy. "Let's get some punch." I giggled. Fred suddenly spotted Bagman and made a beeline towards him, with George. They talked only for a minute when Bagman shook them off. "Ugh! we deserve our money back! Its our savings!" He told me. The next hour was intersting. Ron was acting extremely jealous of Hermione and Krum. Ginny raised her eyebrows at me, as she was thinking along the same lines as me. Draco yelled at Pansy and told her to stop groping him, and that he would never sleep with her. George and Angelina were very close to each other. After a lot more dancing, it was almost 12. Most people, apart from couples, had gone to bed. "Freddie my feet are sore! Could we go outside for a bit?" I asked. My feet wernt sore, but I was uncomfortable as a few 7th year Slytherins were staring at me. He nodded. It was snowing outside. We found a spot next to a rather pretty tree. He brushed a piece of hair out of my eyes. "You okay?" He asked me, concern in his dark blue eyes. "Yeah. I just felt really weird with all those guys staring at me." I mumbled.

"Well you looked so amazingly gorgeous tonight. It was to be expected. But I wont let any guy try anything on you. Ever." He murmured. I went pink and smiled. Then the clock chimed 12. "Midnight." He said quietly. It had started to snow. It was settling in his vivid red hair. He put a hand on my cheek and suddenly kissed me passionately and snaked his arms around my waist, while I put my arms around his neck. He moaned softly and smiled in the kiss. He smelled like sweet cinnamon. We were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Weasley! Mason! Fifty points from Gryffindor for displaying such open vulgarity! Away!" Snape yelled. Fred took my hand and we walked up to the common room. When we got in I threw myself onto the couch and laughed hysterically. "Open Vulgarity? We were kissing!" I shrieked through my laughter.

"You'd think he's never kissed a girl before, the way he acted!" Fred said, laughing. "Unless," He said, eyes glinting. "He never has kissed _a gir_l. I always thought that he and Karkaroff were very close.." He trailed off. I slapped him and started laughing some more. "I'm just going to get some pajamas on. This dress is annoying me." I told him.

"Make sure they are ones I will approve off!" He called out. I chuckled and chose one he would not approve of. Long pants and a thin loose jumper. Fred groaned as I walked downstairs. "I said good pajamas!" A few first years were looking uncomfortable. "You may want to go to best, ickle firsties. Things may get traumatizing!" He joked.

"Fred! Lets just go up to your dorm!" I said.

Sorry I cut it off. Just saying, Annie looks like a grey-blue eyed Lily Collins, as that's what I look like. But I'm like an uglier version, while fanfiction Annie is pretty. Review!


	14. Chapter 14

When Fred and I got up to the dorms, George and Lee Jordan were already inside. The two other boys in the dorm were sleeping, and looked as if they hadn't even went to the ball. George looked at bit flustered and pink. I smirked. "So you and Angelina?" Fred asked. George nodded and grinned. "Yay! Now we can go on double dates!" I said to George, who playfully slapped me. I hugged George and congratulated him one more time. Lee looked distinctly left out so I gave him a hug. He looked delighted about it. I have known for a few years that Lee had a crush on me, as well as Angelina. "Oi mate, she's off limits!" Fred said, only half joking. It must be hard for Lee, as his two best mates were both dating girls that he fancied. "You should have heard Snape. We went out of the hall for a few minutes and we, er, started kissing. So then Snape came out and took 50 points from Gryffindor for _displaying such open vulgarity_!'' fred said, shaking his head, while George and Lee sniggered. "I think that he must have been jealous of me kissing the hottest girl in the school. I think Snape fancies you Annie!" I went purple and punched Fred's arm, while George and Lee were in hysterics. "Thanks for the compliment and all, but EW EW EW!" I shrieked. I had a vision in my head that I would never get out. "FRED WEASLEY! MY EYES! THIS IS THE MOST DISGUSTING VISION!" I yelled, covering my eyes. Fred looked at me, then got the message. "Snape is not going to be doing that to my girl, despite his raging passion for you!" Fred said protectively.

"EWWWW!" I said shrilly. The guys in bed stirred so I casted a charm that muffled our voices. "Fred had this theory that Snape was gay, as he spent so much time with Karkaroff. But maybe Freddie, Snape has the hots for _you!" _I said smugly, still purple in the face. Fred shrieked and Lee and George were rolling around on the bed. After a few more minutes of disgusting jokes and theories, I got sleepy, so I got into Fred's bed. It smelt like him and felt sweet and safe. I pretended to be asleep, while the guys were talking.

"Do you think Annabelle is a virgin?" Lee Jordan asked. I went pink but tried to stay still.

"Um, I'm not sure. I didn't ask. I assume so." Fred said awkwardly. So they _did_ discuss things like this.

"I wouldn't bet on it." Lee said. I almost coughed in indignation.

"And what does that mean?" George said sharply.

"Well, Fred don't kill me for saying this, but she is quite hot. And you said about her and Malfoy..." Lee trailed off. Ew. I did not do that with Malfoy.

"Why did you even bring this up Lee?" Fred asked sharply and angrily.

"Well she came in here, and she is in your bed now.. so I just wondered.."

"No! We are not doing that. I mean, if _she_ ever wants to, I wont say no, but I don't want to pressure her. She's only just 15 after all." Fred said. "And I don't think she did that with Malfoy. She doesn't take any crap. Thats one of the reasons why I love her so." Fred said uncertainly. Did he doubt me? Because I have never done that with any guy.

"And Lee, she's kicked me in the nuts before. And slapped Fred hard. Not to mention she is a brilliant witch. So if he tried anything I think Malfoy would still be hurt." George said.

"But I'm saying that maybe she _wanted_ to do it with him." Lee said. I was starting to get really angry.

"I think that ends this discussion about my girls sex life. Night Georgie. Night Lee. Merry Christmas." Fred said shortly. He climbed into bed and I stirred. "Do you want to go back to your bed?" Fred whispered.

"No its ok. I don't feel nervous, because after all, you don't want to pressure me." I said softly. Fred groaned.

"Did you hear that conversation? Look I really am sorry about that. But just to ask, are you a virgin?" Fred asked, gently stroking my hair.

"Yes! Why would I want to do that with Malfoy! But are you a virgin?" I asked Fred. He kept quiet. "Oh fuck." I whispered.

"It was last year. Fifth year. It was a fluke. I regretted every minute of it." He whispered, looking down. I kept quiet, processing the thought. "Are you angry?" He asked.

"No. I'm not. Just a bit shocked. Who was it?" I questioned. I felt tears in my eyes.

"At the time she was in 6th year. Ellie Kats." Ellie was a very pretty flirty girl.

"How did it happen. Did it mean anything to you? What was it like?" I asked, then giggled.

"Well we were playing spin the bottle, and she just kept kissing me, and then one thing lead to another...and no. It meant nothing to me. I regretted it. And it felt forced and wrong. And you are the only girl I want to do that with. Obviously not for a while. But if you want to, we can.." I could see in the dim lighting that he was red. "Freddie, its okay. I'm not mad. And I don't want to have sex with you for a while." I said, as we both went pink. He leaned forward and kissed me softly. "I love you Annie." He whispered to me, his arms around me. "I love you too Freddie." I replied, succumbing into sleep with his arms around my waist.

Agh. Cheesy chapter. Please review and enjoy! Sorry it was short


	15. Chapter 15

Just a note: my vision of Fred and George is different to movie Fred and George, just in case anyone was wondering. And thanks to guest for the positive review

I woke up early on christmas morning. It was probably five thirty. The sun wasn't up yet, but strands of sunlight were slowly stretching across the bedroom. I inhaled and exhaled, Fred's scent filling my nose. In the night, we had switched positions, so we were facing eachother. I trailed my fingers accross his face. I could count the freckles on his perfect nose. "Perfect," I whispered. Fred stirred and smiled, showing perfect white teeth. "Merry Christmas gorgeous," He mumbled, yawning. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. He played with my hair and I shrieked. "Nobody touches my hair in the morning! It gets knotty enough!" Fred pouted and kissed me, and instead of running his fingers through my hair, he ran them down my back, his finger nails making me shiver. I persuaded Fred not to wake everybody up, yet. "But its Christmas!" He whined. I shut him up my kissing him. He moaned softly as I bit down gently on his bottom lip. I pulled away and smiled.  
"Do your parents know about us?" Fred asked me, his arms around me.  
"Nope," I said, popping the p. "And if they knew that I just slept in the same bed as you, they would freak!" I laughed nervously. "You know that I would never ever take advantage of you. They should have no reason to freak. You're my girl, and I love you." Fred said, looking into my eyes. I kissed him lightly and grinned.  
"When did you realise that you fancied me?" I asked Fred. The question had been on my mind for a while now.  
"Hm lets see. Well when I first met you, you were an arrogant bitch." Fred said plainly. "But I know the reason. And I know you were nervous about meeting people. For a while, you pretended to be like that, but when me and George got to know you, you turned out to be a really sweet girl." I smirked slightly. I was anything but sweet. "But you were never one of those girls that was overly sweet. You were feisty and fierce and you scared me sometimes." I laughed at this point. "I guess I always thought you were cute, and George and I respected you. Oh, and the fact that you taught yourself to walk on those stupid high heels at 13 was pretty impressive too." I scowled at this. I love my prized stilettos. "In third year, I guess when I saw that little crush with Oliver Wood, I think I realised that I liked you. And I wanted to kill Malfoy when he was with you. Then I really noticed how beautiful you were. Oh and earlier this year, I noticed that you had an amazing body." I grinned at this. "So I'm not exactly sure. But, not meaning to sound cheesy, my heart skipped a beat when I saw you." He finished. I hugged him and breathed in his scent. "I'm not sure either. You kinda crept up on me. You've always been sweet. And fun to be around. I broke up with Draco for you." I mumbled. He smiled at me in the same, sweet genuine way he did when Dumbledore announced the triwizard tournament. I kissed him and wrapped my leg around his waist. He groaned and deepened the kiss. His lips left mine and trailed kisses on my neck. I bit my lip and sighed. He stopped and put his face up to mine, our noses touching. "I love you annie,"  
"I love you too Fred,"  
I checked the time. It was 6. Fred jumped out of bed and yelled, "Its Christmas!"I laughed as George groggily got out of bed and grinned. "Presents!" George screamed. He got up and hugged Fred and kissed my cheek. "Clever house elves. They delivered Annie's presents here too." George said. I went slightly pink as George raised his eyebrows at me. I shook my head and looked away. Fred pulled me onto his lap as we started opening presents. Lee got up and grinned at us but I didn't grin back, especially after that talk last night. I had a large pile of presents in front of me. "Ladies first." Fred grinned.  
"Are you telling me that I have to wait for Annie to open all her presents?" George whined. Fred shook his head. "You don't mind Annie?" Fred asked. I shook my head. George said thanks and opened his presents. I grabbed the first package, which was from Mrs Weasley

It was some homemade fudge and pies, and it also included a pale blue sweater, knitted in with a darker blue. I grinned. Her fudge was the best. The next present was from my parents. I opened it and squealed. It was a Doctor Who book, stating all of the doctors with glossy photographs. "Daleks! Doctors! EEK!" I squealed. Fred, George and Lee looked at me like I was crazy. "Its a muggle TV show." I explained. The other presents from my parents included chocolates, The Hobbit novel and new winter boots, white with while fluffy trimmings. There was a note attached.

Dear Annabelle  
We hope that your year is going well. We are both glad that the ball went well for you, and we received your photograph. We both miss you very much but understand if you don't want to come home for Easter, as the triwizard tournament sound very exciting. Stay out of trouble sweetie. Have a Merry Christmas.  
Love from Mum and Dad.

Fred read all this out in a very pompous voice. I laughed. The next present was from Hermione and Ginny.  
i We both thought that you would like this. Ginny took the photo and I charmed the frame. Enjoy!  
I opened the package and it was a picture of me and Fred laughing. Hermione had charmed the frame so it flashed different colours, and love hearts popped up and down. I laughed and went a bit pink. Fred smiled when he saw it. "You look amazing in that photo." Fred said, looking at the photo. I kissed his cheek and smiled. George was currently opening my present from him, which was a TARDIS model, full of lollies. "It's a Doctor Who thing; I thought it would be funny." George grinned and hugged me. "Its brilliant! I have to go to your house on the summer holidays and watch and episode of Doctor Who on a felzivison." He said knowledgeably. I giggled. "Its pronounced television." I said smugly. I unwrapped Fred's present next. "It isn't much, and I don't know if you'll like it..." Fred trailed off. I gasped when I saw it. It was a shimmery cute beanie, with pale purple, green and blue knitted into it. There was a matching scarf with it. There was also a note.  
Annie, I got this at Hogsmeade for you. I know its not much, but I hope you like it. Love you always, Fred.  
I got a bit teary at that point. "Do you like it?" He asked nervously. I nodded and tackled him in a kiss. He fell to his bed and wrapped his arms around me. "Ahem, humans in this room!" George said pointedly. I got up and looked down. Fred opened his gift from me, which was a 12 foot scarf. "Er, another Doctor Who thing. Come to my house and we will watch it." I said. "Do you like it?" I asked nervously. He laughed and kissed me lightly. "Its amazing! Thank you!" George got me some sherbet, some sugar quills and a shirt saying: Oi, look somewhere else! I smirked and glanced at Fred, who looked guilty. "Yeah Fred. Stop staring! And Annie, I know you go crazy on sherbet!" George said. After all my presents had been unwrapped, I went to thank Ginny and Hermione and I got dressed. I put on the sweater from Mrs Weasley, the scarf and beanie from Fred, and the boots from Mum. I thought it would all clash horribly, but it actually looked really good together. I put on some eyeliner, lip-gloss and skinny black jeans, and brushed my long hair out.

Breakfast in the great hall on Christmas was always a favourite of mine. I sat next to Fred, his arm around me. The food was delicious, especially the bacon, which I always had a soft spot for. The breakfast wasn't too different than usual. The dinner was what was worth waiting for. Draco was staring at me across the hall. Fred noticed this and glared. "You're hot and all, but he should look elsewhere." Fred said through gritted teeth. After breakfast, I decided to corner Malfoy. i found him, walking alone back to his common room. "Oh hi Annabelle." He said, smirking. I didn't smile back.  
"Why do you fancy Weasley? He was practically undressing you with his eyes, not to mention he was groping you!" Malfoy spat out.  
"He was not! It was you Draco, who was undressing me with your eyes. He's my boyfriend. You need to stop staring at me. Its not gonna happen. I see the way you treat Pansy. Did you see yourself after the ball! You were undressing her and being totally disgusting in public. Don't take advantage of her, even if you don't like her. Show some respect and stop being a stuck up pureblooded asshole!" I said angrily. Draco glared at me and slapped my face. "You bitch! You whore! Show some respect you filthy little mudblood!" I blinked. He grabbed me by my hair and slammed me against a wall. I gasped as he pulled my hair. "Do I have to teach you respect, mudblood?" He said, leering at me. I screamed. "Shut it mudblood." He said angrily. I backed up into a wall as his body weight pressed on me. Suddenly there were footsteps and Fred and George appeared. I whimpered. Fred's face contorted into rage. "Expelliarmus!" He yelled at Malfoy. He dodged it and I ran to Fred's side. I grabbed my wand and hissed. George had drawn his wand. "You little jerk! I can't believe I ever dated you! You said that you didn't care about my blood heritage! How dare you slap me!" I screamed. Draco pointed his wand at me menacingly. "You wanker! You disgusting slimy ferret! Never touch a girl like that! Didn't your Mum ever teach you that? Oh wait, she's just a filthy slut and doesn't care about respect. How could you ever claim that you gave a damn about her! You were just going to take advantage of her. Go near her again and I swear..." Fred screeched, shaking with anger.  
"Or what Weasley? What will you do?" Malfoy hissed. Malfoy suddenly grabbed me and slammed me against the wall, bringing his lips to my neck. I screamed and kicked him in the nuts, as Fred and George looked so angry that they could kill. "Petrificus Totalus!" Fred screamed. Draco fell to the floor, in complete body bind. "Furnunculus!" George yelled, at the still Malfoy, who erupted in boils. I kicked his nose, hearing the crack. I ran into Fred's arms and uncontrollably sobbed. I hadn't ever cried like this, ever. "He ... he ... if you didn't come..." I cried. Fred rubbed my back. He had tears in his eyes as well. "I was so scared ... he could've done anything to you." Fred said, his voice shaking. George walked up to me and kissed my cheek and hugged me. "Its all okay. We can tell Dumbledore..."  
"NO! Malfoy wont let me forget! I cried.  
"Its not about that! Malfoy could do that to anyone!" Fred argued. I didn't talk anymore, because Fred was right. He dried my tears away and kissed me. I kept crying though. "We should confund Malfoy. We don't want to get in detention on Christmas." George whispered. When we walked back into the hall, some people were still eating. Everyone stared at my blotchy face, and the tears still streaming down my face. The Professors looked at me curiously. "Fred, George, I'm just going to go to my dorms. I really don't want to do anything. You go." I whispered. Fred and George simultaneously shook their heads. "No. Do you really expect that we are just going to let you cry all Christmas! Lets go to the common room for a minute." Fred said, indicating to George that it was just me and him. George nodded and sat down with Ginny. When Fred and I got up to the common room, he lead me to his dorms. I sat on his bed. "Wipe your tears away, my love." He whispered. "I cant believe he did that to you! How could he even think about hurting you. Is your cheek okay?" He asked. I nodded. "He called me a bitch, a whore and a mudblood. I guess that two of them are true." I said quietly, indicating the bitch and mudblood part. "You are not a bitch. You are perfect. You are not a whore. You could get all the guys in Gryffindor to sleep with you, but you don't. And you would never. just because your gorgeous, doesn't mean that you are a whore. As for the last comment, its disgusting bigotry. There is nothing to be ashamed about, your parents being muggles. Your more classy than Malfoy could ever be." Fred finished.  
"I should have believed you! about Malfoy being sleazy. I'm sorry." I said, getting lost in Fred's beautiful eyes.  
"It wasn't your fault." Fred said to me, staring me right in the eye. "Are you okay?" He asked.  
"I'm okay now your here." I whispered, them grimaced. "That was really cheesy." I said. He shrugged.  
"I thought it was sweet. I love you Annie. More than you could ever imagine." Fred told me. I smiled.  
"I love you too Freddie." Then I kissed him. He was being delicate, as though he was worried he would break me. "I will always protect you."

So that was fluffy. And my Doctor Who references were correct, as Doctor Who was playing in the 90s. Aha! I cant wait for Peter Capaldi! Yay! I will update soon,.}


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, I have almost 650 views on this story, and 3 reviews. Please, if you aren't busy, could you please leave a review? Your opinion as a reader means a lot to me, so please review! So here is chapter 16... enjoy! And I'm doing Fred's POV in this chapter. There will be a note when POV changes from Annabelle's to Fred's.

I was still pretty shaken. It was an hour after Malfoy did what he did, and the body bind had worn off him. George mustn't of confunded him strong enough, as he was shooting icy glares at me. Fred noticed this. "If he lays another slimy finger on you, I will kill him." And four years of knowing Fred Weasley told me that he was not bluffing. But I didn't want Malfoy to ruin my Christmas. "Freddie, Georgie, lets go outside! Its snowing!" I said in my best attempt of being perky. They nodded and grinned.

A few minutes later, we were in our snow gear and having a snow fight. George noticed that my heart wasn't in on it. "Annabelle! Try harder!" George yelled. I glared but he had an idea. I could see it in his eyes. "Accio Annabelle's sherbet!" He yelled. A few seconds later, my box of sherbet was flying down from the girls dorms. I have, er, a very strong reaction to sherbet. It makes me go very crazy. I grinned. "Oh no George, why did you get her out of all the presents you could've got, sherbet! Remember her third year.." George trailed off.

"Vividly. We got her lollies from Honeydukes and the sherbet made her completely nuts. She tried to kiss me!" Fred said wickedly. "And let me tell you, I was very tempted." He finished, smiling at me. My cheeks flooded with colour at the reminder of that day.

Fred's POV.

Annie started to open the box of sherbet, starting off with a sherbet stick. She grinned that gorgeous grin and started sucking on it. I got some very disgusting visions in my head, which I shook away. _She is 15! Stop being disgusting._ I told myself. A few minutes later, the effects of the sherbet were kicking in. Magical sherbet, purchased at hogsmeade, was different to muggle sherbet, and so were the effects. She danced around in the snow, giggling. "Georgie! Oh Georgie! Want a little kiss?" Annie asked, puckering up. Before I could stop her, she went and kissed George full on the mouth. George tried to push her off, but she pushed on him harder. After getting over my shock and intense jealously, I grabbed her by her waist. "Whoopsie! Wrong twin! Sorry Freddie!" She giggled. George looked at me apologetically and I nodded. He never liked her in that way, and him being my twin, I believe him. I turned back to the tree, which had the box of sherbet next to it. I could see a pale figure playing with the box and fiddling with its contents. Malfoy. I growled. "WHat do you think your doing Malfoy?" I said through gritted teeth, restraining the urge to kick his nuts. He was fiddling with the inside of the box. "Get away from the box, and away from her!" George hissed. Malfoy shrugged. "I'll get you back for hurting me, you little bloodtraitors. My father will get you in so much trouble that you will have no money left. Oh wait, you already have none!" Malfoy said. George was holding me back, but I wanted to hurt him so badly. "And get your ugly face away from here Weasley. You're ruining Christmas. Go fuck the Mudblood." That was it. George had released me, and he too was walking towards Malfoy. I backed him into a tree, my hands on his shoulders, digging my nails in. "Don't go near us. Don't go near Annabelle. Stay away if you know what's good for you. Now get your ass away from us." I hissed, punching him in the face. I heard the satisfying crack. He looked furious but then smirked. "We will see Weasley. I've already planned my revenge. And it will work." He hissed. He walked away. I was shaking with anger still, but my expression softened when I saw how adorable Annie was, her hair flying around. I grabbed her waist and spun her around, while she laughed. I let her down as she got more sherbet. High Annie was better than sad Annie any-day. _Wow. She really has gone nuts_. I thought to myself. George and I were pelting her with snowballs, and she was rolling on the floor laughing. I frowned, as did George. She never was like this. I lifted her up and brought her up to the common room. Maybe the snow was making her cold and thats why she was particularly crazy. "Ginny! Hi! Can we do a makeover? Now!" Annie sang when we got upstairs. Ginny looked bemused but said yes. When she came back downstairs half an hour later, she was drop dead gorgeous. Her eyes were outlined with black liner, making her look wicked. She had bright red lipstick on, a short skirt and ripped stockings. The shirt was more of a corset than a shirt. Add those stupidly high heels that she loved and her hair straightened instead of wavy, it was the most raunchy outfit I have ever seen her wear. She was normally so sweet and innocent. "Freddie! Do you like it?" She yelled. She jumped on me and kissed me. I got very excited but controlled myself. She jumped off me and danced around. How she did it in those heels I will never know. She probably charmed them. I was starting to get really worried. "Why do you think she's being like that mate?" Lee Jordan asked. I shook my head. George said it couldn't have been the sherbet. But Annie wouldn't let me stop her. It wasnt that bad, and i preferred her being bubbly than scared of Malfoy. So I guess we will just have to wait until it wore off. I started to discuss the Ludo Bagman business with Lee. "Well mate, the same thing happened to my Dad. I asked him through a letter and-" Lee was cut off by George. "Fred, you might want to see Annie." George said in a worried and angry voice. I turned to find her and the sight made my blood run cold. Annie. Kissing. Mcglaggen. He was feeling her up, backed into a corner. Anger, jealously and hurt was coursing through my body. She can't have just been high on sherbet. She would never. I know that I don't deserve someone as perfect as her, but Mcglaggen? She would not cheat on me in public. Something was really wrong. I walked towards them and cleared my throat. They sprang apart. "Oh hey Freddie! Just practicing my kissing. Cormac here says that I need to practice, and he is a great teacher!" She slurred. Mcglaggen looked annoyed that he was caught, not at all guilty. I looked into Annie's grey-blue eyes. They were so beautiful. But I could see she was intoxicated. Sherbet of all bloody things doesn't do that. I held her cheek and smelt her breath. _Firewhiskey_. Bloody strong firewhiskey at that. "Freddie! Let go of me!" She slurred. Malfoy. He did it. It all made sense now. I tried to call out to her, but she was dancing around, or more like stumbling. And I watched in vain as the firewhiskey overtook her body. And she collapsed to the floor.

Sorry for the short chapter. Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Fred's POV

"Malfoy!" I roared. I lifted Annie up in my arms, everyone staring at us. George walked towards me. "What happened?" He asked. I was trying not to cry out of anger. "Malfoy must have put some firewhiskey into her sherbet. That's what he was doing. AGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS SO STUPID!" I yelled. My girl was unconscious and intoxicated. At the hands of Malfoy. He was hurt her too much. I stared down at her. She was so beautiful. How could anyone ever hurt her? George looked furious. "take her to the hospital wing. I'll come. We have to tell Dumbledore."

"I'm coming too." Said a small voice. It was Ginny. "I heard it all." She looked on the verge of tears herself. I carried her to the Hospital Wing. Annabelle looked so innocent, so calm. I should've realized something was up. "What is wrong with her?" Madam Pomfrey asked, her eyes full of concern. I explained what I was sure had happened to her. "You," She said, pointing at Ginny. "You go and get Professor Dumbledore. And both of you, you may leave." Madam Pomfrey ordered George and I. "No. She's my girlfriend and I promised to protect her." I said fiercely.

"Well I'm sorry but that's what must be done." She said, bristling. I didn't budge. She sighed and told me and George to sit down. I held Annie's hand and watched the rise and fall of her chest. Malfoy was gonna pay. I used my wand and muttered a spell to change her clothes into the hospital robes. There was a creak of a door and Ginny returned with Dumbledore. "What's happened here?" Dumbledore asked, his bright blue eyes filled with curiosity. I explained it from the beginning of this morning, up until now. Dumbledore's eyes lit up on fire. He was angry. "I was so scared." I choked. "I promised I would protect her, and look where that went!" Dumbledore patted me on the back. "I assure you Fred that we will get to the bottom of this. George, could you fetch Professor Snape and make sure he has Mr Malfoy with him?" Dumbledore asked lightly. George nodded and gave one last stroke on Annabelle's hair. I stroked Annie's cheek. "Its all going to be ok my love. I promise." I whispered, kissing her cheek. "Love at such a young age is commendable. Without love, we have nothing." Dumbledore said to me, and Ginny was smiling.

It seemed like ages when Snape and Malfoy arrived. Madame Promfrey gave Annie some potion that would lessen the effects of the alcohol. "Mr Weasley, I believe that there was some poison mixed in with the alcohol. This is the reason that she behaved the way you described to me." I froze. Poison. I growled. "HOW COULD MALFOY DO THAT TO HER! WHY WOULD HE! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" I screamed, tears openly falling down my cheeks. "If you didn't bring her here in time, she may have died." Madame Promfrey finished sadly. "WHAT? I SWEAR THAT I WILL FUCKING KILL MALFOY!" I cried. This was the last straw. Suddenly, Snape and Malfoy walked through the door. I got up and launched myself at Malfoy and slammed him into the wall. "YOU ARE A FUCKING PRAT! I LOVE HER! AND YOU GO AND DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! POISONING HER? INTOXICATING HER! YOU LOW, DISGUSTING LITTLE POMPOUS ASS HOLE! YOU-" My screaming rant was stopped by a bang that separated me and Malfoy. "That is enough, Fred." Dumbledore said firmly. "Now Mr Malfoy, there have been some allegations made that are very serious, and should thus be taken so. It has been alleged by both Mr Weasleys here that you poisoned and put alcohol into Miss Mason's food." Malfoy looked confused. What an act. "I have no idea what these allegations could be Professor." Malfoy said, failing to look innocent. I was about to pounce on him but George held me back. Dumbledore told Malfoy what I had told him. I stroked Annie's beautiful hair to calm myself. "I did not do any of those things to her, Professor. But I do remember the two Weasley twins and Mason attacking me for no reason after breakfast." I let out a low hiss, as did George. "He is lying! Give him some truth potion. That will be the way to tell if he's lying!" George said. I nodded.

"Mr Weasley, I do believe that this will be the only way to discover the truth. Severus, fetch the lieterserum." Dumbledore said curtly. Snape looked like he was experiencing inner pain. _Maybe he did have a thing for Annie_. Ugh. But the look on his sallow face was as though he loved someone who was hurt and betrayed. It didn't stop me from hating him though. Malfoy looked worried.

"Mr Weasley, lieterserum is different to the verituserum that you are probably familiar with learning about. It is a potion that yes, will make the drinker divulge his or hers secrets, but it requires strength of character. Mr Malfoy here will only be able to resist it if he has the inner strength, such as the strength it takes to fight off the imperius curse." Dumbledore said carefully. "And I have been told that only two 4th year students who could throw the curse off. Mr Malfoy was not among them." Dumbledore said dryly. George snorted. I chuckled to myself. "And Malfoy has no strength at all." I spat. Malfoy glared at me. He was staring hungrily at Annie. "Stop staring at her Malfoy!" I said in a shrill voice. Annie was having a horrible christmas.

After Malfoy's confession, words stood out for me. _I wanted her body. I laced the sherbet with firewhiskey and a potion that would slowly knock her out. Maybe kill her. I didn't think the two mixed together would be so bad. Do I regret it? No. I was going to get what i wanted tonight, in here. My only regret? My plan didn't work. _It was the most horrible, disgusting thing I have ever heard. How could he do that to the girl i love, the girl of my dreams, the girl who means everything to me. Dumbledore looked so angry and fierce. Ginny was sobbing, being comforted my George, who was ghostly pale and shaking with anger. Snape looked disgusted as did Madam Promfrey. I couldn't say anything, as shock was still overwhelming me. "Mr Malfoy. This is a horrible thing to even consider doing. I don't know how long you have been doing this to students, or if you even have been, but the rest of 4th year you are on detention. I expect a full apology. Your lucky its not more." Dumbledore said finally. I let out a cry in outrage. He should be expelled!

"Mr Weasley, as his plan did not actually work, no further action will be placed. But his parents will be notified." Dumbledore concluded. He looked like he was thinking hard. "We are all going to leave you now. Ginny, Fred and George, you may stay." Dumbledore said as he left. Ginny looked scared and disgusted. I felt really guilty. Annie only dated Malfoy to make me jealous. And if they had not have dated, this whole mess would not have happened. I checked the time. It was 4. "The poison and alcohol is gone from her system. She should wake soon." Madame Pomfrey said. I smiled.

Half an hour later, Annie moved and her eyes flickered open. I grinned and stroked her cheek. "Oh bloody Merlin, I feel like I just travelled on a portkey over and over again!" She muttered. I made a slow, sad smile. She licked her lips. "Ugh! I taste Mcglaggen!" She grimaced. I told her to stay calm as I told her what happened. Tears were flowing down her cheeks, and her eyes were so sad. "Freddie, I'm so sorry." She whispered. George and Ginny left the room. Annie touched my cheek and whispered, "I made this mess. By dating him." I shook my head. "It is not your fault. Its his. For being messed up." She laughed a little. I crawled into her bed and wrapped my arms around her. "I lied to you. I promised to protect you." I whispered, putting my head in her hair, and breathing in her tropical scent, mangoes, coconuts and beaches. "No you didn't. I should have listened to you about Malfoy and-" I cut her off by kissing her roughly. She made a little noise and placed her arms around my stomach. We were like this for a while, until she got sleepy. And we fell asleep together, fitting perfectly against each other.

Draco .. Maybe it wasn't Draco's actions *cough cough ithassomethingtodowithacertainmanwholookslikethetenthdoctor*


	18. Chapter 18

Annabelle's POV

I was completely shocked to find out what Malfoy did. But there was the niggling feeling that something wasn't right. _Just me being suspicious as usual. But something does not fit. I'm sure of it._ Fred's arms were around me. I was feeling better, but very shaken. But if I told Fred, he would be angry. Because I would be sticking up for Malfoy. But the look in his eyes when he slammed me against the wall, the blankness ... I couldn't place it. I had seen the look in Malfoy's eyes before. And for some reason I linked it to Moody. _Get these thoughts out of your head. Your just being stupid, and looking for a loophole. _I shook my head to erase the thoughts. "Dearie, I think you are well enough to go." Madam Pomfrey said, after doing a final check up on me. Fred nodded and gave me my clothes. "Did I really wear those clothes?" I asked incredulously.

"Yep. And you let Mcglaggen feel you up." Fred replied, the hurt in his eyes evident.

"Fred, I'm really sorry." I said, looking at my feet. Malfoy. Will. Pay.

"Don't apologize. Its not your fault. Bloody Malfoy." Fred was getting angry again. I placed my hand on his back and gave him a warning look. We walked out of the Hospital Wing, hand in hand. "If you like, when your getting dress into, er, more appropriate clothing, I will tell Harry, Ron and Hermione what happened." Fred offered. I nodded and when I got up to the common room and I went to get dressed. Fred made a beeline towards the golden trio, and started talking to them. I got dressed into a pair of jeans, the boots that my parents got me and the sweater Mrs Weasley made me. I looked a lot more innocent than I did before.

Fred's POV

When I finished telling Ron, Harry and Hermione, their reactions were all quite similar. "Bloody Malfoy." Harry muttered. Hermione looked upset. Ron looked angry, as did Harry. Annie walked down from her dorms, looking beautiful. As usual. Her amazing legs were in skinny jeans and her hair fell in waves down her back. Beautiful. Harry, Ron and Hermione hugged her and said that Malfoy would pay. She smiled slightly. At dinner, the sad Annie was no where to be seen. Instead, she was happy, laughing and bubbly. I love her laugh. Instead of being upset about the whole ordeal, she was making jokes. George and I were also making jokes, but I was sidetracked by Malfoy. He was staring blankly at the wall. Annie seemed to notice it too. Then her eyes lit up and a wicked look crossed her eyes. What was that about. After dinner, we walked hand in hand back to the common room. "What a wonderful christmas." Annabelle said dully. I brushed a piece of her hair out of her face.

"Its okay. The rest of the holidays will be really good. I promise." She smiled and I gently kissed her. She pulled away and grabbed my hand and dragged me to my dorms. We were the only ones in there. She lay on my bed and called me over. I nodded and jumped on her and started tickling her. "No! No!" She gasped. Annie squealed and tried to kick me off her, but she was failing miserably. I stopped after much begging from Annie. She started shivering. "ugh why am I so cold?" She asked. I smirked and looked down. I had managed to take her shirt off while she was gasping for air. "How the fuck did you do that without me noticing!" She gasped. I shrugged. We started kissing passionately, her hand running down my back. I moaned and kissed her neck, making her shiver. I placed my hand on her stomach and moved my hand up. She gasped and got up. "Sorry," I muttered. She nodded and put her shirt back on. "er ... I'm gonna go now ... er..." She stammered. I nodded. How stupid was I! I was coming on way to strong! And after what Malfoy did today I should know better. I groaned and banged my head on the edge of the bed.

Annabelle's POV

I was a bit annoyed with Fred. He knew that I was very shaken and yet he made me feel more uncomfortable. I went back down to the common room to find Ginny and George. George started playing with a fake wand with me, which was really fun. Mine turned into a headless duck. Ginny and I talked about stuff while we ate fudge. Then Fred walked downstairs and sat in-between me and George. I went red and stood up. "I, um... need to get a book." I stuttered. "Ginny, I er, need your help carrying the book." I said, giving her a look. "Oh I'll help you!" Fred said, trying to be perky.

"NO! Ginny can do it!" I said, going bright red and dragging Ginny. Fred put his hand on my waist and asked what was wrong. "Get off me Fred!" I said shrilly, dragging Ginny with me. fred looked really hurt. "What the hell was that about?" Ginny asked. I told her about what happened upstairs, and how I felt really shaky and Fred showed no consideration. "Well I think that taking your shirt off was going a bit too far." Ginny said thoughtfully. "But I don't think that he would have hurt you." Ginny said, still thinking.

"Yeah well thats what I thought about Malfoy, and look where that went." I said dully, though I didn't believe that Fred would do that. Honestly, this was the worst Christmas ever. "So you really think my brother would do that?" Ginny said, her brown eyes reflecting anger. I didn't answer. I really fell for Malfoy. I thought he was caring but I obviously was wrong. It was the same when those girls bullied me; I insisted they were nice despite my friends protests. My pride was my flaw, the chink in the armor you could say. I don't want to be proven wrong, even when in my heart of hearts I knew that it was the truth. And that flaw was my downfall. So, I needed to expect the worst of the people I think highly of, because no matter how many years I may have known them for, I could be deceived. Very much like Moody believes. "I don't know what to believe anymore Ginny." I said quietly. She stormed out. I heard her yell to Fred, "You've just made a bloody mess of things, haven't you!"

During the rest of the holidays, I wouldn't speak to Fred. He attempted, but failed. I busied myself reading, so much that I could rival Hermione. I forgot about the Triwizard Tournament until Harry walked into the common room, looking depressed. "Harry," I said timidly.

"Oh hi Annabelle." Harry said, seeming to cheer up.

"What's wrong?" I asked, though I guessed it was either about two things. 1. He couldn't figure out the clue for the egg.

2. Something was up with Sirius.

My first guess was accurate.

"I really don't know how to help Harry. But you're right; I'm not Ron or Hermione. Great observation skills." I said dully, as Harry asked my opinion, saying how I was not Ron or Hermione and I may have a different opinion.

"Oh ha ha. Though with the amount of reading you have been doing, it wouldn't be hard to mistake you as Hermione." Harry laughed. I stuck my tongue at him. During my epiphany about people and their actions on Christmas night, I figured only to place your complete trust in a few people. I couldn't do it to Fred, as I had started to feel increasingly uncomfortable around him. But there were 4 people that I knew I could trust. Harry was one of them. "Hows Sirius?" I whispered into his ear. He looked taken back but figured that it was Hermione. Fred was staring at me. I guess with my head so close to Harry's, there was reason to be suspicious. Fred and I weren't broken up, but I have not spoken to him for the majority of the holidays. "He's ok. He thinks there is something happening, something dark. I'm not sure, but I can tell something is up. And Annabelle, as much as I hate Malfoy, that's not his style, what he did to you. Something is up with him." Harry said in a hushed tone. Then it clicked. "Harry! You are a fucking genius! Oh my god!" I kissed him full on the mouth. "Thank you! I love you! I've gotta go to the library!" I yelled, Harry looking stunned and very red in the face.

Fred's POV

I swear that my heart broke when I saw Harry and annabelle. She was so angry at me. I tried to speak to her so many times. But I am such and idiot for coming on so strong. When she ran out of the common room, she glanced at me. Her expression was unreadable. I chased after her. "Annabelle!" I yelled. She kept walking briskly. "Annie! Please!" She ignored me. "Annabelle Mason turn that cute little ass around and look at me!" I yelled. She whipped her head around, so that her gorgeous waves flared around her face. "What do you want Fred." She said dully. No longer did she look at me the way she used to, like she was in love.

"Why did you kiss Harry! Since when did you like him! Why did you cheat on me." I asked, sadness overwhelming me.

"I found out something. something about Malfoy. I don't like Harry, Never have. I kissed him out of joy. But like you care! I don't know how I ever fell for you. Your just an arrogant, self centered jerk! You knew that I was upset that night and yet you still had to make me feel unsafe. And every-time you went up to me your had to put an arm around me, or kiss me, even when I obviously am still feeling shaky." She yelled.

"I was trying to make you feel better! And you were ungrateful! Did you ever stop and think that it was me who went looking for you after Malfoy hurt you the first time? Or that I cried for the first time since I was 8 because you were unconscious? Or that I was hopelessly in love with you and you in pain was the worst feeling I have ever experienced! But no! Little Annabelle just cared about how she was feeling!" I screamed. She looked on the verge of tears. "Look, I'm really sorry. Truly-" But my attempts at apologizing were futile.

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH ME FRED WEASLEY! I HAVE REASON TO CARE ABOUT HOW I WAS FEELING, AS I WAS THE ONE WHO WAS ATTACKED! THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME HOW YOU REALLY FELT! NO DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO APOLOGISE TO ME! I FUCKING HATE YOU FRED WEASLEY! LEAVE ME ALONE! ITS OVER!" She screamed at me. I was so harsh on her. Her pretty angelic face was mutinous. She meant it. Tears threatened to spill but I stopped them. My pride was at stake. I am Fred Weasley, Hogwarts Prankster. "Fine then! I'm happy!" I yelled. she glared and stalked off. I was in a trance. The girl who I love broke up with me. And I could never take back what I said. She wasn't perfect. But I loved her. No. Present tense. I love her. And I will never stop.

But if I love her, I should let her go.

**Hm these chapters have been action packed. Anyway review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Annabelle's POV

I was miserable. The holidays ended an classes resumed. I was a good student; I didn't draw much attention to myself in class like Hermione, but I was smart. But my grades were suffering terribly. And it was because I was stupidly, helplessly still in love with Fred Weasley. I would never admit it to him. My pride was at stake. Damn my stupid pride. I stopped eating, and I hardly slept. I cried myself to sleep every night, and in the morning I woke up with a puffy face. I should never have kissed Harry. But, if my research was correct...

Draco Malfoy is under the Imperius curse.

I know. Maybe I'm just being desperate to see a loophole. But these actions were so unlike him. When I graduate from Hogwarts, I want to be an Auror. I realized this when Ginny was taken into the Chamber of Secrets. I was one of the only muggleborns who didn't get attacked. But when I found out that Ginny had been abducted, something in me snapped. I wanted to fight the people who did it. My grades are constantly high, and I definitely can imagine myself pursuing that career. So I wrote a list.

_Draco Malfoy_

_- Malfoy is usually very secretive. Snake like. He wouldn't openly do that to me. Or anyone. Why would he openly put the poison and firewhiskey in my sherbet? If he really wanted to, he could've used a spell. _

_- The blank look in his eyes. That look, which I linked to Professor Moody, is the look of an imperiuised human. Moody was putting the imperius curse on students, which is why I linked him to the blank look._

_- But if my theory is correct, how long has he been imperiuised? Since he was dating me? Before?_

_- But I have been told, like the Avada Kedavra, that the imperius curse takes great power. So that really narrows down suspects. It was unlikely to be a young student, but maybe an older student. And, with parents for Death Eaters, it could easily be a Slytherin._

_- But if my theories are correct, why would someone put the curse on him, and why would the target be me? Who would have a) something against me (though that may not be the reason that Malfoy was placed under the curse, but if my theories are correct, the controller forced him to do it to me) and b) The power to use this unforgivable curse?_

_SUSPECTS:_

_1. People who hate me or have something against me_

_- Pansy Parkinson Like Weasley said, she's jealous of me. She may not have the power to use the curse, but she certainly has the motive; I did date Malfoy. And if she is driven with jealousy, that could be strong enough._

_- Snape. I am the potions genius, and he gets annoyed at all my snarly comments. But unlikely, because of Dumbledore. _

_- Karkaroff. I hear he does not like muggleborns, which brings me to my next suspects:_

_- Any Slytherin. Okay, maybe only older students. _

_But then there is the factor that the person who (possibly) put Malfoy under the imperius curse was trying to get him into trouble by no means. This brings in a whole new variety of suspects ... _

_- Moody. I know, he would not do that. But I haven't known him for long, so how can I trust him? only place your trust in a small amount of people. _

_- Fred? He would do anything to get Malfoy in trouble. OH STOP HE LOVED YOU AS IF GOSH STOP BEING STUPID. _

_This could honestly bring in anyone who hates Malfoy into the equation. But after thinking, these are the main suspects, as much as I want to believe its not, I must accept that these people, no matter how good, have motives._

_Draco's father. (He was a Death Eater. And he beats Draco)_

_Moody_

_Snape _

_Karkaroff_

_My gut feelings points to Moody, but that's bullshit. My stupid gut feeling has only ever caused trouble. Its why I cry myself to sleep every night. I hate my pride. Its just made my life crap. _

Fred's POV

Annabelle refused to be near me. But from a corner in the common room, I watched her. George was next to me, he had been there for me through this whole bloody mess. Annabelle was writing a list by the looks of it, and her facial expression changed a lot, from triumph, shock, sadness and a look of longing, then a look of self loathe. She shouldn't hate herself. "She looks really sick." George muttered. I looked at her. She had rings around her eyes, she was pale, she had pimples and her hair was knotty and messy. Then I noticed a shimmery thing around her neck. She was wearing the scarf that I gave her. She put the scarf over her face, then lay down on the couch she was on, and buried the scarf in her face. I could hear the soft sobs. I just wanted to hold her, tell her everything would be okay. When me and George were selling our merchandise, I tried to be perky and make jokes. But I really was miserable, I mean, if she wanted to be friends, I would have been happier. but no, her pride had to get in the way. But she had Ginny, who got over her anger at Annabelle kissing harry. Annabelle only looked half happy with Ginny. Luckily, Malfoy left her alone. After about ten minutes of quiet sobbing, she got up. Her face was puffy and her beautiful eyes red. "Accio," I muttered, pointing at the list she was writing.

Bloody hell.

Malfoy under the imperius curse?

Suspecting me? The way she wrote _he loved you. _I still love her.

Moody?

She was really hating on herself. I had no idea that she cried herself to sleep. I smiled wryly in parts. She hated her pride. We both are as stubborn as each other. We both let our pride get the better of us. She was so smart and calculating. This thinking she had, well, I have never read anything like it. George was reading it too, and he was also amazed. This theory, even if it was farfetched, had brilliance written all over it. And this theory that she couldn't trust many people was quite clever, in a way. But she should trust me. Shit. Annabelle had gotten up, and was looking for the parchment. Her eyes flickered around, looking for it, and they rested on mine.

Annabelle's POV

I was frantically looking around for the parchment. My eyes stopped on Fred and George, holding the parchment and looking at me. I looked at Fred, into his gorgeous eyes. I was terrified. Shit he was gorgeous. The hair complemented his eyes, the pale skin, the warm smile...

Fred's POV

Annabelle was staring at me, terror in her eyes. They were flickering over me, as mine were over her. This was the first time in weeks we had looked at each other like this. Her hair, so beautiful, and the eyes, not to mention the hot body...

Annabelle's POV

I made my way over to Fred and George. "Did ... did you..."

"Yes." Came the reply.

"You had no right! It was my personal business! And Fred, you say you care about me, yet you do things that make me feel even more uncomfortable!" I hissed.

"Annie, I do care about you! But look at yourself! You are a mess!" Came Fred's reply. George was looking concerned at me.

"Annie, you know that Fred loves you. Admit it; you are still in love with him. I understand that you both have way to much pride to admit it, but Fred? You are miserable. Every night you cry, you whisper her name in your sleep. Annie, you look like a wreck. Your hair is a mess; and we both know that you are incredibly vain about it. Please, swallow your pride. I want my fun brother and his crazy girlfriend back." George said, annoyed and tired of us.

"We are not getting back together." Fred and I said, perfectly in sync.

Annabelle's POV

A week later, I was sick (I suspected a really bad flu) and tired. Fred was miserable. One afternoon, I was walking to potions when George grabbed me and pulled me behind a pillar. Fred was standing there as well. I rolled my eyes. "Please, sort out your differences. I am really getting sick of this." George said bluntly. I shook my head. "I am not going to sort out anything! You are both fucking jerks. Leave me alone!" I yelled. Fred and I started having a go at each other. Sadly, Snape found us and gave us all a detention in the dungeons that evening. "Great." I muttered.

I gloomily walked down to the dungeons with Fred and George. Snape found us. "You will be sorting out school files from 1960 to 1990." Snape said. "Some need to be re written and they all need to be organized again." Snape said as he walked out. I opened one of the files and sneezed. This flu was annoying me. "Do you want a hand?" Fred asked timidly. I shook my head. I didn't want help from my ex boyfriend. I started working on some files. I came across one, with a photo of a very good looking 16 year old and I read the back of it. Sirius Black. This Sirius Black looked nothing like the gaunt, unhealthy Sirius that was shown in The Daily Prophet. He was handsome, to the point where all I did was stare. I decided to pocket the photo. Then I came across Remus Lupin's file. He also looked nothing like his older self. I decided to pocket the photo of my old DADA teacher. Fred noticed me pocketing photos. "What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"None of your business Weasley." I spat with venom. Fred looked upset, and I did feel guilty. The rest of the file organizing was not exciting. I did find a picture of James Potter, but pocketing that would be weird, as he looks just like Harry, except for the eyes. I noticed that Fred was staring at me a lot. I raised an eyebrow and he ceased. I started coughing violently and I struggled for breath. I did go to Madam Pomfrey, who gave me some medicine that was completely useless.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked me, concern in his eyes.

"What does it fucking look like Weasley? I can hardly breathe!" I tried to growl, but it came out more of a wheeze.

"Well sorry Mason for caring!" Fred growled.

"You shouldn't care! At all! I am not part of your life and you are not part of mine. Whatever we had is over, and it always will be. Just pretend I don't exist, It'll make things easier." I said, trying to hide the sadness in my voice. What ever chance I had with him was over now. I walked out and back to my dorms, even though my job wasn't over.

The next morning I woke up after a rough sleep and brushed my hair. I was a mess. I was pale, pimply, my cheekbones were showing and I was still really sick. How am I supposed to move on looking like this? But I can't move on. And why bother with boys? All they do is make life crap, every single one of them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you to Guest for the review! Thank you! I know who you are an you are amazing and you are an awesome follower on Instagram so thank you so much! If anyone is interested, you can follow my fan account on Instagram magicalbluesugarcubes**

**And please review!**

Fred's POV

I approached Annabelle the morning after detention. She looked annoyed but didn't walk away from me.

"I made an excuse as to why you left early. And I finished your job." I said, trying to take in her appearance, because its unlikely she will let me be this close to her again. She hates me.

"Thank you." Annabelle said stiffly. I nodded and walked away. She looked horrible. Did she even sleep at night anymore? But she was still beautiful. She was still my Annie. _No she's not. _I reminded myself.

Annabelle's POV

The next few days passed slowly. I was deteriorating. Fred looked horrible too. His smile was forced and he never laughed. As for me, I never smiled. Professor Dumbledore seemed to notice how unhealthy I was. He summoned me into his office and we had a little chat.

"Annabelle, you are normally a very good student, but recently your marks have been dropping. You are very sick. Would you mind telling me what's up, hmm?" The old professor asked me, his eyes concerned.

"I guess I just caught something." I shrugged, not wanting to tell the truth.

"Please Annabelle, could I have the truth?" He asked lightly but firmly.

"Well after the whole Malfoy thing, I was very shaken. But Fred Weasley made me feel very uncomfortable and he really didn't consider my feelings. So I ended it. But I really miss him. But it doesn't really matter, because he hates me and I blew it." I finished, trying not to cry.

"Well I know that Fred really misses you, and I know that you are both upset, but you can't let your grades suffer. And your health as well." Dumbledore told me. I nodded.

"Er Professor, I have this ... theory. About Draco Malfoy." I told him the theory and he looked surprised.

"That is a brilliant theory Miss Mason, but I don't think its accurate." Dumbledore said. Agh! But the Professor's eyes were wide and it looked like he was thinking hard.

"But out of my suspects, who do you think is most likely?" I argued.

"Before I answer that, may I ask why you chose Professor Moody?" He asked.

"Well he has the motive, because of Lucius Malfoy. And he certainly has the power. And how can you know for certain whether he says who he is? I mean, there have been countless wizards and witches who have impersonated others before. And Professor, I know about Sirius Black. And he thinks that something dark is happening. And you think it too! That's why you hired Moody. So who's to say that he isn't who he says he is!" I argued. Dumbledore looked thoughtful.

"You certainly are calculating. A good theory, but very unlikely. As to who I think would be most likely out of your suspects, I would say Lucius Malfoy. You are dismissed." He finished. I nodded. Dumbledore may have seemed like he dismissed my theory, I could tell he was thinking very hard.

Fred's POV

In the common room, Annabelle looked a bit happier than normal. She started coughing and no one went to help her except Ginny. Good old Ginny. Always loyal. SHe and Ginny started talking. I noticed that she was holding the scarf I gave her. I smiled slightly. Annabelle rubbed her throat and winced when she coughed. I wanted to hold her. I wanted to kiss her.

Annabelle's POV

After me and Ginny chatted for a while, Fred approached me. "Can I please talk to you?" He begged. I hesitated but nodded. He held his hand out. I wondered. Should I take it? I did and we walked out to the area around the black lake. It was only seven thirty so we could. This area was one of my favourite places at Hogwarts. "I know you hate me, and I know you probably don't want to be dating anytime soon. I know what Malfoy did to you and I didn't realize that I made you feel so uncomfortable. That night, when I took your shirt off and I, er, touched you kinda inappropriately, I was being shallow." Fred said, looking desperate.

"Too right you were." I muttered, and I started to walk away.

"Please! Let me finish!" Fred said, grabbing my wrist gently. "I know you think I'm shallow. But who was there for you when you broke your arm in first year? Me. WHo was there when you cried because your owl died? Me. Who looked after you when you had pneumonia in second year? Me. Every time you were upset, worried, sick or angry, I was there. But in these past few weeks, I wasn't. Thats what I regret. You have been sick and tired and I wasn't there. I'm really sorry that I made you feel unsafe. It was stupid. I hurt you and I blew it. The weeks that we were dating were the best in my life. I need you." Fred stated, his eyes watering. I didn't answer. "Its okay if you don't want to get back together, and I know you hate me a lot. But I have been miserable without you, and you have been too." Fred said, starting to walk away. "Freddie?" I whispered. He turned around.

"You made me feel uncomfortable. But every night, I wish you were next to me. I've been sick because I miss you so much. And I don't, and will never, hate you." I finished, going pink. He smirked at my blush.

"This is the spot where we kissed." Fred said to me, pointing to a spot three feet away from us. I walked over to the spot. A silly smile graced Fred's features and he followed me. We stood facing each other. He placed a hand on my cheek. "I love you. I never stopped." Fred whispered. "Freddie, I've missed you so much. I don't hate you. I love you." I replied. He smiled and kissed me. My lips were tingling and I felt like I was on fire. I smiled in the kiss and he smiled back. Fred lifted me up so our faces were level and he gently pushed me against a tree. I wrapped my legs around his hips and he groaned. I pulled away and started gasping for air.

"Sorry Fred," I gasped, while I coughed. He rubbed my back and kissed my cheek. "Its okay my love."

"I've probably gotten you sick now." I muttered to Fred apologetically.

"I don't care. I've wanted to kiss you for weeks now." He smiled. "But you should go to Madam Pomfrey."

"I did but the medicine did not work." I replied. He nodded. "Well we are going to the hospital wing now." Fred said, lifting me up. "you are way too light!" Fred said concernedly. I shrugged as we walked to the hospital wing.

A few minutes later, Madam Pomfrey had given me stronger medicine that worked almost immediately.

"Yay! Now I can kiss you again!" I said to Fred.

"You always had permission." Fred replied, kissing my head. Back in the common room, George and Ginny spotted our intwined hands and they both smiled. i grinned as did Fred. "Both of you haven't smiled in weeks." Ginny exclaimed.

"Well that was because I wasn't with the beautiful, smart, funny, talented, perfect love of my life." Fred stated, winking. I smirked.

"Lets go to your dorm." I said cheekily. Fred didn't hesitate and he lifted me up. I giggled.

"Have fun getting laid!" George yelled out to us. I went bright red as did Fred. I shook my head and he nodded.

In his dorms, we shut the curtains on his bed and put a spell on them so they wouldn't open. I lay down on the bed. "Do I look horrible?" I asked Fred.

"You still look really tired and sick, but you don't look that bad. You still are the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen." Fred said thoughtfully. He ran his fingers through my hair and pulled it out of its usual ponytail. "Just a question. How do you walk in those high heels." Fred asked. I laughed. "Practicing and a bit of magic." Fred and I hugged for a while, while I breathed in his scent.

"How are you about the whole Malfoy thing?" Fred asked me.

"Well you know my theory and I think that I'm right. He has left me alone completely." I replied.

"I think that you are really smart, but I think that its not true." Fred confessed.

"That's your opinion. But that is mine." I said simply. I didn't want to fight with Fred. He nodded. Fred took out a packet of Bertie Botts Every flavor beans and we started throwing them into the air and trying to catch them with our mouths. "Hey! That one was mine!" I said to Fred, after I missed a flying bean.

"Here, I'll get it up for you." Fred said, pretending to vomit.

"Ew! No!" I laughed, punching his arm. He stuck his tongue at me and pushed me.

"You're mean Annie." Fred pouted.

"You pushed me!" I exclaimed.

"You punched me." Fred said, smirking.

"I don't like you Freddie. You are a meanie!" I said in a whiny voice. Fred pulled me onto his lap. "Oh really?" He purred into my ear. "You'll find I can be very nice." I shivered and smirked. He started kissing me slowly at first and then it got more heated. I was sitting on his lap, with one leg around his waist, and his hands in my hair. I pulled his shirt off and smirked. "I better thank Oliver Wood for training you so hard." I said. Fred smirked and laughed. He put his hands at the bottom of my shirt. "Can I?" Fred asked. I nodded and he took my shirt off. His eyes widened. "Beautiful." He whispered. I swung my other leg around his waist and he moaned. "I can't believe I ever let you go." Fred whispered into my ear. I felt how excited he was and I smirked. "Sorry," He murmured, his lips on my neck. "Not tonight Freddie." I said plainly. He nodded. We kept kissing, a bit more toned down this time. When we finished kissing, Fred asked me a question. "Er, um, I was just wondering if you could give me and estimate of when you, er, will be ready.." Fred trailed off, going red.

"I'm not sure Freddie. I know you wont hurt me, but I don't know. Are you okay with that?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine with it, but whenever you want to, just tell me." Fred said. "And if your happy, thats all I wish for baby." I smiled and snuggled into Fred's arms.

Fred's POV

She never hated me. She loves me. I stared at her beautiful body, her shirt still off, asleep in my arms. It was only ten, so I kissed her cheek and went back down to the common room. George raised his eyebrows. "Well?"

"Well what? Did we have sex? No." I said plainly and firmly. George smirked.

"Is she sleeping?" He asked.

"Yes. She hasn't slept well in ages so I left her there." I replied.

"So its the second task tomorrow. Are we gonna be taking bets?" George asked.

"Of course! So, who do you think will have the highest odds.."

Annabelle's POV

"Hey gorgeous," Said Fred's voice. He had just come up for bed.

"Have I been sleeping?" I yawned.

"Yep!"

"I haven't slept in ages. Not that well." I mumbled.

"I know." Came Fred's reply. He climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Sleep well."

Ugh I'm sorry its so cheesy. I am writing another fanfic as well as this. I really would appreciate more reviews.


	21. Chapter 21

Authors note:

Okay I know that this story isn't the best and its kinda long winded but I would appreciate reviews. Anyways on with it ...

Annabelle's POV

It was the morning of the day of the second task. I woke up in Fred's arms. I yawned and he grinned at me. "Morning sexy." Fred said, with his gorgeous grin.

"Sexy?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." He replied, grinning. I rolled my eyes and got my shirt on. "Well, I better get ready for the day." I said, kissing Fred's cheek.

Harry almost missed the beginning of the task. Ron and Hermione were no where to be seen, and Fred and George were taking bets. So Ginny and I sat down, her brown eyes scared for Harry as he dove into the water. Fleur was attacked my Grindylows, so she pulled out of the task. Half an hour later, Harry rose from the water. Ron and Harry helped Fleur's little sister, who couldn't swim well. But I wasn't looking at that anymore, my eyes were fixed on Moody. He was taking a swig from his hip flask. Odd. He does that every hour. I first noticed that during DADA class, and it is quite odd. I brushed away the thought and went to see Harry, Ron and Hermione.

That evening in the common room, Harry was telling me about the night when he went to have a bath in the prefects bathroom. "Well the map- wait do you know about the map?" Harry asked. I nodded. "Well anyway, it said that Barty Crouch was in Snape's stores. But he is apparently sick!" Harry said. I thought hard.

"Barty Crouch has a son, right? Yeah he does, I think I came across his file when I had to sort out some in detention." I said, still thinking hard. Harry looked thoughtful.

"If you find out anything else, tell me." I told Harry. He nodded.

The next weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend. "Georgie, bring Angelina!" I told him. George grinned.

"So are we double dating now?" He asked.

"Er, I don't really want to, it will probably get awkward." I replied, squirming.

"Thats okay." George replied. I don't think he really wanted to double date. Fred walked over to us and grabbed my hand.

"Lets go." Fred said, seeing that Angelina was making her way over to George.

Hogsmeade was beautiful at this time of year. Fred and I held hands. I noticed that a lot of people, both male and female, were shooting glares at me and Fred.

"Um..." I said, feeling self conscious.

"All the girls are jealous of you because they all want to be with me so bad, due to my gorgeous looks and charm." Fred said, posing. I punched his arm.

"Hardly." I laughed.

"And all the girls are also jealous of you and your amazing looks and the guys all want to be me so they can be with you." Fred reasoned, smirking.

"I doubt that!" I said, trying not to show how sweet that compliment was. We went to The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. People continued to glare at us.

"Fred... look around." I whispered. Fred glanced around and smirked.

"Told you I was gorgeous." Fred said.

"Well..." I trailed off cheekily.

"I know that you think I'm gorgeous. Hmm what were you exact words? Oh yes. _Ginny, Fred is just so sexy. With those sapphire eyes and his long red hair" _Fred said, in an imitation of my voice.

"I am gonna kill Ginny for telling you that I said that." I said, blushing furiously.

"I am sexy!" Fred said, kissing my cheek.

"Yes. Yes you are." I said shyly, hiding behind my hair. He lifted my chin up and kissed me. "Adorable." Suddenly a sixth year girl got up. "Honestly Fred, you can do better than _her!" _The blond girl shrieked.

"And do you think that you are better than her, Lillian? Whatever we had was over a long time ago." Fred said bluntly. She huffed and walked off.

"Did you two date?" I asked timidly.

"Er, yeah, I guess." Fred said, squirming. I frowned but didn't press the subject.

That night in the common room, Harry told me he met Sirius at Hogsmeade. "He told me about Barty Crouch's son. He was a Death Eater." Harry told me. I gasped.

"And he died in Azkaban not long after he was sent there." Harry finished.

"Hm. Well I had a theory that it was Barty Crouch JR who was in Snape's stores. But ... you said that Moody walked out from that direction, didn't you?" I said thoughtfully. Harry nodded.

"Hmmm. Well it was good talking to you Harry." I muttered, going back to Fred and George.

The weeks past, and a lot of people were telling Fred he could do better than me. "How many people did you date?" I asked incredulously.

"Er, date. Well..." Fred was cut off by me kissing him. WHen I puled away he was panting slightly. "Sorry. But you are so adorable when you stutter." I smirked.

"No. You are the adorable one. I'm the sexy one with sapphire eyes." Fred retorted, smiling. I punched him and sat on his lap, running my fingers through his soft hair. "You are the most obnoxious, arrogant person I have ever met." I said to Fred.

"I have reason to be arrogant and obnoxious. Its because I am amazing looking and can charm anyone. Girls swoon over me." Fred replied, with a crooked smirk. "De-inflate your big head. I see no girls swooning." I retorted.

"Care to make it interesting?" Fred asked, his eyes gleaming. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. You have to make five girls go giggly and faint. No kissing. Your lips are reserved for me." I said warningly. Fred smiled and kissed my lips. "So you must use your so called 'charm' and 'good looks'." I confirmed. Fred nodded and walked towards a fifth year girl. She went red at the sight of him. "Hey gorgeous. Need some help with your homework?" Fred grinned. Oh he was irresistible. I was insanely jealous though. "Yes. That would be good thank you." The girl said, playing with his hair. _His hair!_ Only I do that. I was glaring. George walked towards me. "What's going on?" He asked, eying George and the girl. "Experimenting." I said through gritted teeth. Fred was now had his hand on her leg and was showing her how to do the homework. I was ready to jinx the girl into oblivion. Fred kept glancing at me.

"George, kiss me." I said angrily.

"Okay.." George said. He leaned in and kissed me. It wasn't like kissing with Fred was like. It didn't feel the same. George was quieter, sweeter and less flirtatious. Fred was flirty, sarcastic, arrogant, obnoxious and slightly perverted at times. That's why I fell for him. George was more like an older brother to me. Fred was only was sweet when we were alone. I pulled away from George, who looked slightly pink. Luckily Angelina wasn't there. Fred was distracted from his flirting, and was glaring daggers at George. The girl he was with was running her hands up his chest and I snapped.

"Fred, come with me." I said, grabbing his hand.

"Well I don't think that experimenting worked. I was way too jealous." I said.

"Yeah, well I was jealous with you and George!" Fred retorted.

"I did that because your hand was on her leg. And the way you called her gorgeous .. its like you can just say it casually, and it means nothing!" I replied.

"It didn't mean anything with her. Not my type. You are my type. And when I call you gorgeous, I am being sincere." Fred said, his hand on my cheek.

"I love you Freddie. Even though you are an annoying, perverted, obnoxious, arrogant hottie." I said cheekily.

"I love you too Annie. Even though you are an irritating, frustrating, stubborn little beautiful know it all." Fred retorted, kissing me sweetly. I pulled away. "I am NOT little!" I growled. "Five foot five is perfectly normal." I said snottily. Fred positioned himself over me, so he towered over me. I glared and kicked him in the shin. [

A few weeks later, the third task came. Today, we would find out the winner. Fred and George were taking bets again, so I sat next to Ginny. The task was basically a massive maze, the Triwizard Cup placed in the middle. My eyes drifted over to Moody again. He was drinking from his flask. _On the hour every hour all year. The map. Harry saw Bartemius Crouch on the map. And Moody appeared, conveniently near Snape's Potions stores. But Barty Crouch JR is dead. Or is he? Pettigrew certainly fooled everyone. _"Polyjuice Potion!" I hissed. Fred and George had just sat either side of me, after pushing Ginny out of the way. "What?" Fred asked, confused. I shook my head but my mind was reeling. The map never lies. But for now, I focused on the task as the cannon fired.

Harry and Cedric appeared after a long time. fred and George started cheering but I sensed something was wrong. Harry was holding Cedric and Cedric wasn't moving. Harry looked like he had just seen a ghost and tears were in his eyes. Cedric Diggory was dead..

We were all told to go back to our common rooms. We did so. I was crying now. "Shh shh. Its okay. Everything will be alright." Fred said, his arm around me. A lot of girls were crying.

"C-Cedric was always s-so nice." I said through my tears. Fred held me close and I cried softly.

Dumbledore summoned me to his office, along with Draco Malfoy, Fred and George. When we got there, I told Professor Dumbledore my theory about the Polyjuice potion. He looked surprised. "Miss Mason, I don't know when or how you thought of this, but it seems like your theory about Mr Malfoy and the Polyjuice theory are correct. Barty Crouch JR did in fact fool people about his death. And he was impersonating Mad Eye Moody. And yes, he was using Polyjuice potion. And this all happened because it was a plan to get Lord Voldemort to rise to power. And I am afraid to say it worked. Lord Voldemort is back." Dumbledore concluded grimly. My mouth hung open. Fred and George looked stunned. Tears began to well in my eyes, and Fred and George put their arms around me. "Mr Malfoy. After Barty Crouch JR confessed what had happened under the influence of Verituserum, he told us that he put you under the Imperius curse." Malfoy looked stunned.

"While you were under the influence of the curse, you tried to rape Miss Mason." Draco looked at me, grey eyes wide and apologetic. "The Lieterserum that we gave you while Miss Mason was poisoned could be manipulated while one is under the Imperius Curse. Therefore, you were telling us what you did, but not that you were under the influence of the Imperius curse. Now we made Barty Crouch JR take the curse off you Mr Malfoy. He claims to have made you do such actions as he wanted to revenge the Malfoy's, and because Miss Mason is a muggleborn. He felt as though she could be smart enough to figure out the truth about him, as Miss Mason could fight off the Imperius Curse. And, Miss Mason, somehow discovered the truth." Dumbledore finished, quietly stunned.

"Oh god." Malfoy murmured, his face pale and terrified. Fred and George looked angry. "Fred, George, Draco, you are dismissed. Miss Mason, may I have a word?" I nodded and waved at the twins. "Annabelle, you discovered the truth before anyone. You're thinking is truly calculating and brilliant. Your theory did raise my guard on Professor Moody, which was how I figured something was up. I am stunned and amazed. You would make a fantastic auror." Dumbledore said. I smiled slightly and left. I was almost at the common room when Draco yelled to me. "Yes Malfoy?" I said warily.

"Look, I really had no idea that I did that. I would never hurt you. I don't expect you to forgive me, but you deserve and apology." Malfoy said.

"You don't have to apologise. You didn't intend to hurt me. But I don't think we should stay friends. I have nightmares about you hurting me. And I know it wasn't really you, but its still would be a bit odd to still me friends. Fred and George would be wary and anyway, I am a muggleborn. It wont work." I said slowly. Draco looked hurt. "If thats what you want." He said sadly, and he walked away. The parting of the ways.

We had a ceremony in honor of Cedric. "Cedric Diggory was murdered, by Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore told the student body. After the sad ceremony, Fred, George and I talked for a while.

"Everything changed this year." I whispered. Fred and I were dating. Malfoy and I weren't friends. Voldemort was back. "Yes. It did." Fred said plainly. "But change isn't all that bad. We just have to deal with it." Fred finished.

"Dear brother, I believe that is the smartest thing I have ever heard you say!" George said, a half smile gracing his handsome features.

The last day of the year came. Students from the other schools were leaving. "We will see you this summer. If your parents don't murder you about dating Fred." George chuckled.

"Oh shit, I forgot about that!" Fred said. Fred and my parents did get along, but his tendency of being exuberant and flirty kind of put them off. Once we were at Platform 9 and 3/4, my parents waved to me. I got really nervous. I told them to wait a few minutes as I said goodbye to Ginny, as Fred and George were talking to Harry. The twins approached me and told me that Harry had given them 1000 galleons, which was his prize money. "Bloody Hell! Thats amazing!" I grinned.

"Yeah! I know! We are gonna use it to start making more merchandise for the joke shop!" George told me. I grinned. "Annie sandwich!" Fred and George yelled at the same time, hugging me simultaneously and squashing me. My parents were watching in amusement as I coughed. Fred rubbed my back and smiled. "We should, er, probably tell your parents, I already told mine. They were really happy and they said that you were a delightful charming girl." Fred said. I suddenly got really nervous. What if they hated the fact that we are in love? I told George to stay where he was and he nodded. I approached my parents and smiled. "Er, Mum, Dad, you know Fred." I said, going quiet. Fred nudged me but I kept silent. "Erm, well, um, thing is..." Fred attempted to tell my parents. I started silently laughing. "Er, what's wrong?" Fred asked.

"Its ... we ... are being so stupid! Mum, Dad, this is what I was trying to tell you." And I grabbed Fred's face and kissed him. When I pulled away Fred was smirking. I was blushing crazily. Mum and Dad looked shocked and slightly angry. "Yeah. Um, so Fred, you talk to my parents. Okay bye!" I said. Before I could go, Fred grabbed my arm. "Stop being adorable." He whispered. I slapped his face lightly. "Stop being sexy then." I retorted, load enough for my parents to hear, whose faces were shocked. I ran off and started giggling hysterically. "Well Georgie, I did that in the most tactless way possible!" I laughed.

"I could see." George laughed. I told Mrs Weasley that Fred was talking to my parents, and he may be a little while.

Fred's POV

Annabelle's parents were still looking shocked and angry. I stood there, cursing myself. _Use your Gryffindor courage! _I told myself. "Er.." I tried to speak, but it didn't really work. "So how long has this been going on?" Mrs Mason asked. I cleared my throat and responded. "Since December."

"How?" Mr Mason asked.

"Er, do you want the whole story? Because half of the things I did were really stupid." I said, not _really _wanting to tell them about the whole underwear thing. Mr Mason nodded stiffly. "Well there was a ball announced for 4th years and up. I asked Annabelle pretty soon after it was announced, but many guys kept asking her. So one night, she was complaining about this to my brother George and I. So we made a ridiculous and really bad bet that if another guy asked her to the ball, she would have to walk around in her underwear for the rest of the night. She said that no more guys would ask her, and if she won George and I would have to wear our underwear all night. Er, so we won, so we told Annabelle to wear a short skirt and a bra all night." I cringed slightly, knowing how much of a pervert I sounded. "So, er, she was talking to my sister, Ginny for a while in the common room. I guess she figured that no more guys would go near her if Ginny was there, as she is a really good witch. But I was talking to this girl in my year. I was, um, trying to make Annabelle jealous but I didn't think it would work. So this girl agreed to kiss me because I wanted to make your daughter jealous. So when annabelle came back from the toilet she saw me and the girl she got teary and ran upstairs. I realised then that I was an idiot for making her upset. So she came back down in a few minutes looking beautiful and she started kissing this guy that I hate. So after a while that stopped and the girl who I was kissing had a go at me for making Annabelle so upset. So when I thought that Annabelle was in bed, I started talking to my brother about how I, er, really liked your daughter. And she was listening. SO she came downstairs and kissed me. And I swear that was the best moment of my life. We went out to near the lake and I told her I loved her, and she said it back." I concluded, looking at the floor. Annie's parents looked shocked still. "And I know that I sound like an-"

"Annoying, obnoxious, arrogant hottie?" Annabelle said, having walked over to where we were. I smirked and looked at her parents. "Pretty much." I said. Annie rolled her eyes. "Well? You can continue your conversation Fred!" Annie said, not budging. I nodded. "Um, any more questions?" I asked awkwardly. Her parents looked shocked, and her Dad looked protective. "Yes. Just one. Why didn't Annabelle tell us?" Her Dad asked. Annabelle was silently giggling. I nudged her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She stopped. "Well we broke up for a bit after I was being a prick after she was very shaken about something. But she couldn't resist me, so we got back together." I said smirking. She snorted.

"Hardly."

"Oh please, you were so depressed and sick without me! You said you cried yourself to sleep every night." I retorted.

"Well you were the one who, what were the words again?_ Whispered her name in your sleep every night. _Quoted by George. And you were miserable too." She snapped back.

"So we are quoting things now? Oh yes, your opinion of me._ Oh Fred is just so sexy! With those sapphire eyes and long red hair." _I countered.

"You obnoxious little j-"

"You beautiful little bi-"

"Um, I think we have heard enough. Fred, could I have a word?" Mr Mason asked sternly. She smirked.

"Payback Freddie." She hissed. I gulped. "Fred, you seem like a very good young man, and you have known my daughter for many years now. But I still am reserving judgment about you." Mr Mason said. I nodded. "And you should know sir, that your daughter means the world to me." I said, shaking his hand.

"Okay Daddy stop scaring my boyfriend." She said, dragging me away. I grinned nervously. "That was scary." I said, kissing her head.

"Nah don't worry. My Dad already loves you." She said, laughing and looking at me with her gorgeous eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you Annie." I said, stroking her hair.

"I'm scared Freddie." She muttered.

"Love, its okay. Nothing bad will happen to you. Remember, I can use magic outside of school now." I replied, trying to comfort her. I remembered the night I turned 17, and smiled. We had slept in the same bed, and gave me a message, which turned into very heated snogging. Annie gave George a hug and a kiss on the cheek and went back to me. We kissed for a while, until my mother called me. I kissed her and said goodbye. "You can probably come over this holidays." I said. She waved to me and blew me a kiss. This year was amazing. I was with the love of my life. Voldemort may be back, but I promised that nothing would happen to her. And I intend to keep that promise.

So Annie's 4th year is over. Onto fifth year!


	22. Chapter 22

ANNABELLE'S POV

It was three weeks into the summer holidays. I had five weeks left before I had to go back to school. My Mum was driving to the supermarket to get some dinner.

"So have you got anymore letters from Fred?" She asked. Sometimes, I can't believe that I am dating Fred Weasley, and how lucky I am. "Um, yeah I have. Oh, that reminds me, he wrote me one that was delivered this morning, and he wants you to read it." I replied.

Back at home, I showed Mum and Dad the letter.

_Dear Annie,_

_I can't tell you much about what is happening, but we need you to come over soon. We aren't at The Burrow. Where we are has something to do with a crush that George and I discovered you had. Oh we will give you hell about it. Anyway, we were wondering if we could come over on Wednesday and spend the day with you? We will apparate, but we can't side apparate you back because its too dangerous, because of complications, so Dad will come in the afternoon and bring us back, but we can't tell you how or why. Hermione is coming soon. So send us back a reply as soon as you have shown your parents this. Hopefully they will say yes. _

_Love,_

_Fred and George _

My parents finished reading the letter. "So who is this crush?" My Mum asked curiously.

"I have no idea. Well... nah I don't know." I said honestly. "Well anyway, yes you can go. Send a letter back, and they can come tomorrow." My mother replied.

-It was early in the morning, probably around seven, judging on how far the sun had risen. I missed Fred so much. Today, I would finally see him and George again. I stretched and found some clothes that Fred would approve of, even if my parents didn't. This holidays, it was very hot. Hotter than usual. My neighbour, Alex, was still following me around, which pissed me off. I got a tight neon green tank top, a short black skirt, (Though I could still lean over and not show anything) knee length neon green socks (I felt like being random) and black converse. (Not high tops). I brushed my newly auburn streaked hair out. I put on a little eyeliner and mascara, with lip-gloss. In the three weeks I had been at home, I had grown a tiny bit. But I was sure that Fred and George would still tower over me. I grinned at the prospect of seeing them.

"Annabelle, Fred and George are here!" My mother yelled. I practically sprinted as fast as I could down the stairs, jumping the last, oh I don't know, eight steps. I ran to the door and smiled when I saw my best friend and my boyfriend. I gave George a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Fred looked hurt. "Hello! Your boyfriend is standing here too!" Fred said in mock indignation.

"Oh sorry Fred, didn't see you there." I said cheekily, kissing him lightly. I wanted to kiss him more but not really in front of my parents. "You look beautiful." Fred said, grinning at my clothes. I started leading them to the living room. "Yes, I thought you would approve, Fred. Oh, and how's the merchandise going?" I asked, referring to the joke shop that Fred and George were working on.

"Good. We have heaps of new stuff." George replied. I sat down on one of the couches and beckoned the twins and my Mum forward. My Dad was almost ready to go to work. I said bye to my Dad. "So we wont be going to The Burrow. I can't tell you the name of the place, because its not my place." George said. Fred sat down and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"So can you tell me who's house it is?" I asked timidly, as I wanted to know how it was connected to a so called crush of mine.

"Its Sirius' house." Fred replied. I frowned.

"What does that have to do with someone who I have a crush on?" I asked, very confused.

Fred's POV

She looked adorably confused. I started to pull out a photograph, so she could see the corner. She was frowning still. "Fred, you know that I got over Oliver ages ago." She said. Mrs Mason looked confused too. Annie took a sip of tea. "Oh its not Oliver." George said wickedly. I pulled out a bit more of the photo that I nicked from her bag before school ended. "What is.." Then a look of horrified dawning comprehension crossed her features. She spat out her tea. "Fred..." She said, wiping tea off her face. She got up and pounced on me. I got very turned on with this aggression, and she noticed. "Sorry for ... exciting you Freddie." She hissed.

"Now give me the photo." She growled.

"No." I replied, noting that her mother was seeing all of this. But it was fun seeing Annie so embarrassed.

"Fred." She said seductively into my ear. She grabbed my face and kissed me. I forgot everything, all I cared about was the feeling of her lips on mine, her sweet soft hair...

"You idiot! Aha! Bye!" She screamed and ran upstairs with the photo.

"Go get it!" George said, standing up.

"How?" I asked. She had probably hidden it now.

"You idiot. We can use magic now!" George replied.

"Accio Photo!" I yelled. In moments, it came zooming down the stairs. Annie yelled and I could hear her running. I grabbed the photo.

"Give it back!" She pouted, trying to jump up and get it from my hands.

"No." I replied. "Mrs Mason, this is your daughters latest crush." I said, showing the photo of none other than Sirius Black. Her Mum took a look at the photo.

"The photo is of a convicted criminal, Sirius Black. Though it turns out that he didn't commit the crimes that he committed." Her Mum looked shocked. Annabelle looked horrified.

"As you have been told by Annie, Lord Voldemort is back. So there's this organization, I can't tell you the name. Sirius Black comes into this because we are using his house as our headquarters." George said.

"Fred! How could you go through my stuff! I do not have a crush on him! I was just appreciating his looks. And Fred, I only picked up that photo when I was on detention because I was depressed because we broke up." Annie said, not seeming to take in anything about what we had told her Mum.

"Anyway, so we are heading to Sirius' house this afternoon." I finished.

"Well that's all okay with me." Mrs Mason said, smiling at me. Mrs Mason got up and went to the kitchen.

"Annie, try this! No, its not a trick candy, we made it. All your favourites in one!" George said, changing the subject.

"Okay!" She grinned. If she wasn't distracted by her embarrassment, she would have said no to the candy. But it wasn't a trick candy, so I ate one too.

"I was really depressed without Fred. I held on to the scarf he gave me because it smelt like him." Annie blurted out. She covered her mouth and widened her eyes. I frowned.

"I got really turned on when Annie was on top of me." I said abruptly. I covered my mouth and went pink, as Mrs

Mason could hear all this. George looked very confused.

"Draco Malfoy tried to rape me, but he was under the Imperius Curse." Annie said loudly, then cowering and looking terrified. I was really worried. But I couldn't stop talking.

"I think that Annie is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. God, she has the most amazing eyes. Her hair smells so good and is a lovely colour. And god, she has the most amazing boobs and legs." I confessed. I looked in horror. I couldn't stop talking!

"One night, Fred and I slept together. And I could stare into his eyes forever. They are sapphire, but with streaks and flecks of grey." What was happening!

"Me and Annie didn't sleep together in a dirty way. But I told her that I shagged one girl, but in my fifth year I can't remember how many I did. But I really want to sleep with Annie, but not until she is ready." I said. Oh shit. Annie shot daggers at me. I wanted to die.

"WHAT! YOU TOLD ME IT WAS ONE GIRL! HOW COULD YOU LIE!" She screamed tears in her eyes. I got up and stepped towards her. "Annie, I'm so sorry that-" I was cut off by her scream. "What's happening to your eyes! They are turning brown!" She panicked. Her hair started to lighten, turn a blond shade. Annie caught a look at her appearance in a near by mirror and screamed. "MY HAIR! George, what did you give us?" She demanded.

"Um, I gave you Confess Candy by mistake, and the appearance is just a side effect." George said sheepishly.

"You! Come with me!" She said to me. I gulped and walked upstairs with her. She got into her room and locked the door. I sat down on her bed, which smelt like flowery. Her hair was slowly turning back to dark reddish brown. "Why did you lie to me?" She asked, her eyes blurred with tears.

"I didn't want you to feel like I was just using you. In my fifth year, I was really lonely. I just tried to fill my loneliness by sleeping with girls. I didn't force them or anything, and usually they threw themselves at me. But when we got together, I realised the reason I was lonely. I wasn't lonely. I was in love. With you." I said, blushing slightly.

"You didn't have to lie to me Fred. I wouldn't have thought differently of you if I knew the truth." Annie said.

"Well I'm sorry." I said quietly. She nodded.

"So, why did you lock the door?" I asked slyly.

"Well ... since we were on the subject..." She said cheekily. A smile crossed my face.

"Really?" I asked expectantly. She nodded. I leaned forward and kissed her sweetly. Soon, this turned more heated. I fell on top of her and she growled as I kissed her neck. She tugged on my shirt and I let her pull it off. She ran her perfect fingers across my chest and I groaned at her touch. I pulled her shirt off and stared at her chest. She smirked and kissed me deeply, wrapping her arms around my neck. She sat on my lap, her legs around my waist. I moaned and kissed her neck, trailing my lips down to her chest. She still had her bra on, but I kissed through the fabric and down to her stomach. She gasped and grabbed my neck. She started tugging at my jeans and I took them off. She smirked at me in nothing but my boxers. I took her skirt off and she stood there in her underwear. "Do you want to continue?" I asked softly. She nodded slowly and kissed me roughly. She fell onto the bed and I fell on top of her. I was really turned on now. "Excited are we Freddie?" She hissed into my ear. I growled and started fiddling with her bra strap. It was almost off. I pulled it off her and stared at her bare chest. "Fuck..." I whispered, getting horny. I kissed them and she moaned loudly. Then there was a knock at the door and it flung open. Annie squealed and flung her bed covers over her body. It was George.

"Bloody Hell!" Annie said angrily. I was pissed too. Finally, I was going to, you know..

"Fuck! Sorry! Mrs Mason just wondered were Annie was!" George said, backing away. I threw a shirt at him and he closed the door. "Damn, I forgot he could do magic." I muttered.

"The moments gone Fred. Maybe another time." She said nonchalantly. I nodded. Fuck. I wanted to do it so bad. I kissed her gently. "I love you Annie." I said, trying to hide the disappointment. "I love you too Freddie."

Back downstairs, George looked at us and flushed. Our clothes were a bit crinkly, so I quickly straightened them out. Annie walked over to her Mum. "Mum, I was wondering if I could show Fred and George around the town here in Liverpool?" She asked sweetly. Her mother nodded. "Thank you! I'm just going to get my money. Fred, George, I have a few problems to sort out today." She said, her eyes glinting wickedly. George and I grinned.

Annabelle's POV

I got my muggle money, three hundred dollars. I put my high green socks and my converse back on. God I wish George didn't interfere. Still, my mother would have realised something was up. I sighed and walked downstairs. "Ready?" I asked Fred and George. They nodded. "You, er, really gonna wear that?" Fred asked, indicating to the outfit I put on earlier. I nodded. "Well, okay then." Fred said, as we walked out of the door. The sun was bright and glared in our eyes. "Oh darn." I said, looking over at Alex's yard, where he stood.

"Is that Alex?" George asked.

"Yep." I replied, annoyed,

"He looks really ..." Fred trailed off.

"Blond, annoying, puppy dog like? Yeah, well he acts like it to." I said shortly. I walked over to his yard with Fred and George. He glanced at me and a stupid grin crossed his puppy like features. "Wow, you look so sexy." Alex said. Fred's jaw was clenched.

"I know right! I am so sexy." George said.

"I was talking to Annabelle." Alex said in a slimy voice.

"Yeah, well she is off limits." Fred snapped.

"Since when? Annabelle doesn't date! And I know that you are only friends." Alex replied.

"Well I don't know what you've been told, but that's wrong." Fred retorted.

"Is that true?" Alex asked me.

"Yes." I replied.

"Prove it!" Alex spat. I nodded and kissed Fred as passionately as I could, just to make a point. I pulled away.

"Is that all the proof you need Alex? Or are you so thick that you need more!" I spat. He blinked stupidly.

"I thought you liked me!" Alex said, irritated.

"Well buddy, you thought wrong." George said, looking amused. Alex stepped towards me and slapped me so hard that I felt tears in my eyes. My eyes darkened and I snarled. Fred and George lunged at him at the same time, and tackled him onto the grass. "Never, ever, touch a girl you wanker." Fred snarled. I was furious but excited to.

"Fred, George, get up." I hissed. Alex was lying on the ground, but he got up. "You are such a pig! All you have ever done is follow me around and undress me with your eyes. You are a disgusting, low, pigheaded little perve. You need to pull your head in and show some respect. Slapping me? And you apparently have a crush on me, yet you hurt me. Fred and George are better than an infinite number of you. So back off, leave me alone. Don't want to listen to me? Let me give you a taste of what will happen if you go near me again." I growled, and i pushed him onto the grass and kicked his nose. For good measure, I used all my adrenaline to kick his nuts. I smirked as he was in pain. "That's for the years of crap." I snarled, and I walked away with Fred, laughing. "You are amazing!" Fred and George said at the same time. I smirked and flipped my hair "I know right!" I said, adrenaline coursing through my veins.

"Great, here come arrogant Annie!" George laughed. I stuck my tongue at him. After a bit of walking, we found the mall. "Come in here! Its amazing!" I called to Fred and George. After a bit of walking, I found a photo booth. We walked in. "Now we sit on this bench, and the camera take a different photo every five seconds." I said to a bemused Fred and George. We sat down on the bench, and Fred and George got the hang of it quickly. Fred lifted me up so I was on his lap and smiled brilliantly. The next photo was of me slapping Fred for doing that. George got up and pushed Fred off the bench so the next shot was of Fred on the floor, and of George and I laughing. The next few shots were of us being stupid, only the last one was a serious one. Fred and George had bright warm smile on their handsome faces and I was smiling widely too. Then I had to use more money so Fred and I could have some shots on our own. The first picture was of Fred with his lips pressed on my cheek, and me smirking. The second of us staring at each other in fake adoration, the next one of me pulling a stupid face while Fred laughed at me. After more photographs, we were up to the last two. The second last was of Fred and I kissing. The last one was an amazing photo. I was smiling on Fred's lap, while he grinned equally happily. When we were done, we met George outside. "Did you have fun?" He asked.

"You bet!" I laughed. "So, are you hungry?" I asked.

"Fuck yeah!" George replied. I showed them Mcdonalds.

"Trust me, they make good burgers." Fred looked around. "God." He said, glancing at a really obese man.

"Thats what happens when people go here to often Freddie." I said. I ordered three Big Macs and three slushies. We sat down at a table and ate. "rrlygdfood!" Fred said through mouthfuls. "Fred! Stop being disgusting!" I laughed. After Fred and George drank the slushie, they were getting sort of hyper. "Okay, lets go now." I said, under the glare of the pimply employe. Fred wasn't watching wear he was going and he ran into a black haired girl. I walked over. "Sorry about hi-" My sentence stopped when I caught sight of her face. Memories of sleepless night, painful school days, being belittled and bullied, both physically and mentally were running through my mind. But I wasn't the small, ten year old anymore. I wasn't scared of Reyna. The girl who gave me hell. "Annabelle? As in Annabelle Mason. Oh god." She spat, as her and her posse looked at Fred, George and I. "Yes, _Reyna Chase._" I spat with venom.

"Well you have certainly changed Annabelle. I miss our _little meetings." _Reyna said, referring to when she would hurt me. "Well, who are these _gingers. _I always knew you had no shame, Annabelle, but really?" She clicked her fingers and her posse of blond sluts laughed.

"Really? No shame. Well your right there. Surprising, how you actually got something correct about me." I said in mock praise.

"Well look at that girls, Annabelle has changed. Pity. She used to be so weak minded." She said, twirling her hair and battering her eyelashes at George. The twins put their arms around me but I shrugged them off.

"Weak minded, eh. The only person weak in the mind here, is you Reyna Chase." I replied smoothly. She went very red.

"So you really have changed. A threesome, really? God, what a slut." She laughed evilly, her cold brown eyes glinting. I felt like jinxing her.

"This is the bit where no shame comes in. Reyna Chase, you put me through years of hell. You pretended to be my best friend. You manipulated me until you got tired of it. And then you dissed me and bullied me. Everyday I went to school in fear of you. The metal and physical bullying was one of the worst experiences of my life. I don't know why you did it, and I really don't want to hear your excuse either. Before I met these two," I said, indicating to the twins, "My life was hell. You will never know love Reyna. I've heard the rumors from people about you. You screw with people for fun and then dump them when you got what you wanted. You have apparently slept with all the guys at the high school. Well, that's slutty. You may be happy now, with hurting people, but one day, you will regret it. No one will ever love you. You say I'm worthless, incompetent and incapable of getting a boyfriend due to my ugliness? Its all bullcrap. I don't want to see you again, talk to you again, or for you to do anything to me again." I said angrily. I stepped forward and slapped her across the face with all the hate I feel for her. "That's for all the people you ever hurt." I said. Then I punched her. "That's for all the people you are hurting." Then I pulled her hair, hard. "And that's all the people that you will hurt. Have a nice life Reyna." I finished, while she fumed. I looked around, and a bunch of bookish teens were cheering. One girl, one with reddish hair and blue eyes, ran up to me. "Can you come with us?" She asked, indicating to her friends. I nodded. "What you did, standing up to Reyna, was amazing. She has been teasing us for years now." She gushed.

"She used to give me hell, when I lived here." I replied.

"The names Jane." The girl said, holding out her hand. I shook it. "You have given me a lot on strength today, Annabelle. Thank you." She said, smiling at me.

"Its all okay Jane. Just don't let anyone ever put you down, especially her. Don't change who you are because of what people like her say." I replied smiling.

"Well, it was lovely meeting you. See you round." Jane said, waving at me. I waved back. Fred grinned at me. "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded and smiled. "I'm amazing! I feel amazing! Have I ever told you Fred, that I love you?" I asked. He lifted me up and spun me around. "Yes. And I love you too." George clapped. We were on a grassy place outside Mcdonalds, Reyna was glaring at me from the edge of the building and Jane and her friends were talking about maths. Reyna walked towards me on her wobbly heels. Clearly, she and her posse could not walk in their heels like I could, even without magic. "Well, we think it might be time to teach you another lesson, Annabelle." She said menacingly. Her posse were standing behind her. "Charge!" She yelled. They all ran at me but tripped on their ridiculous and impractical heels. They all squealed and fell. Reyna clearly did not want to ruin her designer clothes. I spat in her face and she glared. "I pity you Annabelle. Weak, selfish, poor little-"

"No Reyna. I pity you. Look at your so called friends? Look at yourself? A bully and manipulator. Face it Reyna Chase. You have lost." I said simply, and I walked off hand in hand with Fred and George. "You are amazing! After all those years of crap and you still faced her. Amazing!" George said. I smiled.

"When I said I had some things to sort out, I was only referring to Alex. But today has been better." I said happily.

"Well, Dad will be at your house soon." Fred said.

"Let's go to a park first!" I said. I had heaps of energy, as did Fred and George. We found a nice park, and I got on-top of the monkey bars. "Can you put a spell on this Fred? So my skirt doesn't fall down?" I said.

"Well, I would have loved the view, but okay." He said, looking around to make sure that no one was looking.

"Yay! Time to do some flips!" I started running around and jumping, flipping and swinging. Fred and George soon joined in. After a while, we started playing tiggy. When Fred caught me, we swung me around and around in the air and I screamed. He threw me and George caught me. We all doubled up in laugher and heard a click. A woman had taken a photo of us. She looked like a tourist. "Beautiful friends!" She said in a german accent. The camera was one that developed photos in the dark. "Can I have the photo?" I asked politely. She nodded and passed me the black sheet of film, which I would develop. "Thank you!" I said, running back to Fred and George.

When we got home, Mr Weasley had just arrived. "Fred, George, Annabelle, we are going to transport you to the place by apparation. You will have to grab onto my arm and I will apparate you. Fred, George, do not apparate inside, remember?" Fred and George nodded. I ran upstairs and got my bags. "so did you have fun today?" My mum asked me. "Yeah, we did." I replied, winking at Fred and George. I said goodbye to my Mum and my Dad, and grabbed onto Mr Weasley's arm. I waved as a sickening, twisting sensation overtook me. Then I appeared in front of a large, conjoined muggle house. Mr Weasley showed me a piece of paper, with the address on it. Suddenly, Number 12, Grimmauld place appeared. I walked inside, and noticed how spooky it was. Fred grabbed onto my shoulder and made me jump. I followed Mr Weasley and spotted Sirius Black. Fred nudged me. Sirius approached me. "Now you must be Annabelle, the genius who figured out the truth about Barty Crouch and Draco Malfoy." Sirius said, making me go very red. He didn't look like he did at 16. "I know you must be a bit alarmed at the sight of me, but I did not commit the crimes that I was imprisoned for." Sirius said.

"Er, yeah. Hermione told me." I said uncomfortably.

"Well that makes things easier. Now, this is the headquarters for The Order of the Phoenix, a secret organization fighting Lord Voldemort." Sirius said, his brown eyes warm.

"Er, Sirius? Annabelle has something to tell you." Fred said cheekily. I shook my head an gave Fred a warning look. "Accio Photo," Fred muttered. Fred showed Sirius the photo. I could just die then and there. "She was keeping this in her trunk. She said she did it to _appreciate your good looks." _Fred said, smirking. Sirius let out a bark like laugh. "Well I was quite desirable before..." He trailed off.

"Excuse us." I said. "Fred! That was so embarrassing! Ugh!" I said angrily.

That night, in the room that Ginny and I slept in, I was thinking about things. I always though one moment would grow me up, change me. But really, its a whole number of moments. Falling in love with Fred, being betrayed by Draco, being heartbroken and depressed without the love of my life, discovering the truth about what really happened with Draco, and putting an end to our friendship, Voldemort returning and Cedric dying. And finding out that someone who had a crush on me actually hurt me. Standing up to the girl who haunts my dreams topped it off. I wasn't a kid anymore.


	23. Chapter 23

Annabelle's POV

I drifted off to sleep and woke up really early. I decided to go into Fred and George's room. "Freddie?" I whispered to a sleeping figure. He mumbled and got up. "Morning." Fred said, yawning. I got into his bed and snuggled up to his warm body. I only feel truly safe when I'm with him.

The next weeks past with little importance. Hermione arrived, there were more meetings with the Order and Fred and George got in trouble for apparating every where. "Let's listen in on one of the meeting." Fred whispered to me, motioning to one of the Extendable Ears that he and George created. Unfortunately, the real Mad Eye Moody spotted us. "So when are you able to join the Order?" I asked Fred.

"When we leave school." Fred replied. Things had been slightly awkward between us after we almost did... it.

"So..." I trailed off, looking for something to talk about.

"Um, about that time at your house..." Fred said awkwardly.

"Yeah," I said, looking down, "Not here." I said firmly. Fred looked disappointed but agreed.

"So. Fifth year." I said.

"Yeah, OWL year. Its a shocker." Fred said knowledgeably. I was 16 in October, meaning that I just missed the cut off for 6th year. But honestly, I think that I wouldn't have been very good in 6th year.

Harry arrived a few weeks later. He was expelled from Hogwarts, or so he thought. He was having a hearing, but with the ministry angry at him, I was worried.

But the hearing went well, and soon, we were aboard the Hogwarts' Express. Ron and Hermione had become prefects, so they had to patrol corridors. I sat with Fred and George, who were discussing payments for thier joke items. I got up for a stretch and spotted Draco Malfoy in the corridor. I frowned as he beckoned me over to him. I followed him into and empty compartment. "Look, about last year-" He began.

"Look, I meant what I said. We can't remain friends, even if it upsets you. Anyway, you only really caused problems for me, because of Fred. So just leave me alone-" I was cut off my a stinging pain on my cheek. I looked up and saw Draco, looking angry and ashamed. "Mudblood. I can't believe that I actually fancied you. You chose Weasley over me. But that is to be expected, because you are nothing but a filthy, disgusting mudblood." I blinked. He wasn't under the Imperius curse. This was him speaking. I growled and raised a fist. It almost made contact with his face but he grabbed me and slammed me against the wall. "Oh, you are not going anywhere Mason." I was fuming and I grabbed his hair and pulled it, scrambling for my wand. I found it in my pocket and pointed it at Draco's pale face. He cowered but grabbed my wrist and slammed me on the floor. I whimpered but tried to get up, only to be slammed down by Malfoy again. I grabbed my wand as he kicked my back, hard. I stifled a cry and pointed the wand at him. But Malfoy just kicked it out of my hand. "Why are you doing this?" I cried.

"Because I thought you liked me and you never did." He hissed. He punched my stomach really hard and kicked it too. I almost got up but he kicked my head and I stifled a scream. "Stupefy!" I yelled, when I finally got hold of my wand. Malfoy fell to the floor, unconscious. I walked as calmly as possible back to my compartment. "Oh hey!" Fred said when he spotted me, grinning. I smiled back as confidently as I could. I sat down and looked out of the window, tears falling down my cheeks. Luckily, Fred and George didn't notice. My back was aching as was my stomach. I was sobbing as quietly as I could, which Fred and George didn't notice, as they were mucking around. "Annie, why are you crying?" Fred asked worriedly.

"I'm just tired is all." I replied shakily.

"No, really. What happened?" Fred asked, getting up and hugging me. I flinched and whimpered. Fred frowned as I did so, as he hurt my stomach when he hugged me. He lifted up my shirt to see what was wrong. I hugged my legs up to my stomach.

"Fred, I'm okay!" I said.

"Why have you got scratches on your legs?" George asked, getting up.

"That? Oh.. um.." I trailed off, looking for an excuse.

"You're hurt! What happened!" Fred demanded.

"I'm not! I am fine." I exclaimed. Fred didn't believe me for one second.

"George, can you leave for a few minutes?" Fred asked. George nodded and left.

"The truth please Annie?" Fred asked.

"I am fine!" I exclaimed exasperatedly. Fred lifted my shirt up far enough to see my stomach. His eyes widened and darkened when he saw the reddened and just bruising area.

"Annie, who did this to you?" He asked calmly. I didn't answer. He ran his hands along my stomach. I started crying.

"Sorry! Oh crap, I didn't mean to hurt you. Annie, where else are you hurt?" I hesitated but told him. "My head my back and there are a few scratches here and there." I muttered. He gasped when he saw my back and head. "Who did this to you?"

"Malfoy," I finally confessed. Fred stiffened.

"Right." He said through gritted teeth. "Right." He said, opening the door and running down the hall. I went after him but George grabbed my hand. "Who?" He asked.

"Malfoy." I replied. George's face darkened with anger.

"Just sit down Annie. You look hurt." George said soothingly. I sat down. "Can you be my pillow?" I asked. George nodded and I lay down in his lap.

I woke up to the door opening. It was Fred. He had a black eye and was limping slightly. "That complete wanker Malfoy." He muttered, clearly fuming. "Annie, are you okay?" Fred asked in a softer tone. Normally, I would say yes, but I am not okay.

"No," I whispered, getting off George's lap. Fred hugged me lightly. "Well you will be. Here, George and I made this." Fred said, pulling out a tube of healing cream. "It was meant to be maiming cream, but something went wrong when we made it, so it turned out to be good for healing." Fred said. "Here, I'll rub it into your back and stomach." He said, taking some out and pulling my shirt up. I ignored the butterflies and stifled a sigh as the medicine worked. Fred put the medicine away and kissed my cheek.

**Hm, this chapter was a bit, hm. But I am getting a bit tired of this fanfiction, especially as I have three reviews. So I have over 800 views and 3 reviews? Agh. I have planned out the ending of this Fanfic, but it can be tedious. I have started writing an Oliver/OC fanfic which will hopefully be better. But I will continue this story, even if updates aren't as often. I got a blood test today and afterwards I got a packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and ew, vomit is gross. Aha. I have diagnosed myself with diabetes. I am 12 aha but I have been reading medical journals since I was 8 so I know heaps about diseases. My teacher even calls me a science and medical genius haha! But anyway, I either have anaemia, lupus, diabetes, glandular fever, or low blood sugar or pressure. Well my symptoms point towards that. But being sick gives me time to write fanfiction, so enjoy reading this!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you to deleanfan99 and Guest for the lovely reviews! Yes, I will update ASAP for you!**

Fred's POV

God, Malfoy will pay for hurting her. He wasn't under the Imperius Curse, which made me think. If he wasn't under the curse, would he really have hurt her? And if I was put under the curse and told to hurt Annie, I would've resisted it because I would never hurt her. My eye was hurting from when Malfoy and I fought. Annabelle was staring at me.

Annabelle's POV

God, Fred is just so gorgeous. He has saved me so many times. He got beat up by Malfoy for me. My hero, my angel, my love. I got up and walked towards him and sat on his lap. George was looking for Angelina, so we were alone. "Fred, I really appreciate everything you have done for me." I said shyly.

"Thank you, but are you sure you're okay?" Fred asked, his eyes warm.

"I'll be okay." I replied honestly.

"But are you okay now?" Fred asked.

"No, I'm not. But you've seen how, er, violent I can get when someone annoys me. So if Malfoy goes near me again.." I laughed.

"Annie, I'm serious. I know I'm not usually, but I'm serious about us, and you. You could easily be hurt, but I'm not saying that you are not strong-"

"Funny, it sounds that way." I snapped.

"Look, you are strong, smart, talented, sweet, beautiful. Honestly, you are perfect. I would never hurt you, but other people may not see these qualities in you. People like Malfoy, for instance, would want to take advantage of your beauty. And he probably feels ashamed that he ever fancied you. There are people like him every where, but I promise I wont let them hurt you." Fred said soothingly, kissing away my tears.

"Thank you Fred, but you know I can look after myself." I replied.

"I'm not saying you can't. But say you got in a situation like that without a wand. With someone bigger than you, like Malfoy. What would happen then?" Fred asked, kissing my cheek. I didn't answer.

"Exactly." Fred whispered, leaning in and kissing me sweetly and softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeper. We fell onto the seat and I rolled myself off him and kissed him fiercely. Fred pulled away, panting.

"Sorry about that." I muttered.

"We probably shouldn't do that again, because..." Fred trailed off, indicating to where heated kissing could lead to.

The sorting took ages, and when Dumbledore began his speech, he was interrupted by a toad like witch.

"Look Annie, she's shorter than you." George joked.

"Shut up." I growled. The witch was wearing hideous pink robes that made her look like a marshmallow toad hybrid.

"I think we are all going to be very good friends." She said in a sickly sweet voice.

"That's likely." Fred and George said in unison.

Her speech was a whole load of shit, and I started to fall asleep. Finally, it was over, and the beginning of term banquet began. The food was amazing, but I wasn't eating much.

"You okay?" Ginny asked, as she saw that I wasn't eating.

"What? Oh yeah." I replied, mouthing I'll tell you later. Ginny nodded. She had definitely gotten much taller over the Summer, and she was beautiful. That, and coupled with the fact that she was going to act normally around Harry, there was a chance that maybe Harry will finally notice her. She just needs to breathe around him, date a few people. I was very grateful to Ginny, because if it wasn't for her, I doubt that I would be with Fred. After the feast, I walked with Ginny and told her everything. She looked furious.

"God, and to think I was actually believing he was decent." Ginny muttered angrily.

"Well, yeah. I guess he fooled us all. But deep down, I guess I should've guessed he was like that." I replied, as we sat down on a couch in the common room.

"So, any thing else?" Ginny asked.

"Well, over the holidays, when Fred and George came to my house, Fred and I ate one of those Confess Candies." I began awkwardly.

"Go on." Ginny said, obviously interested.

"Well, er, Fred confessed something that was very, er, _illuminating."_

"And what was that?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Well, when we got together, he said he slept with one girl. But, he confessed that he actually slept with many." I said, covering my face with my hands, because I was blushing furiously.

"What?! Oh, Mum will kill him! So how did you react?" Ginny asked, shocked by the revelations.

"Well, he said he thought he was lonely in his fifth year, and that's why, but then he said that when we got together, he realised that he wasn't lonely, he was in love with me. And I guess I understand it, and I was pretty mad, but he didn't want to seem like he was pressuring me." I said, while Ginny looked very shocked.

"Well, that was sweet of him, but I would be mad too." Ginny reasoned.

Well, after my first DADA lesson, I realised that Umbridge was a cow. Well, she looked like a toad, but acted like a cow. I think its stupid how no one is believing Harry about Voldemort. I mean, the Boy Who Lived of all people should be denying it, because it affects him. Anyway, things between Fred and I have become increasingly awkward. After that day at my house, kissing has become weird. If we go too fast, we ended up almost undressing each other. Then if its too slow, its not satisfying. But conversations have been awkward too, as we can't find anything to talk about. He was become busy with George, selling merchandise and testing it on first years, so our time together has become limited. I was starting to get pretty fed up, so one day I grabbed Fred's arm and we went up to his dorms.

"Look Fred, about that day -"

"Look, its fine Annie. You're not ready and I understand it." Fred said. I frowned but continued.

"Fred? We, us, well, its not really working. After that day, I just feel, well, weird. And you've just been so busy, and I've got OWLS." I said, knowing that I was being stupid.

"What? Wait, is this-" Fred said, looking upset.

"Yeah, it is Fred." I said sadly, looking at my feet.

"So you're breaking up with me." Fred said dully.

"Look, you are an _adult. _You are seventeen. Me? I'm just sixteen, and still a student. You and George have a big future ahead of yourselves, with your joke shop. George broke it off with Angelina, and I'm only being selfish by staying with you. You don't need me. I think we should just move on." I said firmly, trying not to cry.

"If its what you want. But you've made me a better person, just remember that. And you mean everything to me." Fred said, his voice cracking.

"You don't need me to make you better. You are perfect enough." I said, hugging him. "You don't have time for a girlfriend, or at least a girl like me. And you can do so much better. So, I'm sorry Fred." I said pulling away.

"But I will _never, ever _love someone as much as I love you." Fred said, a single tear trailing down his cheek. I kissed him lightly. I expected it to be a good bye kiss, but I couldn't stop kissing his amazing lips. He grabbed the back of my head and kissed me urgently.

Fred's POV

I couldn't lose her, ever. I fell on my bed with her on top of me, she kissing me passionately. Then she pulled away, panting. I stared at her. She was flushed slightly, her grey blue eyes on fire. When she laughs, her eyes are so warm and sweet. When she's angry, they can be scary to look at. But now, they were staring at me with urgency and love.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Prove it." She hissed.

And I did just that.

When we were finished, I rolled off her. She and I were panting hard, her cheeks red, her eyes wild. I snuggled up to her naked beautiful body. "I can't believe I ever broke up with you Freddie." She said softly.

"It was the worst two minutes of my life." I whispered into her ear.

"I know. God, why would I ever let you go?" She ran her fingers through my hair, across my face. I kissed her softly.

"Are you sure I didn't pressure you into it? Because now, you're not _innocent Annie._" I teased.

"Fred, I'm fine. Best moment of my life." She said shyly.

"Adorable."

"Sexy."

We fell asleep together, fitting perfectly.

It was early morning. The sunlight was making its way over to our bodies. Annie kicked the covers off during the night, so I let my eyes wander across her body. Her reddish hair fell in waves in her face, some of it cascading down her back. Her pale skin looked like it was glowing. Her mouth was slightly parted. I stroked the scars on her back, making her flinch. Her eyes flickered open and she smiled when she saw me.

"Morning beautiful." I smiled.

"I'm cold Freddie." She whimpered. I pulled her under the covers and snuggled up to her bare body.

"better?" I asked.

"Loads Fred. Thanks. We started to drift off again when there were voices and George opened the curtains. Luckily, we were under the covers.

"Morning." George said, smirking.

"Morning." Annie replied.

"Well, you two better get up." Lee said. I think they were under the impression that we slept together, but not in that way.

"Erm, could you go away?" I asked pointedly, hoping that they didn't look at the discarded clothes on the floor.

"Why?" Lee asked. Then his eyes flickered over to the pile of our clothes on the floor. Annie cringed and hid under the covers. Lee and George roared with laughter.

"Get out!" I yelled at them. The did so and I kissed Annie.

"That was so embarrassing." She said, her face purple.

"Nah, they wont tell. Don't worry." I brushed off. We got up and we smirked at each others naked bodies.

"See ya Fred." She winked, walking out.

**Ahah OMG**


	25. Chapter 25

Fred's POV

So mate, what was like?" Lee asked once I was dressed.

"Erm, well, it was amazing." I admitted.

"Dear brother, you may want to cover up your neck today." George smirked.

"What?" I asked. I looked in the mirror.

"Fuck." I whispered, looking at the hickeys and lovebites.

Annabelle's POV

I had a shower and got dressed into my robes. I had a few lovebites on my neck, and some a bit lower. Luckily, if I wore my collar up high, no one will see it. I pondered on who I should tell. Last night was perfect. I think I'll tell Ginny later on. At breakfast Fred kept shooting flirty glances and winks at me. After breakfast, before lessons, I met up with Fred in a hallway.

"Erm, I have to cover up my neck today, you little vampire!" Fred laughed.

"Hm, so do I." I replied cheekily. He kissed me lightly and went to class.

The first Quidditch match was a few weeks later, Gryffindor VS Slytherin. Ron was the new Keeper, but he was nothing on Oliver Wood. Fred and George were as good as ever. The game ended with Gryffindor's victory, no thanks to Ron. At the end of the match, Malfoy started teasing the Weasley family, including the song Weasley is our king. God I hate that little pig. George charged at Malfoy, Fred being held back by Angelina, Katie and Alicia. George and Harry lost their places on the team. Fred did too. I was furious in the common room. "That compete cow Umbridge. Oh, I swear." I yelled. My hand was aching, as Umbridge had given me lines saying _I must not be arrogant. _The irony. I didn't want Fred to see it, as he was in a foul mood, as was George. The past few weeks my hand has been aching horribly. Fred was staring stonily into the fire. His shoulders were really tense, so I massaged them. He groaned and lay down. "Thanks Annie. Y'know, Quidditch and you are the only reasons I stay here." He groaned.

"Well, don't feel as though you have to stay here for me." I said, kissing Fred's cheek.

"Well I am. Plus, George and I need to stay to test our products." Fred replied, closing his eyes as I rubbed his shoulders. "Man I have an amazing girlfriend." He mumbled. A shot of pain streaked through my hand and I yelped. "What's wrong?" He asked, sitting up.

"Nothing." I replied. "Just my back aching." Well, it had been aching lately.

"Oh god, was I too rough when we did _it."_ Fred asked worriedly. Actually, that could be the reason, as it has been aching since around then.

"Er, maybe, but its not that bad. I can handle it." I replied smoothly. Soon, Fred fell asleep on the couch. Poor thing, not being able to play Quidditch. In his sleep, he looks younger and sweeter. I kissed his cheek and went to bed myself.

Dumbledore's Army's secret meetings were going well. I could perform all the spells with accuracy, which was good. Soon, it was Christmas Eve. I was going home for the holidays, so after the last meeting for Dumbledore's Army, I was leaving. A few days earlier, I had another evening of lines from Umbridge. My hand was aching horribly. I said goodbye to Fred and caught the Knight Bus home.

My parents greeted me with hugs.

"How has your year been?" Dad asked.

"Well, its been good, but we have this complete cow teacher.." And I told my parents about Umbridge.

"She sounds awful!" My Mum exclaimed.

"Yep, she is a cow. And she kicked Fred and George off the Quidditch team." I said, my temper rising.

"So, why didn't you tell us this in the letters?" Dad asked.

"She's reading our letters. So we cant." I said dully.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Dad asked worriedly.

"Nothing?" I said. It was covered in a glove, so nothing would show.

"You aren't moving it." Mum said. I rolled my eyes.

"Parental instincts. Gotta love it." I said sarcastically, and I took off my glove.

"The bitch made me write lines with Blood Quills because I was being arrogant. So, if you look closely, thats what my hand says." I said as my parents looked closer. They looked angry but I interrupted.

"Look, there is nothing I can do about it, and actually, a group of people have formed this army against the ministry. Because they wont let us do defensive spells, because they refuse to believe Voldemort is back. So, we've formed a group. So we are rebelling against her, and plus, Fred and George have their ways." I said smirking.

"How are they?" Dad asked, slightly protectivly.

"Yeah, they are good. You know how they are starting the joke shop. Well, its been going well, selling the merchandise at school." I replied.

"How's Fred." Mum asked. I sat down on the couch and rolled my eyes.

"Good, just a little angry about getting kicked off the Quidditch team." I explained the reasons why.

"Wasn't the Malfoy boy your friend?" Dad asked.

"Hm, good paying attention Daddy. Nope. Not anymore." I said bitterly.

"Why?"

"He is an arrogant, obnoxious, violent back stabbing lying bully." I spat angrily. "Such a little scum bag. And to think that I actually dated him." I shook my head.

"You dated him? Why didn't you tell us?" Mum asked.

"Because it didn't last long. A few weeks maybe? And anyway, I only dated him to annoy Fred. And it worked very well." I smirked.

"How are you and Fred?" Dad asked. God parents know just how to embarrass you. I went pink.

"Erm, good." I replied, not talking.

"Is that all?" Mum asked.

"Yeah, its all good." I said. _Stop blushing!_

Christmas was good, and soon it was time to go back to Hogwarts. When I got there, Fred ran into my arms.

"I need to tell you everything that happened." He said quickly. Mr Weasley had been attacked by Nagini, Voldemort's pet snake.

"But Dads' fine now Annie." He reassured. I sighed in relief.

"Annie!" George yelled, running towards me. I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"How are you Georgie?" I asked.

"Good. You?"

"Hm. Awkward conversations with parents, but all good." I replied laughing.

Fred's POV

That night in the common room Annie was rubbing her hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She didn't answer. "Annie, you can show me." I said. She sighed and showed me her sore hand. "Umbridge." I muttered angrily.

"Yep. She made he write, I must not be arrogant." She smirked.

"Is it that bad?" I asked.

"Nah, its okay. I took some Murlap essence so its getting better." She said wryly. "Oh and by the way, look at my neck." She asked.

"Okay..." I smiled when I saw that the lovebite from that night hadn't healed.

"Well, thanks a lot. Very awkward questions Fred." She said in mock annoyance.

"You weren't complaining when I gave it to you." I purred into her ear, nibbling it.

"Fred! There's people here!" She said, pushing me off her.

"Not my fault you have pale skin and it stands out. And what were your parents like?" I asked.

"Hmm, they asked what was on my neck. I told them that it was a reaction to a potion, but they didn't believe me. So if when you see my Dad and he's a bit angry, don't take it personally." She said cheekily.

"Erm, I was thinking, do you want to do it again? Or is your back sore." I said awkwardly.

"Fred, I don't think we should do it again soon. And my back is fine now. I don't even think it was because of that." She replied, snuggling into my arm.

"Well, I should have been gentler." I replied.

"Okay, lets change the subject okay? Because this is weird. And anyway, I better start studying for OWLS." She said wearily.

Annabelle's POV

Fred lifted me up and carried me to his dorm as I giggled. "God Annie, you are so light!" He said. I sat on his bed. "I am not Fred."

"Yes, you are." Fred replied.

"I'm not skinny Fred." I said simply.

"No, your not. You're very curvy." He smirked. No, I am not fat, but I'm not like Ginny in build, as she is very slim. I've got decent boobs and am quite curvy at the waist. I probably would be lightish, and I would be classed as slim but I wouldn't be that light.

"Yeah." I replied.

"You've got a lovely arse." Fred laughed. I kicked him.

"Perve." I muttered.

"Hm, not to mention the lovely legs and boobs." Fred said into my ear.

"Like I said, perve." I said, kicking his shin and blushing.

"Well, I'm allowed to appreciate how my future wife's looks, can't I?" Fred asked innocently. I spluttered.

"Future wife?"

"Yep." Fred replied, kissing me.

**Author's Note:**

**So, there is chapter 25! Anyway, I went to the Doctor today, and I don't have anything that I diagnosed myself with, and surprisingly I have perfect iron count. But the doctor did suspect everything I diagnosed myself with. Anyway, I have too many of a certain type of white blood cell. The minute the doctor said abnormal white blood cell I freaked out because of leukemia. Well, I don't have that, thank the finnicking gods, but I have to go for an ECG tomorrow which checks my heart function. So anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	26. Chapter 26

A few weeks later there was a big issue in The Daily Prophet. Ten high security prisoners had broken out of Azkaban. This list included Antonin Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange. "The ministry are going to get us all killed! Blaming Sirius? Its because those Dementors are on his side now!" I hissed to Fred and George angrily.

The next day was Valentines day. We had a Hogsmeade visit. I didn't really like Valentines day, and neither did Ginny, so when Fred and George went off by themselves, Ginny and I talked about things in The Three Broomsticks. There were Death Eater posters everywhere, showing the gaunt faces of Voldemort's supporters.

"So how are you and Fred?" Ginny asked when we ordered our Butterbeers.

"Good. We, erm, did _that." _I said awkwardly. Ginny gasped.

"Really! Wow, I didn't realise you were so serious!" She exclaimed. Ginny and I went on to talk about her and Michael Corner. There was a tap on my shoulder and Fred and George stood there, looking windswept.

"Can you come with me Annie?" Fred asked. I nodded and got up, my place taken by George. We walked out of The Three Broomsticks and sat down by a willow tree. "People are glaring at us again." I said angrily to Fred.

"Well, we are the most enviable couple at Hogwarts." Fred replied.

"Really." I said skeptically.

"Yes, because of our incredible looks and my charms. And you are a genius." Fred said, wrapping an arm around me.

"Hardly." I snorted. Fred laughed and kissed my cheek. "Do you want to know why I wanted you to come with me?" Fred asked quietly.

"To kiss me?" I said sweetly.

"No. Well, yes. But something else." Fred said, taking out a small black box. I opened it and gasped. There was a beautiful silver necklace, with a delicate looking heart pendant. There were roses intwined in the heart, and in small writing, _I love you. _"Do you like it?" Fred asked nervously. I got a bit teary. "Fred, I love it! Thank you so much! Why though?"

"Well, its Valentines day, so I thought.." Fred said, being cut off by my lips against his. He smiled and pulled away. "I'm glad you love it."

"Its perfect Fred. Thank you."

"Would you like me to put in on for you?" Fred asked. I nodded and got the familiar butterflies as his hands brushed past my neck. I smiled and hugged him.

I woke up one morning, a few weeks after Valentines Day. I brushed my reddish hair out and put it in a fishtail. I went down to breakfast and Fred kissed my cheek. Dumbledore's Army has been going very well. Fred and George have been upset about the new beater replacements, Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper. The new seeker was Ginny, and she is quite good. I sat down and had some bacon, when Harry opened a letter. It was The Quibbler, which came along with other letters too. Umbridge arrived and asked what was going on, and she blanched. Another education decree came out saying that no one could be in possession of The Quibbler. So naturally, Fred, George and I got our hands on a copy of The Quibbler. It was about Harry speaking out about Voldemort returning. Good on him. I disguised mine as a book called _The Art of not being Arrogant. _Fred and George laughed at this, even more so when Umbridge came up to me and said I was doing the right thing. That night in the common room Fred and George inchanted a banner to say things like "Umbridge is Dung" or "Ministry are Morons." For once, I went with Hermione and went to bed early, as it was irritating me. But I went to Fred's room instead, as I was doing some study and Hermione tends to get really annoyed if she isn't left alone. I took out my charms notes and started reading up. I must have fallen a sleep, because Fred came in and lifted me up. "Studying in my bed? Really?" He asked as he set me back down on his bed.

"Well, I didn't really have an option, Fred, as you were doing that a stupid charm and I couldn't study in my room as Hermione gets annoyed!" I snapped. "And if you don't mind, I am going to keep studying here. You can lie down or whatever, but keep the light on." I said angrily. Fred shrugged and lay down. I continued to study the charms I learned in 4th year, and I wrote different notes. Fred had other ideas though. He kissed my neck and gave me a message. "C'mon Annie! You're so tense!" He whined.

"Fred Weasley, I have OWLS coming up and I do not want to fail them! I know that you don't care about your education, but I do so leave me alone!" I said angrily, storming out. Girl+OWLS+Period=Stress. And Girl+Annoying boyfriend+OWLS+Period=A very pissed off Annabelle. Wow my math is amazing. Fred called after me but I ignored it and went to bed.

**Okay So sorry about the short chapter. So I have a problem with my heart beat, it gets too fast. So I have to go to a specialist next week. I'm not even that sick! Well, I don't feel it. But I will have time to update so yaysies! Could I PLEASE have some more reviews? I want to know what people think, so PWEASE! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks to Guest for the lovely review, and are you Katie? As in the girl on Instagram who hoped I get better? Anyway, thank you for the review! And thank you to .1 for faving my story! I have 6 reviews, so please can I have more?**

Annabelle's POV

Fred was angry at me and I at him. Well, I shouldn't have snapped. One night, I was in the common room, studying late, when I decided to apologise to Fred. I crept up to his dorm and knocked on the door. Fred appeared, his hair messed up, but very cutely so.

"Oh hey. What are you doing here?" He asked angrily. I was a bit hurt but I pushed my way though the door and lay on his bed. He sighed but lay down.

"Sorry about snapping at you." I began.

"Its okay." Fred said shortly.

"Are we okay?"

"Yes." Fred replied. I leaned in and kissed him gently. He immediately kissed me back, his hands on my lower back. Soon, we fell asleep together.

A few weeks later, we were producing a patronus in Dumbledore's Army.

"Expecto Patronum." I muttered, thinking of the happiest memory possible. Finally, after thinking about all the memories of Fred, George and I laughing, I produced one, a cattle dog. It jumped across the room. I laughed at it, noting how cute it was. The door of the Room of Requirement opened and Dobby appeared. I grinned at him, but he was nervous looking.

"She... she.." He said, his ears twitching.

"Who's 'she' Dobby?" Harry asked. But she could only indicate one person.

"Umbridge?" Asked a horrified Dobby. He nodded.

"What about her? Dobby- she hasn't found about this- about the DA?"

The elf tried to kick himself and fell to the floor.

"Is she coming?" Harry asked quietly. Dobby let out a howl and began beating his hands on the floor.

"Yes, Harry Potter, yes!"

Harry looked at the motionless people, including myself, watching the thrashing elf.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! RUN!" Harry bellowed. We all made way to the door. Fred and George grabbed my arm and we ran to the Owlery.

Dumbledore had disappeared and Umbridge was the Headmaster. The Inquisitorial Squad could take points, and Fred, George and I watched the house-points hour glass drop in points for Gryffindor. Hermione was angrily talking about it when Fred, George and I walked over.

"Noticed, have you." Said Fred.

"Montague tried to do us during break," said George.

"What do you mean, tried?" Ron asked.

"He never managed to get the words out, due to the fact we forced him head first into that Vanishing Cabinet on the fifth floor." Fred said. Montague had been harassing me, so he deserved it.

"But you will all get in trouble!" Hermione said.

"Not until Montague appears, which could take weeks, I dunno where we sent him... anyway, we've decided that we don't care about getting in trouble anymore." George said. I did care, but Fred and George didn't. And even though they will probably get expelled, Fred and I promised to stay together, no matter what.

"Have you ever?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Course we have. Never been expelled, have we?" George said.

"We always knew where to draw the line," said Fred.

"We might have put a toe across it occasionally," said George.

"But we've always stopped short of causing real mayhem," said Fred.

"But now?" said Ron tentatively,

"Well, now-"

"- what with Dumbledore gone"

"- we reckon a bit of mayhem- "

" - is exactly what our new head deserves," Fred finished, smirking wickedly.

"You mustn't! She'd love to expel you!" Hermione whispered.

"You don't get it, do you Hermione?" Fred said, smiling at her. "We don't care about staying anymore. In fact, I would have left long ago if it wasn't for this beautiful girl," Fred said, motioning to me. "And We'd walk out now if we weren't determined to do our bit for Dumbledore. So anyway," he said, checking his watch. "Phase one is about to begin. I'd get in the Great Hall for lunch, that way the teacher's will see that you had nothing to do with it." Fred finished.

"Brilliant!" I yelled. There were amazing fireworks, every colour you could imagine. They were flying around the school, some spelling words like Poo, others just making shapes every where. The other teachers were rebelling as well. Fred released some pretty fireworks in my face, clearly spelling _I love you. _"Aw Fred! That is so sweet!" I said, kissing him. I slept in Fred's bed that night, watching the pretty fireworks with his warm body pressed against mine.

"You think we did good?" Fred asked as he surveyed the fireworks.

"Yes. And thank you for not disrupting OWLS over Easter break. It helped." I replied.

"Anything for you, my love." Fred said, fiddling with the necklace he gave me.

"The fireworks were brilliant, Fred! Pity your whole stock is gone, but it was worth it! God, Fred. You and George are truly amazing!" I gushed, blushing.

"I know."

"Whoops! I guess I shouldn't have inflated your already huge head." I joked. He punched me lightly. "But seriously, Umbridge's face was priceless!" I said to a gorgeously smiling Fred. We started kissing roughly. Soon, we were undressed. "Can I?" He whispered. I nodded and he grinned.

**Agh! So fluffy! I am following OOTP plot from the book, just letting you know.**


	28. Chapter 28

I woke up in the morning to Fred rubbing my back, occasionally kissing it.

"Mm, Fred, that feels good," I yawned.

"I thought it would, sweetheart." He replied. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I turned over so I could see the smirk, and it was plastered on his face, as gorgeous as ever.

"Mm, I don't wanna get up," I groaned, as he started kissing my neck.

"I know, but we have to," Fred said, disappointment ringing through the air.

"Okay, Annie. Harry needs to talk to Sirius, so we are creating a diversion so he can floo him."

"But we are gonna leave while we do it." Fred finished.

"Will it piss Umbridge off?"

Fred and George grinned identically at each other.

"You bet."

"Good. I cant wait to see it," I replied, grinning.

"Annie, could we have a moment?" Fred asked.

"Sure!" I nodded. He held my hand and we walked out to the beech tree, overlooking the lake, and where we kissed the first time he told me he loved me.

"Annabelle, you know we will stay together no matter what, right?"

"I know Fred." I replied.

"And I love you, remember that," Fred said, holding my hands.

"And I love you too Fred," I said, mimicking his tone. He laughed and walked towards the tree. There were many initials carved into it, one being _The Marauders were here._

_"_We still owe them so much," Fred chuckled.

"So many good times!" I said, a little sadly.

"Well, we dedicate our last prank to them, Annie. And see this? George and I did this yesterday." He said, pointing to a part of the tree that said, _Fred and George Weasley were here, 1996, our mischief never managed! _I laughed at how cute it was.

"So I was thinking, we should carve our initials here, what do you say?"

"I say yes, Freddie," I replied. We a stick from the floor, wanting to do it manually, and carved _F.W & A.M, _and we carved a little heart around it. I kissed Fred and he backed me up against a tree.

"Annie, I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," He mumbled, kissing my neck.

"Funny, it feels good," I murmured.

"We should go," He said, and we walked back to the castle.

"Fred, we better get this prank started." George said to him.

"Well Annie, I guess this is goodbye for now." Fred said, hugging me tightly and kissing me. I gave George a hug and kissed his cheek.

"I love you both, differently," I added.

"Love you too Annie." Came the reply.

I walked into a corridor twenty minutes later. Fred and George had made a huge swamp to cover it, some students covered in goo. The Inquisitorial Squad were looking pleased with themselves, and Fred and George stood in the middle of the floor, with the look that they had just been cornered.

"So!" said Umbridge triumphantly. "So you think its amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?"

"Pretty amusing, yeah," said Fred, showing no fear.

"I've got the form, headmistress, I've got the whips ready... oh let me do it now.." Filch said wheezily.

"Very good Argus. You two are about to learn what happens to wrong doers at my school." Umbridge said.

"You know what? I don't think we are." Fred said, turning to George.

"George, I think we've outgrown full time education."

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself," George said lightly.

"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?" Fred asked.

"Definitely," said George.

Before Umbridge could say a word, they raised their wands and said together:

"Accio Brooms!"

There was a loud crash in the distance. Their broomsticks came flying from the dungeons and landed in front of the twins.

"We wont be seeing you," Fred said, swinging a leg over the broomstick.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch," said George, mounting his own.

Fred looked at the crowd, winked at me, and spoke. "If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety three, Diagon Alley, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, our new premises!"

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they will use our products to get rid of this old bat," Added George, pointing at Umbridge.

"STOP THEM!" Shrieked Umbridge, but it was too late, as Fred and George kicked off. Fred looked down at the hall, smiled at me, and glanced at Peeves.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves!"

And I could tell Peeves would obey.

And I started clapping for the twins, and soon the whole hall followed, and the twins sped out of the open front doors and off into the glorious sunset.

REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE FASTER


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks to sarahmichellegellarfan1 and alexpuppy789 for the reviews! sorry its a short one, I'm busy**

Fred and George had become Hogwarts heroes. Everyone was giving Umbridge a hard time. Lee and I, being best friends with the twins, had the most merchandise to sell. Within a week, we made about ninety galleons each. Lee was sneaking Nifflers into Umbridge's office. Umbridge was blaming Hagrid for it, due to her grudge against half breeds. My OWLS went quite well, though I am pretty sure that I flunked Divination, but who cares about that? I was missing both Fred and George terribly, but I especially missed Fred. I felt vulnerable without him, which sounds so pathetic. And yet, I had the looming feeling that something bad was going to happen, soon.

Sirius was dead. Ginny told me a few weeks later. They had gone to the department of mysteries, and Bellatrix Lestrange had killed him. I let the shock sink in and sadness to replace it. Poor Harry. It was so unfair that he loses everything. But the Ministry knew the truth about Voldemort, so at least something good came out of it. But at a terrible cost. People were giving Harry sympathetic looks. How shallow everyone is. One day, Harry was walking through the halls aimlessly, while people shot him sympathetic looks, as usual.

"Shallow, huh." I said, and Harry jumped around.

"I know." he replied dully.

"Just goes to show who your real friends are, eh? The ones that stand by you no matter what. Harry, I'm not even going to pretend I know what you are going through, nor am I going to sympathize. To sympathize, you have to know how it feels, and I don't." I said. Harry looked down at me, clearly a bit surprised.

"Thank you Annabelle." Harry said, looking me in the eye.

"Its not a problem, Harry. Look after yourself, okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I will." Harry replied, before I walked off, waving.

It was the last day of term. I couldn't believe everything that happened this year. Yes, a lot of bad things have happened, but a lot of good has too. And that's okay. When I got off the Hogwarts Express, I spotted two identical gingers grinning at me. I walked towards them, laughing.

"Are you two colour blind!" I giggled. They were wearing lurid green jackets, made from dragon skin by the looks of it.

"Ha ha Annie." George said sarcastically. I smiled at Fred, his smile just as gorgeous as I remembered it to be. He lifted me up and spun me around, kissing me. He let me down and grinned.

"Still beautiful." he said, smiling genuinely. I felt my cheeks burn, even though I was used to his complements in the one and a half years we have been dating. I cant believe its been that long! I grinned and kissed his cheek and greeted George with a hug.

"Can I have a word?" Fred asked. I nodded and waved to George. We found an area behind a wall.

"So I was thinking, since we have our units, if you would like to stay with us on the holidays?" Fred asked me nervously. I smiled at his cuteness.

"Fred, I would love to, thank you for offering. But..." I trailed off, thinking about my parents.

"What?" Fred asked.

"Nothing. Cant wait!" I said happily. He pulled me into a long, slow kiss. When he pulled away, his eyes were a light. The year had ended in a similar way to last year. But I know that whatever happens, Fred and I will be together.

**Because of the positive reviews, I will try and update fast, but school is almost back *Sobs* so don't expect updates to be as quick. I feel so weird writing this... especially because all my friends are starting to read it... **


	30. Chapter 30

Fred's POV

During my lunch break, I decided to apparate to Annie's house. She said that I was welcome anytime.

"Georgie, I'm gonna go to Annie's house for a bit." I said, as George stocked some shelves.

"Alright Fred. Tell her I said hi." George replied. I smiled and apparated.

I re-materialized in Annie's yard, knowing that she was fine with it. I walked up to her door and knocked three times. It opened and Mr Mason stood there. I gulped slightly. After the lovebite incident, Annie had warned me that he may be annoyed. But instead, and to my surprise, he shook my hand and smiled.

"Hello Fred. Annabelle is in her room."

"Thank you sir," I replied politely. I walked up the stairs and knocked on her door.

"Its open," she replied. I opened the door and smirked at Annie, lying on her bed and reading a book.

"Freddie!" she cried, jumping off her bed and running into my arms. I hugged her tightly. People had been kidnapped. Muggles dead. Wizards dead. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have her. I remember what it was like two summers ago. That was the very beginning, the world cup. And so much had happened since then. But as I pulled out of the hug and took in Annie's appearance, I realised how much she had changed. The Malfoy crap. Countless guys at Hogwarts harassing her. She looked older now, but just as beautiful. I cant believe she will be seventeen in a few months. What happened to the adorable fourteen year old that blushed at all my complements?

"You look serious. What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing, kitten. Now, I haven't kissed anyone in three weeks, so I think I'm due for one." I joked. She stood on tip toe and kissed me, the feeling of her lips spreading through my whole body. She pulled away and smiled.

"I've missed you," she said shyly.

"I've missed you too, Annie."

"Oh, yeah, I have something for you." she said.

"A good shag?"

"No! God Fred." she blushed. She leaned over to get something from a bag. Her skirt was riding up, so I could see her underwear.

"Stop tempting me!" I whimpered, the sight of them making me stiff.

"What?" she asked, as she stood back up.

"Please don't wear skirts like that," I said awkwardly.

"And why is that?"

"You are way to beautiful. You're driving me crazy."

Annie smirked and handed me a bag.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Two hundred galleons, nine sickles and 2 knuts." she said with a dazzling grin. "Merchandise," she explained.

"Wow, you made a lot!" I exclaimed. She just shrugged. "Er, Annie? I was wondering if you would like to come to the joke shop soon." I asked, hoping she would say yes.

"I would love to! Is today possible? I am so bored."

"Sure, but you'll have to ask your parents. But you are welcome to." I said happily.

"Alright, but you need to ask my parents. It'll seem weird me asking." she said, taking her shirt off.

"W-what are you doing?" I stammered.

"Getting dressed. I'm not going to Diagon Alley in this!" she exclaimed. "So go and ask."

"Alright. Your Dad was friendly."

"Oh yeah, I think he is finally accepting that I love you. Bout time!" she laughed, standing in her underwear and leaning down to get some clothes.

"a-annie, p-please stop tempting me. You're killing me," I stuttered, staring at her body.

"Get out then! Go ask, I'll be down in a minute," she snapped, getting some jeans.

I walked downstairs and found Annie's parents. Mrs Mason was reading and Mr Mason was watching that television thing. I awkwardly cleared my throat. They looked up and smiled at me.

"Hello Fred," Mrs Mason said, hugging me. I was a little shocked.

"Hello Mrs Mason. I was wondering, and only if its okay with you both, and I've asked her and she is fine, if there is a chance that she would like to come with me to the joke shop, and stay for the holidays?"

Mrs Mason smiled and asked Mr Mason.

"Yes, thats fine. She has been so bored this holidays." Mr Mason said, as Annie walked down the stairs.

She grinned at her Dad and hugged him.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed.

"There's a room for you in the unit, I don't mind sleeping in the same room as George," I said.

"That's very nice Fred," Mrs Mason smiled.

"Anything for her," I said, smiling down at Annie.

Half an hour later, she walked down the stairs with her bag. She said goodbye to her parents and we walked out into her yard, and I held her arm as we apparated.

**Sorry, short.**


	31. Chapter 31

Fred's POV

When we appeared in Diagon Alley, Annie gasped. It had changed a lot. Most shops were closed. There were men selling objects to keep away the dark arts. We walked past one in particular that I disliked.

"Could I interest you in this? It protects you against werewolves, vampires and inferi, Mr Weasley, to protect her pretty neck?" the grubby man said, staring at Annie. I shot him a withering look and put my arm around Annie.

"I didn't realise things had changed so much," she muttered, looking a little scared.

"I know Annie. But nothing will happen to you." I murmured, kissing her cheek. We continued to walk, until we stopped in front of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Her eyes lit up and she grinned.

"Its so bright!" she exclaimed.

"You are still so adorable, angel." I said, smirking at her.

"And you are still so sexy, _darling._" she said in my tone. I laughed and we walked in. She smiled brightly and laughed, walking towards some merchandise.

"Daydream charms?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

"So you can dream about me all the time," I said, patting her head. She growled. For the next half hour she continued to laugh at objects, comment on them.

"I would like to buy this," she said, holding a fanged Frisbee.

"Its free for you, sweetheart."

"No, I should pay for it!" she protested.

"Hmm, you should. Maybe a little kissing?" I asked innocently.

"Sure." she replied, laughing. "Though, later on." she said. I pouted but agreed.

"Annie!" George said, hugging her.

"Hello Georgie, how are you?" Annie asked.

"Splendid, thank you Annabelle," he said, in an uncanny impression of Percy.

That might I showed Annie her room. She gasped as she looked at it. I made it especially pretty for her. The walls were a sapphire blue, just like how she describes my eyes to be. The bed had a lot of pillows on it, because I know she loves it. The bed cover was the same blue as the walls, with stars on it. Annie turned to me and smiled.

"Did you do all this for me?" she asked, putting her hands on my cheeks.

"Of course I did, beautiful. You deserve the best," I purred into her ear. She giggled as I kissed and nipped her neck, her giggling becoming moans. She walked over to her bed and lay down, sighing.

"Its so comfy, Freddie."

"And it doesn't creak much either, if you get what I mean."

Annie blushed and smiled.

"I want you to stay in here with me, every night." she said softly.

"I was going to anyway." I replied, grinning.

"Good."

Annabelle's POV

The next morning I woke up next to Fred. I yawned and stretched, accidentally bumping his arm. He smiled and pulled me into a kiss.

"Morning love," Fred whispered. I loved it when he calls me that.

"Morning Freddie. Good sleep?"

"Only because the love of my life was next to me." he replied. I smiled and got up, stretching. Fred and I only slept together, nothing more.

"Well, I should go and shower." I said, getting some clothes from my bag. I felt his hands on my waist and turned around, his eyes dark with lust.

"Annie... wouldn't it be quicker if we showered together? It'll make everything so much easier." he purred into my ear. I giggled.

"Are you horny, Freddie?"

"Maybe I am, Annie. So what do you say?" he asked.

"Yeah, alright. Just wait a second, and go into the bathroom." I said, thinking about teasing Fred. He left and I undressed, putting a towel around myself. I smirked and walked into the bathroom, greeted by Fred turning the shower on. I smirked again and Fred looked at me, his eyes dark.

"You don't need that stupid towel on, love. Here, let me help you." he whispered, trying to take off my towel, but I stopped him. Oh boy, this was gonna be fun!

"Annie, please," he whimpered. But I just shook my head. Fred whimpered again. I deliberately dropped my clothes and leant over, knowing it would drive Fred crazy. I got up and he was staring at me desperately.

"Baby, please. Stop driving me crazy." he begged. I rolled my eyes and stepped closer to him.

"What are you gonna do, Fred?" I purred into his ear. He slowly took off the white towel concealing my body. When it was off, he stared hungrily at me, while I went a bit pink. He kissed my forehead lightly.

"Always beautiful, Annabelle." He started to take off his clothes, starting with his shirt. I helped him take off his pants, as his hands were shaking. When we both stood, completely naked, he put a hand on my waist and led me into the shower. The water was hot and I sighed as it hit me. Fred was staring at me again, and I at him. He was very fit. He had broad shoulders from being a beater, and he had good legs from running from Filch for seven years. And, I smirked as I noticed this, he was very hard.

"Sorry Annabelle," he muttered, going red.

"Its okay, love. Now, would you like to wash my hair?" I asked, holding a bottle of shampoo. He nodded and took it, squirting some on to his hands. He started rubbing it into my hair, sending butterflies down my body.

"There, sweetie, I'm done, just wash it out now." He whispered. I washed out all the soap suds, my hair falling to my lower back. I turned to Fred and kissed him lightly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me furiously, his lips tasting like cinnamon. He backed me into a wall and kissed my neck, nibbling on my ear. The feeling was so impossibly good, that I couldn't help but moan.

"Does that feel good, Annie?" he hissed into my ear.

"It does Fred," I replied.

He kissed me fiercely, grinding into my thigh. I pulled away.

"Sorry Annie. I couldn't help it." he said, his eyes apologetic.

"S'all right, Freddie." I replied, kissing him.

"God, I cant believe we just did that!" Fred said, drying himself.

"Sex in the shower. And to think that George has to shower in here..." I trailed off.

"Should we tell him?"

"Nah, lets see if he figures it out." I laughed, putting my jeans on. When we were dressed, we walked out, hand in hand.

Fred made me pancakes for breakfast, his hand on my leg all the time I ate.

"So, do you want me to help you out at the shop today?" I asked.

"Hmm, well, you are sexy, so that might help get customers... then again, probably sleazy ones like McGlaggen..."

I slapped Fred on the arm.

"Ha ha Fred. I mean helping you stock shelves and stuff."

"I don't think that will work. You have to be tall, and you seem to lack that department. But, you make up for it elsewhere," he purred, squeezing my breast. I giggled and sat on his lap and started kissing him, when-

"Fred Weasley, come here right now!" George yelled.

"You think he found out?" Fred asked me. I nodded and came with him.

"Our poor shower, Fred!" George said, clutching his heart.

"Sorry?" Fred asked innocently.

"You and Annie go having sex in the shower!"

"We did no such thing, George, how dare you accuse us of such a thing!" Fred said, pretending to be hurt.

"I don't care if you did, its the shower you should apologise to. Poor thing." George said, looking at it sympathetically. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Alright George, we did, but Annabelle was just so horny..."

"Hey! You were the horny one!" I protested.

"I think that what Annie says makes more sense, Fred. I cant imagine dear, sweet Annabelle to be horny." George chuckled.

"You obviously haven't seen her in bed, begging for more!"

"Hey! That never happened, Fred!" I said angrily.

"Alright then. Just clean up after yourselves next time, yeah?" George said. I cringed at how obvious it was. George laughed at we left, blushing as George had a shower.

"That was embarrassing!" Fred exclaimed.

"Just a little bit. Now, lets finish breakfast!

When we got to the joke shop, Fred and George introduced us to Verity, one of the helpers here. She was very willowy and blond. She seemed nice enough.

"Annie, you're a pretty girl."

"Why thank you Georgie." I said.

"Well, I was wondering, if you would like to work here? Before you say no, you could just work with customers, you don't have to do much else!" George asked me. I sighed.

"Alright, but I don't want to be payed." I said firmly.

"Rubbish." Fred said, walking up to me. "You will be payed like anyone else who works here."

I rolled my eyes but agreed.

"When do I start?"

"Now. Though, you will have to wear these." George said, pulling some magenta robes.

"No way in hell am I wearing them." I said firmly.

"Don't worry George, I'll persuade her." Fred said briskly, holding my hand and bringing me into an empty room. He backed me into a wall and kissed my neck, bringing his kisses down a bit lower... and lower...

"Fine! I'll wear the stupid robes!" I said. Fred smirked.

"I knew that would work. Now, get dressed, I'll leave." Fred said, walking out and winking.

It turned out that I was good at customer service. Fred and George said it was because I was pretty, but I just got along with people. Most of the customers were very friendly, with the exception of McGlaggen, who just tried to hit on me. It was late in the fourth week of the holidays. There was a month left. Fred had kissed my cheek and told me to keep up the good work. I was at the counter, selling merchandise, when a voice asked for some Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder.

"Certainly, I'll just show you where it is, and-"

I looked up into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Annabelle, please, let me explain about last year, please, know that I'm sorry, and-"

"Malfoy I suggest you leave." I said firmly.

"Please hear me out!" he begged. I rolled my eyes. He was so infuriating.

"If I hear what you have to say, will you leave and never talk to me again?"

Malfoy gulped. "Yes, I will." I lead him to a room at the back of the shop.

"You look good." he said, taking in my appearance.

"So I've been told. So, what do you have to say?" I asked sharply. I wasn't afraid of him anymore.

"I was angry at you... because... I just shouldn't have hurt you, and I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"No, I wont. But thank you, for the apology. Well over due, I think. But I in no way forgive you. Never will. We aren't friends. In fact, I hate you. I'll show you where the darkness powder is, then you-"

"Annie, I was just wondering where you-" Fred's eyes narrowed when he saw Malfoy and I.

"Annie, what are you doing?" he asked sharply. I gave Fred a warning look.

"Malfoy, second shelf on the left of the snackboxes. Leave, and never come back." I said wearily, as he left.

"What was all that about?" Fred asked angrily.

"He came to apologise. No, I didn't forgive him, but-"

"What were you thinking! How easily he could've done something to you! And then where would I be. Annabelle, I love you way too much to lose you!"

"I am perfectly capable of looking after myself, Fred."

"No you are not! What would've happened in your fourth year, if George and I didn't come for you? Or just a few months ago, when Montague was harassing you!" Fred said angrily.

"Stop being so controlling! Nothing happened, I'm fine!"

"You're an idiot. A moronic idiot. You think that nothing bad will happen to you, when there are people out there that will. You need to get a grip and stop being so trusting!"

"If, that's what you really think, then fine. I'm going!" I yelled angrily, staking out of the shop and back to the unit.

**I've got school tomorrow, so updates wont be as often :(. But, I'll try! REVIEW**


	32. Chapter 32

When I was back in the unit, I walked up to my bedroom and lay on the bed, glowering at the blue ceiling. What Fred said, well, it hurt. I never said that I trusted Malfoy. In fact, I wouldn't trust him with anything. But not talking to Fred hurt so much. I don't know how long I lay there, it could've been hours, but I got up and walked downstairs. Fred was lying on the couch, his eyes closed. I walked over to him and lay on top of him, listening to his steady heartbeat. It felt like an eternity until Fred put his hands on my lower back and kissed my forehead. And that simple action told me that everything was okay. His eyes opened and I was greeted my the familiar sapphire shade. I was noticing, more and more, that his eyes were like stars. Beautiful and shining. They glinted at me and he smiled. "I'm sorry Annie." he murmured. I nodded and moved off him, curling into his back. He turned around and started running his fingers down my chest, stopping at my stomach and drawing little patterns across it. I giggled slightly and he smiled warmly at me.

* * *

The week past with little importance. I helped out more and more at the shop, getting quite a bit of money. The Weasleys' and Harry and Hermione came to visit the shop, and Malfoy stayed clear of me. I was going through my bag one day, finding a bunch of photos.

"Hey Freddie.." I said, sitting on my bed and going through them.

"Yes?"

"Look at this!"

Fred sat next to me and looked at the photos. The first one was of us, when I was a second year. He smiled at it.

"You were so cute!" Fred's face took on a hint of nostalgia. I smiled and took out the next one. It was of us last summer, the ones we took at the muggle photo booth. He smiled as I flicked through them. I felt a little sad. Everything has changed so much since then. Fred must have noticed this, as he put an arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. I came across the photo that the muggle took of us. Fred and George had their arms around me, our laughing faces frozen in that one, perfect moment.

"Still as beautiful as ever, Annabelle. You always have been."

"Hardly. I was such a dork in my first two years!" I exclaimed. Fred smiled sweetly.

"You have always been beautiful. Even when you wore those pigtails." I cringed at the photo of me grinning as a twelve year old. Then I found the photo of me in third year.I was blushing slightly, as Fred's arm was around me. Fred was glancing at me, while George pulled a funny face. I had taken these with a muggle camera, so we were stationary.

"I think that's around the time when I started liking you." I said to Fred.

"Same. I remember that day. I was just realizing how very beautiful you were. And still are."

I giggled slightly. Fred was always so sweet!

"I wish all that didn't change. You know, Voldemort and everything." I muttered. Fred kissed me sweetly.

"I know darling. But us? We'll never change."

"So you will always be the annoying, obnoxious, sweet, flirty sexy beast?"

"Ha ha Annie. I mean I'll always love you." Fred said, punching my arm.

"Sexy beast?" he questioned, kissing my neck.

"Hmm, yeah." I mumbled.

**Sorry its short. I'll make it longer next time, I swear! (wow... that sounded wrong) **

**So today, I was at school and my friend Taylah and I started being weird. We called this horse rubber Finnick and we said he was a whore. Then we started being inappropriate and saying how the pencil was short and that it wasn't satisfying. We started making horse and stationery pick up lines, like I would ride you all day and other shit. God, that was fun. grade seven is going well so far. Anyways, bye!**


End file.
